A Troublesome Love
by spiritedarray
Summary: Lazy boy meets troublesome girl; the story of their relationship, from colleagues, to a couple, to parents. ShikaTema
1. The First Fall

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my first ShikaTema fic, _A Troublesome Love_. Technically, this is my first attempt at fanfiction _ever_ , so please go easy on me and forgive poor writing, spelling/grammatical errors (a _lot_ of this was written late at night!) and general lack of quality in places. I originally began writing this for personal enjoyment as ShikaTema is one of my all-time favourite couples, and I had plenty of headcanons as the foundation. Eventually this fic became so long that I needed a place to put it, and seeing as I found so many other fans of this ship, I've decided to share it. I hope you like it and follow along!

I've tried to keep the story generally in line with canon, although I've taken a few creative liberties. Happy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the _Naruto_ series (if I did, there would be _way_ more ShikaTema screentime...).

* * *

As Temari turned to leave, an odd feeling washed through Shikamaru – one that he'd never felt before. He didn't have time to surmise whether it was good or bad, but all he knew was that it was unmistakably attached to the troublesome kunoichi walking away from him. Ever since he had been stuck as her escort during Suna and Konoha's organisation of the next Chunin exams, his life had been nothing but early starts, accompanying her to meetings and the occasional sightseeing excursion. They had never been in close quarters for a prolonged period of time, and frankly he had been glad. From his experience and observations, women were nothing but a drag, and the less time he had to spend with one, the better.

And yet as his time as Temari's daily companion drew to a close, he felt like there hadn't been enough. For the entirety of her stay, he repressed this growing sense of fondness not necessarily for her, but for her company. The only other females he needed to encounter on a regular basis were his mother and Ino, and while he enjoyed their presence in his life, he couldn't imagine spending an ordinary day out with either. The only other person he'd even consider for the demanding role of cloud-watching and wit-cracking would be Choji, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was vaguely curious about how the other half lived. And although he had initially been indifferent or even mildly frustrated at the prospect of playing tour guide and bodyguard to the world's most temperamental, hardheaded woman, she had proven herself a worthy wit-cracker with a surprising lack of femininity.

 _"_ _I know you think girls are these delicate creatures who need men to do all their work for them,"_ Temari had said on one particular walk through the village, _"But I promise you, I could kick your ass in a heartbeat."_

 _He sighed. "Still bitter about the Chunin Exams, huh?"_

 _She punched him in the shoulder and undoubtedly he felt the impact. "Ow! Take a joke, woman." Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief._

 _"_ _If you were a real man, you would've fought the match until the end instead of quitting while you were ahead. I don't care if it was the 'wise choice'. Real courage comes from standing even in the face of defeat, which is what I did and what you should've done, too."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "So you're the man, here?"_

 _"_ _Damn straight."_

 _He rolled his eyes lazily. "I told you, even if I'd won, I would've lost every match after that. I didn't have enough chakra, I would've collapsed before I had time to even think of a strategy."_

 _"_ _But didn't you see the result? You still ended up being promoted to chunin despite forfeiting the match. It's all a means to an end. Stand in the face of defeat, Nara."_

Her words had stuck with him, and they echoed in his head now as she approached the village border.

As if she could read his mind, Temari stopped in her tracks. She turned her head to the side slightly but chose not to meet his eyes. She called, "You're not a kid anymore, Nara. You should take your responsibilities more seriously and stop thinking of everything as a 'drag'. Have some real courage. Become a jonin like me. You're more than capable."

With that, she continued walking and Shikamaru, unable to fathom a single word in response, simply watched her disappear down the long open path towards the forest. That strange, unfamiliar feeling from earlier resettled within him; perhaps it was the shock of hearing her throw a thinly-veiled compliment in his direction, or the mounting realisation that he was free of her at last. But the longer he stared after her kimono-clad silhouette, it dawned on him that maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to be free of her after all.


	2. The First Move

**A/N:** I hope you're enjoying the style of the fic so far. Apologies if these introductory chapters are a little slow; don't worry, the story will pick up pace soon (and the chapters will be _much_ longer) - look forward to it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"I'd like to thank everyone for their hard work. It goes without saying, but all our troops performed outstandingly on the battlefield and the Hidden Leaf Village owes the Allied Shinobi Forces its survival, success and future. We have a lot of work to do now that the war is over in terms of physical and economical rebuilding, not to mention all the paperwork and treaty reviews, but I believe that in this time of peace, the shinobi deserve a break from missions – at least for the next two days."

"That's absurd, Tsunade! We can't risk allowing our entire shinobi force to-"

"I agree with the Hokage," Gaara interjected. "I apologise, Raikage, but there really is no need to worry. We always have them on standby if we need them. But as of now, we've just ended a very intense war. That has been the focus of everyone's attention, and as such we don't have any important missions to assign anyway. Our priority for the moment should be the wellbeing of our shinobi and civilians."

Onoki nodded. "It would be wise for most of our forces to at least undergo preliminary medical examinations. We can't just send them out again when we have no idea what the extent of the mental and physical damage is across the shinobi population. Besides, for now we are all still Allied. I doubt there will be anything above a D-rank for them."

With some reluctance, the Raikage conceded this argument. "Fine. But we cannot rest easy. We must always be on the highest level of alert."

"Of course," Mei responded automatically. "That's a given. The war may have ended, but there are still threats out there."

"I'm glad we still have a sense of unity nonetheless." Tsunade looked at the Division commanders and higher-ups standing around the gathering of Kage. "Shizune, Shikamaru, Kakashi. Thank you for your service to Konoha. You're free to go, I will be in touch when missions resume."

Gaara looked at his siblings. "You two should go as well. Stop by the hospital while you're at it."

"I don't need to get checked out," Temari muttered at him. "Besides, are they not already at full capacity with war casualties?"

Kankuro ushered her out of the room before she made a scene. "Just listen to him, Tema. He's the Kazekage."

"Well the Kazekage can go fu-"

"Temari!" Kankuro snapped. "Let's go."

As the leaders and elders slowly filed out of the meeting, Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. It really was over, and his life would slowly return to normal. But as he plodded down the winding corridor towards the outside world, the gravity of the situation hit him. He had lost so many, experienced so much. He had to fight his own sensei, reincarnated as his enemy. He watched helplessly as Neji sacrificed himself for his loved ones. His father, the first man he ever looked up to, was gone in an instant and there was nothing he could do about it. Was there really a victory? All he felt inside was failure. Failure to protect anyone he gave a damn about.

A few steps behind were the Sand siblings, or two of them at least. They murmured something between themselves, and all Shikamaru could think about was having to go home and face his mother all by himself. She was a scary woman, so he couldn't possibly imagine what she was like when she was grieving.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto waved as he spotted his friend coming out of the building. "How was the meeting? Sasuke and I saw them all yesterday. They congratulated us. What did they tell you?"

"Just your typical debrief," Shikamaru replied nonchalantly. "A drag, to say the least."

Naruto noticed his friend's low spirits, but a cheeky grin spread across his face in response. "Well, let's go celebrate the end of the war at Ichiraku!" He noticed Kakashi trailing behind. "Kakashi-sensei, your treat!"

"I'm sorry, guys, I have somewhere to be. Maybe another time." And the next second, he was gone.

Shikamaru smiled halfheartedly at his friend. "Thanks, Naruto, but I think I'd better go home. I should see how my mom's doing."

"Okay," Naruto nodded as he turned towards the direction of his favourite restaurant. "You're missing out!" he called.

Alone once more, Shikamaru wandered aimlessly through the village, remarking how even though in the space of two days he'd been through hell and back, Konoha was virtually unchanged.

After some time, a hand caught his shoulder. He turned to see Temari at his side, an exhausted but happy look on her face.

"There you are," she said with a smirk on her face. "I've been looking for you. I'm heading back to Suna tonight, so I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

His eyes quickly dropped to the ground. "There's no need. We'll see each other around."

She frowned. "We live in different villages, remember? Besides, Konoha and Suna are on good terms nowadays. There's no need for me to hang around here really, not until some new union is formed."

"I thought you hanging around here was to keep the peace?"

"I guess, but now that the priority is more so reconstruction rather than inter-village relations, I'll probably focus on being a part of the Kazekage's guard for a while. Konoha doesn't hold much appeal besides…" she trailed off before she revealed too much and her inner blush became apparent.

"Well, good luck in Suna. With you as Gaara's bodyguard, no one will ever mess with the Sand."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied, a small sense of triumph in her voice. "So long, Nara."

"See ya."

The slightly smug look in her eyes became tinged with sadness for a brief moment as she realised this would be the last goodbye for a while. Nonetheless, she would never let him see her in any state of vulnerability. She produced a familiar smirk just for him as she headed towards the village border and gestured farewell without looking back.

Suddenly, that same inexplicable feeling that had sunk into him two years ago returned full-force. She was leaving just as she did back then, and his reaction was exactly the same. He didn't feel any more in touch with his emotions now than he did aged 15, but yet again it was something to do with this woman, in spite of the fact they had rarely seen each other between these two occasions. Somehow, this stubborn and fiercely independent kunoichi had wormed her way into his brain, and as much as he'd rather forget she was there, she inevitably always was. Today, he was a little broken, but just seeing her smile made him feel a little more whole again. Yes, that was this feeling.

This time, he wouldn't let her go so easily. Or at least, it was worth a shot.

"Temari!"

Surprised, the blonde turned around and raised her eyebrows. This was new. Never in her life had she seen him make an actual effort where it wasn't life-or-death.

"You should stay a little longer."

She looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Uh," he stalled, realising he hadn't thought this through. Say it, you coward. "I don't know. I just thought…you never know when the Hokage might need you again, and…"

"The Hokage? Isn't that more your domain, Nara?" she smirked. "I think we can agree that we both have things to take care of, in our own villages. Don't fret your pretty little head, though; I'll still come to your aid if you need me, crybaby."


	3. Mission Accomplished

**A/N:** This chapter is based on the end of _Shikamaru Hiden_ , with some dialogue taken directly from the novel. You don't need to have read it to understand what's happening here, so for those of you who prefer to skip the action and get straight to the romance, this chapter's for you!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"Temari, wait up."

She turned and saw Shikamaru sauntering towards her, hands in his pockets as per usual.

"What is it, Nara?"

He took a deep breath. _Just do it already, you crybaby_.

"Anytime in the next year would be good," Temari huffed impatiently. "Everyone's waiting."

"Thank you, for today."

She snorted. "It's not everyday you get to save Konoha's number one genius."

He sighed. What was he getting himself into?

"Next time, how about eating a meal together?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it's that sort of thing."

She was lost in thought for a moment. Shikamaru was seriously questioning himself now. Of course she plans on torturing me over this…

Now _she_ was taking ages to respond, and he could feel his dignity slip away little by little with each passing second.

"A date, huh…"

"You don't want to?" he blurted out, then mentally kicked himself for being so forward. He was digging himself a hole that not many could help him out of.

She was amused just studying the anxiety forming in his face. Finally, she decided to put him out of his misery.

"How troublesome."

* * *

"Any questions, Shikamaru?"

Kakashi looked quizzically at the jonin, his chin resting on his folded hands.

"Just one: do I have to go?"

Kakashi was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, is it urgent? Is there a reason why I in particular have been assigned to this mission?"

"It's not urgent per se, but it is B-rank, and you're one of our most capable jonin," he explained. "What's come over you? I always knew you were lazy, Shikamaru, but in recent times you've really stepped up and taken responsibility."

"Not of my own accord," he muttered. "That's just being an adult and having to manage your own life."

He hasn't changed after all, Kakashi thought. He sighed. "Look, Shikamaru, I'm offering you this mission because you were available and I knew it wouldn't be a challenge for you to complete. It's not a command, you can take it or leave it. It's up to you."

Shikamaru thought for a moment, then said, "Thanks, Lord Hokage, but no thanks."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want. May I at least ask why?"

Shikamaru smirked, a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. "I've got my first date with Temari tomorrow."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Finally."

"Tch, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you certainly took your time, Shikamaru. The whole of Konoha has been waiting years for it to happen."

"Years?"

"Mm. Since you two organised the Chunin Exams together."

Shikamaru sighed. "I blame Naruto."

"Well, either way, good for you," Kakashi nodded his approval. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

The jonin shrugged. "It's troublesome, but as you've just pointed out, it had to happen sooner or later. Besides, I think she's extended her stay in Konoha just for this, which means I've gotta be good company."

Kakashi chuckled. "Don't hold back on the enthusiasm," he said sarcastically. "You kids have fun. But you'll be back on missions the next day, so no painting the village red, okay?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Of course, Lord Sixth."

"Good. Dismissed."


	4. Understanding

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, everyone! Consider this my gift to you: two chapters in one day, not to mention **_ShikaTema date night_**. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

They'd been on three dates, and he was sure Temari was getting impatient. They'd done nothing but talk about work and part with awkward hugs goodbye. She'd suspended her plans to return to Suna for the time being, claiming she had some unfinished business she'd forgotten about, but Shikamaru was smart enough to gather it was a double entendre. _Women_ , he thought to himself. _They're an enigma. Right, Dad?_

Tonight would mark one month since that unextraordinary first date. Hardly an occasion to celebrate, but perhaps it was time he got serious about his feelings for her. He'd need to deal with them sooner or later. But he of all people knew how bad he was with romance, and Temari wasn't an easy person to impress. Relationships were nothing but troublesome. So why did he want one?

He imagined what his father might say to him. "Temari, huh?" he could hear his old man smirk while playing shogi. "Isn't she older than you?"

"Only by three years or so," Shikamaru would reply, moving his piece and checking his father.

"Well, good luck, son," his dad would say, deep in thought over his next move. "I mean, good for you." With one swift switch, he would sit up and smile. "Checkmate."

 _I can't believe even in my head I lose to him_ , Shikamaru muttered quietly. What about Asuma-sensei? He somehow managed to woo Kurenai, even after years of platonic friendship. Maybe he knew something about the female kind.

"I don't know what to tell you, Shikamaru," he shrugged in Shikamaru's psyche. "Just stop being so damn lazy. It doesn't help you in battle and it definitely won't help you with Temari."

"How did you know I was talking about Temari?" Shikamaru asked defensively.

"Please, you two are _so_ obvious," he chuckled.

"Like you and Kurenai-sensei?"

Asuma's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at the mention of her name. "W-what are you talking ab-"

"Checkmate." Shikamaru grinned, moving his piece into its final resting place.

 _At least I'd never lose to Asuma-sensei_ , Shikamaru smiled to himself.

Maybe they were both as clueless about women as he was.

He looked at the time. _Three already? I better get a move on if I want to think of something nice for Temari._

He hated resorting to this, but it seemed like he had no choice. He picked up the phone and dialled.

"Ino? It's Shikamaru. I need your help."

* * *

It was half-seven as they'd agreed, and he stood outside her hotel room nervously. He hid two presents for her behind his back: one wrapped in paper, the other in a box.

The door opened and Temari appeared. It was still odd seeing her in anything but the largely purple attire she often wore with a giant fan on her back. But tonight, she'd chosen a simple black dress and denim jacket with her standard sandals. Her hair was in two ponytails, spiky in much the same way as his, but parted to the right. She was always beautiful, but especially so in this very moment.

"Hey, Nara! Helloooo?" She waved a hand in front of his awe-struck gaze.

He snapped out of it. "Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed. "These are for you," he said, producing two gifts and eagerly awaiting her reaction.

"What are these…flowers? Chocolates? How cheesy and unoriginal of you," she teased.

Exactly as he expected. He smirked and said, "Look a little closer."

She examined the two items as he handed them to her. Her eyes instantly softened and a smile slowly crept across her face, not that she would ever let him have the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Cacti," she murmured. "Just like the ones I keep at home in Suna."

He nodded, still unsure whether she was pleased or not. "And I believe these are your favourite dumplings. But if not, I'll buy you something else on the w-"

"They're perfect," she interrupted him. "I can't believe you remembered these small details. Thank you, Shikamaru." She placed them on her desk and then returned to the doorway.

He breathed an internal sigh of relief. Moreover, she had addressed him by his first name, which only happened on very rare, serious occasions. Right on cue, Ino checked in. _Shikamaru!_ Her voice rang in his head. _How did it go? Did she like them?_

He hated that she could use her Mind Transfer jutsu to pop into his thoughts whenever she pleased. But nonetheless, he was grateful to her.

 _I think so. Thanks, Ino. It definitely wouldn't have gone down so well if I'd stuck with the original flowers-and-chocolate plan._

 _I knew it!_ she replied. _I'll let you get back to your date. Remember, be a gentleman!_

With that, her presence disappeared. He opened his eyes to see a confused Temari.

"Are you okay, Nara? You kinda…zoned out. It was starting to spook me."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled. "Ready to go?"

* * *

As their date neared its end, Shikamaru felt frustrated with himself. Once again, he'd chickened out and just talked about work. Was it really a date if they did the same thing here as they did at meetings? It was only a matter of time before she'd get bored and move onto someone else. She was a strong and stunning kunoichi, who wouldn't want a chance with her?

"This was nice," Temari said when they got to her door. Then she added, "It always is."

 _Just tell her already._ "I'm sorry our conversations aren't very interesting. I'm not all that good with feelings, and…"

"Shikamaru, I get it. I know you, and I don't mind. We'll go at whatever pace you're comfortable with. We're just testing the waters, who knows what'll happen?"

He was amazed at her insight; and he realised just how lucky he was to have her in his life. He wanted to commit; he couldn't stand the thought of another man flirting with her. Perhaps women weren't as bad as he once thought. Perhaps he could envision a life shared with someone special. Perhaps his father was right after all. _"Sometimes women are kind to the men they love."_

"It's okay if you don't want a girlfriend."

The mention of the word was so foreign and uncomfortable; something he had never envisioned for himself, as that implied commitment of some sort. The Infinite Tsukuyomi had proven his greatest dream was to avoid the m-word altogether…and yet in that very dream, Temari was next to him, agreeing nonchalantly. He had no idea what to make of that.

So instead, he smiled at her. "Thanks for understanding, Temari."

"What are friends for?" she winked as she unlocked her door and went inside. "I'll see you later, Nara."


	5. Cryptic Behaviour

**A/N:** A long chapter, but I promise you, it's worth it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"Excuse me," Temari called as she opened the door to the Konoha cryptology department. "Is Shikamaru Nara around?"

A middle-aged, bespectacled man looked up from his desk. "Sorry, you just missed him. May I ask who you are?"

"Who am I?" she almost scoffed. "I'm Temari, one of the Three Sand Siblings."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Oh my…my apologies, Lady Temari. It's getting late, my brain must be switching off."

She laughed at his embarrassment. She loved snatching at the opportunity to make someone squirm a little, but nowadays only playfully. "That's okay. Any idea where he went?"

"I believe he went somewhere with Shiho-san."

 _Shiho?_ she thought to herself. Where have I heard that name before?

\- _Flashback_ -

"I'm off to go get some paperwork, I won't be a minute." Tsunade abruptly got up from her seat and left the room, then only occupied by a recovering Naruto and a bored Temari.

"So, Temari," Naruto grinned slyly at her. "Looks like you've got competition."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Before Pain's attack, I was helping decode Pervy Sage's dying message. Shiho-san was there to help, and she totally had a thing for Shikamaru."

Temari looked straight ahead and rolled her eyes. "You're Konoha's biggest gossip, aren't you?"

He smirked triumphantly, receiving that as a compliment.

"Well, none of your gossip interests me. As soon as Konoha is back up on its feet, I'm heading straight back to Suna and away from your nosy ass."

"But won't you miss Shi-"

He was interrupted by Tsunade strutting back into the room, files in hand. She sat down at her desk once more.

"So, whaddaya say, Granny? Are there any missions I can be assigned?"

She looked at him sternly. "Naruto, I want you at home and recovering. No running amuck while the village is being rebuilt. Yamato won't have time to keep tabs on you while he's organising that, and nor will Kakashi."

"But Granny-"

"Enough, Naruto. You fought Pain; no matter how skilled you think you are now, a battle on that scale is bound to take its toll. You've come here everyday for the past week asking the same thing, and I give you the same order: rest up, and I will assign you a mission when I think it's suitable."

He pulled a long face at her, visually pleading. He hated being stuck indoors while so much was happening without him. And he healed even faster than usual, too, no doubt thanks to sage mode; within two days of the fight with Pain, he was back en forme.

"After all, I want you to be in top condition when I assign you an A-rank mission," she teased.

A huge grin spread across his face. "Yes, ma'am!" he cried, saluting her.

Temari rolled her eyes. _What an idiot._

"Anyway, Temari, before we were so rudely interrupted," Tsunade continued, shooting a frustrated look at the giddy blond to her left, "I wanted to let you know that your diplomatic services will no longer be needed for the time being. We're busy with the village's reconstruction and so now that we've had all the post-emergency meetings with the council, we're putting all things intervillage-related on hold. You may return to your duties in Suna, effective immediately."

Temari nodded and turned to leave. As she was about to walk through the door, Naruto whispered, "I heard Shikamaru broke his leg saving Shiho from Pain's attack…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Tsunade, unaware of what had transgressed, looked up from her desk. "Is something wrong, Temari?"

Temari snapped out of it. "No, Lady Hokage. See you."

And with that, she hastily headed out of the room.

\- _End of Flashback_ -

As Temari headed back to her room in Konoha, she bumped into a very nervous and jittery blonde whose hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her glasses were so thick, they completely warped her eyes until you could barely see them.

"T-T-Temari-san!" she stuttered, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Hi. Do I know you?"

"Oh," she mumbled, realising they'd never met before. "I-I'm S-S-Shiho, I work with Sh-Sh-Shi…I work at the cryptology department in Konoha."

 _Nice save_. "Oh yes, I've heard about you," Temari replied casually. She analysed this woman up and down, being careful not to make it obvious. _Eh_ , she surmised. _Average looks. Needs a backbone._

"R-really?" Shiho blushed. "Did Sh-Sh…someone tell you?"

Temari shook her head, pretending she was entirely oblivious to Shiho's attempts at name-dropping. "Lady Hokage mentioned you when she told me about the code Lord Jiraiya left behind."

That was evidently not the answer Shiho wanted. "Oh, I see."

 _Out with it, lady!_ Temari thought impatiently.

"So, T-Temari-san…have you seen Shikamaru-kun?"

Surprise crossed her face and crept into her voice. "He's not with you?"

"W-well, we were on a d-date, but then he said he wanted to stop by a flower shop and now I can't find him."

 _A date?_ Temari questioned internally, unsure how she felt. Bitter? Jealous? No, none of those things. She and Shikamaru hadn't ventured far beyond the confines of friendship, and she had no claim on him. She had no reason to feel any of those things. _A flower shop? What for…oh, wait!_

A lightbulb clicked on in Temari's head. She feigned sympathy as she waved goodbye to Shiho. "It was nice meeting you. Good luck finding him!"

Temari walked down a few more streets before she finally came across what she was looking for. A large banner across the front of the shop read, 'YAMANAKA FLOWERS'.

Sure enough, Shikamaru was standing there chatting away to Ino as she wrapped up a bunch of flowers for him.

"Temari!" Ino smiled warmly. "I heard you were back in Konoha. How long are you staying for this time?"

She shrugged. "Not exactly sure, but I have a feeling I'll be leaving soon."

Shikamaru's face fell slightly. Temari refused to meet his gaze.

"Temari," he said, as if acknowledging her presence to himself. "What are you doing here?"

She could ask him the same thing. "I ran into Shiho who told me you'd gone to a flower shop whilst on your date. Anyone could figure out that this would be the one you'd go to, one of your best friends owns it." She tried her best not to sound petty and mildly disgusted as she said the word 'date'.

"A date?!" Shikamaru repeated, genuinely baffled. "Since when was it a date?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Men. You were probably sloppy with your words as always."

"She told me she'd recently been promoted, so she wanted to celebrate with the team. I merely turned up, but everyone else took a raincheck apparently."

Ino put a hand to her head. "Just. So. Dense."

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave her to celebrate by herself, could I? So we got some food, talked about her new role, then I remembered I wanted to get Kurenai-sensei some new flowers for her home now that Mirai's here. I didn't realise she expected a romantic evening."

"Shikamaru, I care about you a lot, but for someone who's supposed to be a genius, you are such an idiot," Ino muttered. "Don't you see? She didn't invite anyone else. She probably used that as a thinly-veiled excuse to spend time with you and call it a 'date'."

Shikamaru shook his head in frustration. "Women. So troublesome."

"Anyway," Ino cleared the air. She looked at Temari expectantly.

She paused, then spoke without looking directly at anyone. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be returning to Suna tomorrow evening."

Shikamaru looked at her in shock. "That's what you meant by 'soon'?"

Temari nodded slowly. "I don't think I have much business here anymore." She simultaneously hoped that he'd both understand her double entendre and miss it altogether. "Besides, I haven't been home in a while."

He sighed. "If you think it's best."

"I'll see you around, Nara." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her. Immediately she overheard Ino barking orders at Shikamaru.

"What are you _doing_?!" Ino hissed. "Go after her!"

"Jeez, Ino, what's your problem?"

"My problem is that she's leaving and all you have to say is, 'If you think it's best'. Don't you still like her? Doesn't she at least deserve a better goodbye than that?"

There was a brief silence, followed by, "She's better off without me."

Temari paused and looked back at the flower shop. She watched Ino's shadow move towards the door, prompting her to quickly dart into the alley next to it. However, Ino merely flipped the sign on the inside of the glass from 'Open' to 'Closed'.

"Don't make assumptions about a girl when you literally got tricked into a date by one earlier this evening," she snapped. "Now you go out there, you find Temari and you tell her what you really want to say before she goes."

Temari slipped off into the darkness, headed for home. She was secretly thankful to Ino, but at the same time disheartened that he wouldn't have come after her by his own accord. Was he really that content just letting her go back to Suna for who knows how long? They were in times of peace, now. Soon enough the reasons to see each other would dwindle one by one.

She was about to turn down the street for her apartment when a hand caught her shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly, speeding up to walk beside her. "Why are you running off back to Suna?"

"I told you, didn't I? I don't have any business here."

"That's it? You're just gonna drop everything and go?"

"Don't be so dramatic. I gave you notice, and my reasons are perfectly valid. My home is in Suna, why wouldn't I go back there?"

"You gave me _a day's_ notice, and you didn't seem to be in any rush before."

"I miss my brothers, okay? I miss the blistering heat, the endless sand dunes, the dry wind messing up my hair."

"I know you do, and I would've accepted that all before – maybe – but this time things are a little different, don't you think? Are we not technically 'dating'?"

It was the first time they made eye contact this entire evening. She was surprised he had phrased it like that out loud. Then the hurt returned to her teal eyes.

"I don't know, Nara, are we?" She looked back down at her feet. "I don't know if I want to play this game anymore. It was fine for a while, but we've both got priorities and responsibilities. I don't want to worry about something as petty as this on top of that."

He was offended. "That's all it means to you? It's just 'petty'?"

"No," Temari said adamantly. "I mean, all these questions, all this uncertainty about our relationship, it's unnecessary. I don't need any of this will-they-won't-they drama. What happened with Shiho tonight was a misunderstanding, but I'm past the point of pretending we're just close friends, Shikamaru. It's tiring to explain our situation, and more so to dawdle back and forth between places not really knowing what's happening. Besides, you spend time with Shiho for work, and she clearly likes you, and she's probably better for you than anyone else…"

He swung around until they stood still, facing each other outside the door of her room.

"Temari," he said firmly, gently lifting her chin so she would finally meet his gaze and give him her full attention. "I said before how I wasn't good with feelings, and the same still rings true. But I can assure you, the only person I have felt anything other than my standard apathy towards is you. I was never really ready to commit, or tell you everything I already knew deep down. Maybe it's time I had some 'real courage' as you once put it. Temari…you are important to me. More than a friend, more than a partner, more than a colleague. I'm amazed you've put up with me this whole time. Frankly, I'm amazed that you, Temari of the Sand, would bother spending a second on some sarcastic, unmotivated, second-rate shinobi who couldn't save his father or his sensei."

Temari's hard eyes softened. "I tease you a lot, don't I?" she smiled. "But I hope you know that amidst all of it, I think you're one of the finest ninja in Konoha. Heck, one of the finest of them all. When I told you all that time ago to become a jonin, it was because I knew you were qualified enough. More so than I. I just wish you'd believe more in yourself and your instincts."

He was moved by her words. Taking her face gently in his hands, he said, "Time for some real courage on my part…Temari, I want you to be my girlfriend."

She looked at him in shock. Then she regained her composure and responded with another signature smirk. "Only took you two years."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

She kissed him. When she pulled away after a few short seconds, his face flushed pink. "You men really are dense."

"And you women are such a drag."

She laughed. "Speaking of a 'drag', you taste like an ashtray. I didn't realise you smoked, Nara?"

"Not regularly," he said, with a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Just when I'm bored or sad. It started off as a way of coping with Asuma's death, but now it's just to keep his spirit with me, you know?"

"I guess you want him with you all the time, then," she smiled wryly.

"Is it really that bad?"

She shook her head. "If it was, I would've slapped your face away. Oddly enough, you don't smell like you smoke. It's just your breath."

"Cologne," he grinned. "Gotta be considerate of the work colleagues. I always hated how when Asuma smoked, it would get in my eyes and stick to my clothes. He'd walk into the room and he'd reek of cigarettes. So I try and keep it at bay. No one ever comes into close enough quarters to notice."

"Well, that may well change…so for future reference, have a mint or something, before you see me."

He rolled his eyes. "Troublesome."

"Goodnight, Nara."


	6. The Day After

**A/N:** A little FYI - this fic is written in British English (I'm from the UK, you see...) but I'm using the American version of 'mum', i.e. 'mom', because in order to write Shikamaru as if he were speaking English, I imagine the dub (which obviously uses American voice actors). I hope this doesn't bother or confuse any of you! Enjoy this fluffy chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

Shikamaru was still reeling from his first kiss with Temari, otherwise known as his first kiss full-stop. He couldn't believe he let her make the first physical move, but at least he'd finally bucked up the courage to make her officially his. And that was good enough for him.

This new aspect of their relationship had given him a million questions to think about. Should they hold hands? Do they tell their parents? What about Temari's imminent return to Suna? Everything was foreign to him.

He posed these ideas to her as he lay on the bed in her hotel room, his arms folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Temari sat at her desk, in the middle of signing paperwork. "That's why you came here so early?"

"Well, it's new to the both of us," he reasoned. "I just wanted to check we were on the same page."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. No hand-holding or other PDA until we've told our families, I want them to hear it from us, not Naruto or Konoha's gossip column. As for my leaving…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I have no immediate plans to go just yet."

He agreed, but didn't disguise his disappointment very well. He too didn't relish the idea of becoming the talk of the village, citing it as "far too troublesome", but he did want to hold her hand and plant unexpected kisses on her forehead and sling a lazy arm around her because she was finally his, and he couldn't begin to explain how that made him feel.

"Well, I'm sure my mom would love to meet y-"

"There's no need," she said quickly. "It's still early days. Let's just enjoy it for now, okay?"

He was surprised at how little she wanted to discuss the matter, but she made a good point. So for now, it was their little secret to keep.

"If that's what you want," Shikamaru smiled. "So, what do you want to do today?"

She looked at him blankly. "Well, I didn't realise you were coming over, so I have no idea. Honestly, I was just gonna spend the day finishing all these documents."

His face fell slightly, but he was careful not to make it apparent. "I guess I'll leave you to it, then."

"See you later," she said absently, absorbed in her work.

He got up to leave and began walking across to the door, then paused and turned to look at her. She was beautiful, whatever she was doing. A small piece of him hoped she would drop everything to spend time with him, but he knew full well she was a privilege, not an entitlement. He sighed quietly.

"Don't forget, there's a mee-"

Shikamaru interrupted that thought with his lips pressed against hers, softly and carefully. He had snuck up behind her chair, brushed his fingers against her chin and gently turned her face upwards to meet his. Temari's eyes widened in surprise, before she relaxed into the all-but-too-brief contact.

When they parted, she failed miserably to hide her reddening cheeks. "That was rude," she said, although her voice cracked with shyness and embarrassment.

"Sorry, what was it you were saying?" he grinned slyly.

"I…can't remember."

He laughed. "A kiss is all it takes, huh?"

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "I'll bet it was important, and then you'll regret it."

"Not for a second."

And with that, he waltzed out of her room, satisfied that he'd left her with something to think about.

* * *

It was nine-thirty when Shikamaru knocked on Temari's door again. This time, however, there was no response.

"Temari?" he called. Nothing.

After five minutes of waiting and saying her name outside the door, he was starting to get worried. With a little effort, he went over the roof of the apartment building and climbed down onto the balcony he remembered she had. The French doors were wide open; it wasn't like her to leave them unlocked once it was dark. Slowly, he crept into her room.

He exhaled in relief. There she was, slumped over her desk, having clearly fallen asleep on the job. Even though there was a sliver of drool from her lips and her face was unnaturally squished against the wood, she still looked so cute. Not that Shikamaru could ever describe her as that to her face, because she'd probably punch his lights out.

Silently, he lifted her out of her chair and set her down in her bed. She stirred slightly, then her soft, barely audible snoring resumed. _Wow_ , Shikamaru thought. _For a shinobi, she sure as hell sleeps deeply._

She'd stayed in the same casual, indoor attire all day, so he simply pulled the covers over her. As he reached to take out her hair ties in the hopes of making her more comfortable, her eyes snapped open.

"Who are you?!" she screamed, and without hesitating, she punched the intruder in the stomach.

"Eugh!" Shikamaru choked, doubling over and falling to his knees. He clutched his torso. "Goddammit, Temari, take it easy."

She gasped and sat up in her bed. "Holy crap, Nara! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognise you at first."

"Yeah, no kidding," he said, wincing at the pain. "Or is this how you greet all your boyfriends?"

She smiled apologetically. "Actually, you're the first."

He looked up from the ground momentarily and for a second forgot the throbbing impact of her fist. "Really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see why you're surprised," she smirked. "I'm not that much older than you. Besides, I've always been too busy training."

"But surely Princess Temari was courted by a few suitors in her time?" he replied, although in his head he really didn't enjoy the idea of some average-looking brat hitting on her. Or worse, a decent-looking brat. Who was rich.

She laughed. It was the most natural, musical sound. "Not so much courted as sent their files for review. Each of which I declined."

He finally summoned the energy to stand up and sit further down from her on her bed. "How come?"

"I told you, I wasn't interested in a relationship. I wanted to become stronger than any man, so why would I settle for someone who would believe for the rest of our lives that he was better than me? Or worse, that he owned me?" she looked down at her hands, which were fiddling together. "The elders, my brothers, the prospective husbands - it was only ever a business deal to them. For my whole life, I was expected to marry whoever the council wanted me to. I almost resigned myself to the idea of a loveless, purely political marriage."

"So…what made you change your mind?"

"Well, the reason I became Suna's ambassador was to help relations and organise the Chunin exams, but I also just wanted to escape the mounting pressure the elders were putting on me. Coming to Konoha every now and again for a month or so at a time took my mind off it, helped me re-focus on what was important. And somewhere along the way, I realised there's not much anyone can do to stop me making my own life decisions."

"That's all?"

She looked at him curiously. "What more do you expect me to say?"

He looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, I don't know…you came to Konoha, met a certain dashing young gentleman and fell head over heels in love with him."

She scoffed loudly. "You wish. You were a lazy, apathetic deadbeat back then. You still are in some ways."

He deliberately pulled a long face. "At least I never tried to destroy the village," he countered cheekily.

"Do you want me to punch you in the stomach again?"

He flinched. "No, ma'am."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well, I've spent the last two years keeping things friendly between our two villages, doesn't that count for something?"

"I guess," Shikamaru conceded. "But you're telling me that in all your years of having the higher-ups essentially advertise your chastity, not a single guy took your fancy?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, it's just a transaction to them. None of them went out of their way to prove they were interested in me, rather than my connections."

"No one in Konoha, either?"

" _Yeah, let's get involved with the Kazekage's sister who once tried to Shukaku the Leaf Village into oblivion, that sounds like fun_ ," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru mumbled. "Do people still treat you like an outsider?"

"Of course," she responded automatically. "So long as I wear the Suna headband, I'll always get a few sceptical looks. But it's gotten much better, especially since the war alliance."

He looked straight into her eyes, trying to convey how serious he was through a mere expression. "You're one of us," he assured her. "You're important to Konoha. You're important…to me."

She felt another flush come on, but quickly suppressed it in favour of a smirk. "Who knew, the lazy, apathetic deadbeat is a romantic."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm trying, at least," he huffed. "Unlike you, who didn't even show up for our date this evening."

Suddenly Temari realised what the time was. " _Ten_ …Shikamaru, I really am so sorry. I must've dozed off midway through my work, and so I didn't wake up in time, and then…" before she continued with her outpouring of remorse, she noticed for the first time this evening that he was in her room. "Wait a second. How the hell did you get in here?"

 _Crap_ , Shikamaru thought. _Tread carefully. Your stomach is still fairly sensitive._

"When you didn't show up at nine like we agreed, I came here to see if you were around. I called for you, but obviously you were asleep, so I started getting worried that something had happened. I came in via the balcony doors which you'd left completely open, only to find you passed out at your desk from exhaustion. So I did the courteous thing and tucked you in to bed, only for you to attack me when I tried to let your hair down."

He waited anxiously for her to digest the information. Unexpectedly, she chuckled. "Didn't anyone ever tell you? Never mess with a girl's hair."

He shook his head derisively. "I was only trying to make you more comfortable. I know when I fall asleep with my ponytail in place, it hurts like hell the next morning."

"Doesn't matter. You wake the girl up and let her do it herself, or just leave her be."

" _Women_ ," he retorted. "Such troublesome creatures."

She took his hand in her own, to his surprise. "Thank you for putting up with my fatigue, and even transferring me to my bed. Really, it means a lot."

"It's okay. I know how hard you work. I would take a nap too, if I were you."

A hiccup of laughter escaped her throat. "I'll make it up to you, sometime. Let's do this dating thing right."

He nodded and got up from the bed. "Well, I better be going. You've had a long day, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait," she stopped him, hanging onto his hand. "Stay."

"Temari, it's getting late-"

"No, I don't mean stay a little longer. I mean stay the night."

He looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Why?"

"I feel bad for standing you up tonight," she explained. "As a result, I missed a really great time with my boyfriend. I'd like to claim those hours back now."

Shikamaru was conflicted. Though he knew nothing particularly intimate was going to happen, he still thought it spelled trouble…and then some. But with each passing second, he found it all the more difficult to leave. Maybe it was something to do with how amazing it sounded to hear her call him her "boyfriend". Or perhaps the fact that earlier she seemed indifferent as to whether he was here or not, and now she consciously desired his presence.

"What happened to 'doing this dating thing right'?" he smirked.

"Eh, we were never ones for rules, anyway."


	7. The First Morning

**A/N:** Another long chapter, the way we like it! Just an advisory: there may be some strong language scattered throughout this fic. I definitely see both Shikamaru and Temari as partial to expletives, though Temari more so. My way of staying true to their characters!

Also, thank you for the lovely words of encouragement so far! I'll try my hardest to weave your wishes into the story, but if not, I plan on posting more ShikaTema fics soon so hopefully there will be something for everyone. Now, on with this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

The sound of birds in the tree outside the apartment woke Shikamaru in the morning. His arm was draped over Temari's slender yet curvy figure, encased in the plain tee and lounge shorts she had worn the entire day before. He, on the other hand, stripped down into his vest and trackpants before he went to sleep. Their bodies were so close they may as well have been spooning, but Shikamaru had been careful not to become too entangled with her just yet. He had already pushed the boundaries of their fairly new relationship by staying over and sharing her bed.

He gazed at her admiringly, knowing that even though he couldn't quite see her face, she was the image of pure serenity at this moment. The quiet hum of her snoring was akin to a heartbeat; regular and predictable, yet uniquely hers.

With his other hand, he gently played with the tips of her bunches, spiky and disorganised after a night of sleeping in them. She stirred, slowly turning to face him.

"Morning, troublesome."

She smiled blissfully. "What did I tell you about my hair?"

"I'm not messing it up, I promise," he whispered. "It's already pretty scruffy since you didn't let it down last night," he teased.

"You on the other hand," she gestured towards his dark, pin-straight locks that fell about his shoulders. Even though it was dry, it seemed to cling to the sides of his face and neck like a male model walking out of the ocean. "I've never actually seen your hair down. Or at least, not in good lighting. Everything is just shadows in the dark."

He stroked the edge of her mouth with his thumb. "Do you like it?"

She took a section between her fingers and flicked it around. "It's…pretty."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're describing a man's hair as pretty?"

"Well, it is," she insisted. "Some of the prettiest hair I've ever seen, men and women included."

He almost blushed. "I guess I'll take the compliment, then. Now, when am I going to see THAT mane set free?"

"Not if I can help it," Temari said adamantly. "There is no way you're seeing it in its natural state."

He sighed. _Women_.

Temari rolled back over to glance at the alarm clock on her desk.

" _Shit!_ " she cursed, jumping out of bed and scaring her boyfriend right out of his almost narcotic state. She yanked open her dresser and pulled out her typical attire. "We have that meeting!"

"What meeting?"

"The one I told you about yester-" she stopped abruptly as the truth dawned on her. "Fuck. Nara, you idiot!"

"What did _I_ do?"

"You kissed me, you asshole! Now we're both screwed."

He laughed. "Most girls would find that incredibly romantic."

"Don't you get it? We're both about to be late to a very important meeting with the Hokage and the daimyo, and what excuse do we have? I tried to tell you about it, you distract me, and now look at this mess."

"Relax," he said calmly, dragging his sweatshirt and flak jacket off the floor. "The tower is five minutes away from here, and they always start a little late, anyway."

"Shikamaru, it's not in the Hokage tower," she said gravely. "It's at the Shinobi Union Council."

His eyes bugged a little. Hurriedly, he pulled on his sandals and fixed his hair up into its usual ponytail. Temari grabbed her fan and tied on her forehead protector.

"Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived, out of breath and twenty minutes late, Kakashi almost laughed. It didn't help that in the morning rush, both of them were looking a little dishevelled with their appearance, pointing to other possibilities.

"Where have you two been?" he asked curiously.

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Hokage – council," Temari gasped, bowing her head to everyone sat around the table. "We, uh, forgot it was here and went to the Hokage tower instead."

He didn't buy it for a second. "Whatever, I'll speak to you both afterwards. Just sit down."

Shikamaru and Temari took their respective places opposite each other at the table. They exchanged nervous glances whenever a passive aggressive comment on their tardiness was made, in contrast to their usual smirks and smiles.

When the council was dismissed, Kakashi gestured for them to join him in a smaller, more private room.

"I know I'm not one to talk about being late," he began sheepishly. "But as you two are working directly under me, it's not a good look when two highly respected jonin from the Sand and the Leaf can't make it to a meeting on time."

"We're sorry, Lord Sixth," Shikamaru mumbled in his usual apathetic tone. "We…lost track of time."

"That's another thing," she said. "If you're going to be late, at least present yourselves better than _this_." He motioned up and down towards their slightly untidy appearances. "Not only does it reflect badly on me, but on your reputations as well. From what it looks and sounds like, you let your amorous exploits interfere with your work."

"No, no, it's nothing like that, Lord Hokage," Temari insisted. "We simply overslept, that was all. No-", she cringed at the phrase, "-' _amorous exploits_ ' occurred."

He sighed. "I know you two are in a relationship, and as I've already mentioned, it was about time," he said with a hint of humour in his voice, looking directly at Shikamaru. "But you cannot let it affect your duties. You are representing your villages and I do not want future meetings to become a reality TV show for your personal lives."

"I understand," Temari affirmed sternly. She looked expectantly at Shikamaru, who sighed and added, "It won't happen again."

"Good," Kakashi nodded. "Dismissed." As they turned to leave, he noted, "Everything said, I think it's great you two are giving it a go."

Temari shot Shikamaru a stunned glare as they walked out into the corridor.

" _Great_ ," Shikamaru muttered. "We'll be the new 'power couple' before we know it." He turned to her and smiled, showing that he didn't exactly loathe the prospect.

"I'm serious, Shikamaru," she warned him. "We're not getting ourselves into that kind of situation again. That was _way_ too humiliating."

"Hey, they were all young once-"

"We're adults, Shikamaru. We need to be professional; as much as a tabloid would like to disagree, we have lives outside of this relationship."

He exhaled, accepting she was right, as she always was. "I know." He would never let on his true disappointment that they were essentially only a couple within the confines of their accommodation, and even then, they had to be careful it didn't disrupt the careful balance of their lives.

As they headed out of the building and into the streets of Konoha, they were but mere friends, acquaintances. Part of him wanted to parade around a flag that said, "TEMARI AND I ARE DATING", just to get it over with. But he respected her too much, and if she wanted to keep things low-key, he would oblige.

Then, much to his surprise, she laced her fingers in his.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked cluelessly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Temari countered. "I'm holding your hand, crybaby."

God, she really wasn't going to let that go, ever.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," she began. "But we're off duty for the moment, and as we've just learnt from our talk with the Sixth, people will find out sooner or later. They've already been talking for years."

He couldn't help but allow the biggest smile to spread across his face.

"That's odd," Temari observed, looking at him grinning stupidly. "I would've thought you'd find all the rumours and suspicions troublesome."

"Not as troublesome as having to deny them," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as he did so and she laughed.

"If you think that's troublesome, just wait," she smirked.

"Why, where are we going?"

"Where are we going?" she repeated mockingly, enjoying herself too much at what she was about to say next. "Why, we're going to tell my brothers, obviously."


	8. The Journey

**A/N:** Because what else are you supposed to talk about while travelling for three days?

A brief interlude before some good ol' Sand Sibling time - I hope you're looking forward to it! And thank you for the sweet reviews, they never fail to make my day. Do follow me if you want some more ShikaTema stories in the future, I'm working on a few one-shots at the moment that will be posted in the near future so stay tuned.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

They were a few hours away from Suna; Shikamaru was breaking a sweat, and not just from the dry heat that slowly enveloped them as they got closer to the village.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

Temari rolled her eyes at him. "This is _so_ like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying, you have a history of dropping something before it gets difficult," she teased. "And I'm not talking exclusively about the Chunin exams."

He sighed. "Must I ask when else I've ever done that?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe when I left Konoha after coming here as Suna's ambassador?"

He looked confused. "I'm not following."

"That's exactly my point," Temari said. "You didn't…follow me."

"Why would I follow you to Suna?"

Hurt momentarily flashed in her eyes, however she avoided his gaze before he could register it. Nonetheless, she left him without an answer, and that alone was enough to alert him that he'd misspoken.

"I didn't mean it like that," Shikamaru said quickly. "It's just that we weren't an item back then. Neither of us had initiated any sort of relationship, so I guess we just came to accept we were work colleagues." He remembered that day when he saw off Temari at the village gate, her back to him as she gestured farewell. A not-so-unfamiliar feeling resurfaced with these memories.

"I wanted to follow you, but I thought it would be weird."

Instantly, Temari looked up, eyes piqued with curiosity. He smiled to himself at how eager she was to hear him confess all these minor details he'd almost forgotten himself.

"I…I watched you go, and as you did, I realised I didn't want you to. I wouldn't admit it to myself at the time, but I think that was the moment it happened."

"What happened?"

"I fell for you."

Her cheeks flushed bright red, not that it was particularly visible in the growing darkness that surrounded them. She was thankful for sundown.

"But our relationship up until that point had been purely platonic. We bickered constantly; our idea of a regular conversation was taking shots at each other. We're three years apart, and I was still an immature kid who thought he knew everything there was to know about the world. So I think you could understand if I thought it was too sudden, too unusual, to suddenly change that dynamic. Besides, how was I to know if you felt the same way? If I had stopped you from going, and told you how important you had become to me, who's to say you wouldn't have laughed in my face and shut me down? A man needs his pride, you know."

She laughed. "Wow. It's so strange to think that maybe had either of us spoken up, we could've ended up together sooner."

"Really, now? Do enlighten me as to when you started doodling 'Mrs Shikamaru Nara' on your notebooks."

"In your dreams, asshole," she retorted. "I was the same as you. I didn't really ascertain how much I cared about you until I was literally at Konoha's border, having spent the last however-many months being chaperoned everywhere by your lazy ass. Of course, my brain would never let me admit that unless I had confirmation it could potentially go somewhere."

The corners of his mouth turned up at her confession. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You should be," she grinned. "This whole thing between us was a real mindfuck, to put it simply. For years on end I had no clue what you thought of me or our friendship. I didn't know what I was to you, but since we rarely had time to see each other since I returned to Suna, I figured we were both continuing with our lives and I'd just be that troublesome girl from the Sand you had to escort once upon a time."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, where he kissed it softly. "So," he looked at her suggestively. "You were daydreaming about me for years?"

Immediately she snatched her hand back and crossed her arms huffily. "Don't flatter yourself, Nara. I couldn't have cared less about us. Since the possibility dwindled rapidly after I went back, I just resigned myself to the fact that my feelings were superficial, just a figment of my imagination."

He slung an arm around her and squeezed her against his side to the point where she couldn't wriggle out of his grasp no matter how frustrated she was with him. "Aw," he cooed. "You're so cute when you get defensive."

She grumbled, her head still pressed against his chest awkwardly as they walked through the desert.

Seeing how bitter she was that she had revealed any kind of vulnerability, he softened and stopped playing games with her. "Well, regardless of whether you dismissed the idea eventually…I thought of you a lot."

She wasn't going to buy it that easily. "Is that so?"

"Not everyday, because let's face it, we were both busy on missions and lived three days away from each other. It's easy enough for a man to distract himself. But whenever something shitty happened in my life, I just thought, 'I wish Temari was here'. When Asuma-sensei died, I could hear your voice clear as day in my mind, telling me to stop being a crybaby, have some real courage and stand in the face of defeat. You helped me summon the strength to avenge him."

Her eyes widened with wonder, however Shikamaru's gaze was still fixed straight ahead. She refused to surrender. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm dead serious," he affirmed. "I know I talk a lot about men and women, but the truth is…and you're going to wish you had a video recorder for this…you made me a man."

That was when she knew he wasn't just sugarcoating it for her benefit. Shikamaru Nara was a man of dignity, tinged with a tiny bit of historical sexism, and he'd never let his masculinity be questioned, especially not by her.

"So, are you happy n-"

Almost instantaneously she had swung around to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her lips. But unlike their other kisses which had all been soft and sweet until now, there was a new edge; an overwhelming sensation of desire flared as they made contact, as if she was trying to convey every ounce of emotion she felt with this one action. When she let go, he was left breathless.

"W-wow," he said, visibly stunned. "I'll take that as a yes."

She sniggered as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "That was a hint to follow me next time."

He grinned sheepishly. "Noted."

"Also, you don't taste like tobacco anymore," Temari mused. "That's a refreshing change."

"I actually quit smoking."

"Really? How come?"

"You didn't like it, and I didn't need it. So I stopped."

"Wow. I'm impressed. No one drops a habit that easily."

"Well, you're much more addictive than a cigarette," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Besides, I can't die from cancer before I train Mirai and become Naruto's advisor," he chuckled into the dark.


	9. News

**A/N** : Sorry for slightly slower updates - I'm laptopless for a week or so, this is all happening from my phone unfortunately. Apologies for any formatting errors in advance. Have some fluff to make up for it!

Posted the wrong chapter for a minute, oops. I hope no one managed to read it and spoil things for themselves!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto._

* * *

When they reached Suna, Shikamaru thought he might die from heat exhaustion. They'd conveniently arrived as the midday sun was blazing, and he was in his full Konoha shinobi get-up, flak jacket and all. If he wasn't careful, he'd probably evaporate.

"I'm gonna go book an inn for myself," he announced. "I'll meet you back here in half an hour for lunch."

"Oh, there's no need for that," she replied. "You're staying in the Kazekage residence tonight."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I am?!"

"Sure. What kind of couple doesn't stay in the same place overnight while they're away?"

"But your brothers-"

"Once we tell them about us, they'll have to understand. They can't force one half of a pair to sleep in an entirely different building across the village now, can they?"

"We're already about to tell them big news. And it's not an issue for you, but I'd like to keep all my limbs."

She sighed, exasperated. "You're always going on about being a man, so why don't you act like one? My brothers aren't going to beat you to a pulp. I'd like to think they care enough about my happiness to set aside any scores they feel obliged to settle."

"It's not a good sign that even in your hypotheticals they consider making mincemeat out of me…"

"Well, we're having lunch with them and it's not Christmas, so they won't need to. Now come on," she insisted, grabbing his arm and dragging him in the direction of the fated restaurant.

"Oh God, it's over lunch? That's knives, plates and hot liquid everywhere."

"And you say _I'm_ the troublesome one."

He grudgingly conceded this war and allowed her to lead him the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived, Gaara and Kankuro were already seated at the table.

"Temari!" they called. She spotted the red hair and black hood instantly, using them as beacons as she slithered between and around the tables of the crowded restaurant to get to them.

Shikamaru trailed behind her, bracing himself for what was going to be a very eventful meal.

"It's so good to see you, Tema," Kankuro said as he hugged his sister. He glanced over at Shikamaru who had paused next to her. "Oh, Shikamaru, was it? What are you doing here?"

 _She didn't even tell them I was coming? Unbelievable,_ he thought.

"Uh, I'm…uh…"

"He has some business to take care of in Suna, and it was lunchtime, so I told him he could join us for lunch."

Shikamaru smirked internally. _So much for 'real courage'._

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Shikamaru," Gaara greeted him politely, shaking his hand. "Please, sit."

After the Sand siblings caught up with each other and Shikamaru still hadn't said a word, Temari looked over at him nervously and nodded. Now or never.

"So, the reason I wanted to see you both today was this…the business that Shikamaru has to take care of, well…it's letting you know that we are officially together." She gulped audibly.

The two brothers looked at each other for what felt like the most painfully long second of silence. Shikamaru could've sworn he saw wisps of sand rise from Gaara's gourd which he'd leaned against his chair.

"Well, it's about time," Kankuro snickered after what seemed like forever.

Shikamaru looked baffled. He turned to his equally confused girlfriend. "Why is it _always_ the same response?"

"Please, we've always known you've had the hots for our sister," Kankuro scoffed. "She's saved your dumb ass plenty of times. How could you not?"

Temari chuckled to herself. "That's true."

"Although, Tema's always been a terrible actress," Kankuro added, swiftly ending his sister's amusement. "Whatever she's thinking or feeling, her face is a dead giveaway. Especially those eyes. They always seem to soften around you."

Instantly Temari blushed and looked down at the table and Shikamaru smiled in satisfaction at this reminder that even the most stubborn woman he'd ever met let down her guard a little for him.

"That's right," Gaara concurred, speaking up for the first time since the announcement. "She has our mother's eyes. They're very expressive."

"Hey Gaara, isn't he your age?"

"Yes, but he's apparently very smart, much more so than his age would suggest. Whether that correlates with his maturity, I couldn't tell you."

"So…" Shikamaru said slowly. "Does that mean we have your blessing?"

Kankuro's eyes widened. "You're not getting married, are you?"

"No, no, not at all," Shikamaru replied hastily. He turned to look at Temari who was still avoiding eye contact with anyone or anything but the table. "Well, not yet anyway," he added under his breath.

"Is marrying our sister too much of a 'drag' for you, Nara?" Gaara said stoically, although Shikamaru sensed a slightly passive-aggressive undertone.

"I'd have a good mind to sock him right now," Kankuro muttered to his brother. "If he's not willing to commit, what's the point in it at all?"

"Stop it, both of you," Temari snapped, her eyes shooting up from the table to glare at them. "You're being rude. Shikamaru and I aren't interested in anything like that. All we came here for was to inform you of our relationship, not to ask your opinion. I won't have you interrogating Shikamaru on matters that belong between us and only us."

Shikamaru couldn't help but marvel at her. It was times like these he remembered that some of her worst traits were also her best ones, the ones he loved the most.

"Has he said 'I love y-"

"We're leaving," Temari cut him off and rose from her chair. She put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder to suggest he do the same. "Kankuro, Gaara. We'll see you back at home." She turned for the exit and headed straight towards it without a glance back, expecting Shikamaru to follow her. As he got up to leave, something stopped him in his tracks.

"Shikamaru."

It was the first time Gaara had addressed him by his first name. He froze in place, waiting for the rest.

"Take care of our sister."

A little flustered by how sincere his request was, Shikamaru nodded firmly. "With my life," he responded simply.

"That's what I like to hear," Kankuro grinned. "Go. Or she'll yell at you once you're outside."

"Tch, she'd do that anyway."

"You really do know her well."

With that, Shikamaru thanked them for their company and promptly left to find an impatient Temari leaning against the wall outside the restaurant.

"What took you so long? Don't tell me they-"

He kissed her mid-sentence, his left arm propped up lazily against the wall as he leaned in. She wouldn't tell him, but secretly she enjoyed these moments where he chose to be that little bit more dominant.

When he broke away, she rolled her eyes. "You've really got to stop doing that."

"Don't you like it?" he smirked.

She elbowed him lightly. "Maybe. Just make sure it's not interrupting something important, we know how that went down last time."

"Whatever you say, troublesome lady," he smiled, and linked their hands as they proceeded to walk down the street.


	10. Nightcap

**A/N:** Shikamaru Hiden (the first episode) is out today and I am beyond excited to watch an arc focusing on my favourite character! Plus, I'm crossing my fingers for plenty of ShikaTema moments. I need animated proof of how the couple came to be!

To celebrate, I am posting this chapter (read to the end and you shall be rewarded) AND a ShikaTema one shot - visit my profile to find it. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Still many million pounds away from owning _Naruto_ , sadly.

* * *

It was nearing nine o'clock and the sky was nearly black in Suna. A sudden noise made Shikamaru jump, much to Temari's amusement.

"Relax, idiot. That's the doorbell."

She slithered out of Shikamaru's grasp and went to get the door. "Temariiii," he moaned in a way comically similar to a child. "Don't answer it. Let's just have an evening to ourselves."

She laughed at the suggestion. "Unfortunately, this isn't exactly my house anymore, and I don't think my brothers would be best pleased to be locked out for a night."

The door swung open and Kankuro walked in, kicking off his shoes absently and throwing the puppet sling from his back onto a coathanger.

"Kankuro," Temari admonished him. "Don't be so careless."

"Nice to see you too, Tema," he grinned. "What are you kids up to?"

"Just watching an old movie," Shikamaru yawned. "She loves them, God knows why."

"If you don't like something, just tell me," Temari muttered. "I'm not subjecting you to anything."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he reassured her. "If it makes you happy, I'm happy."

Before the atmosphere could get too soppy and romantic, a hand came down on Shikamaru's shoulder. "I know just the kind of old thing you'll enjoy," Kankuro grinned and went to rifle through a collection of DVDs and books on a shelf. "A-ha!"

"What's this?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled by the leather-bound album in front of him.

"None other than Temari's childhood photos, obviously."

Shikamaru laughed in anticipation while, at the very same moment, Temari raced over to the sofa and attempted to snatch the book out of his hands. However, his long, lanky arms and fast reflexes meant it would continue to stay out of her reach.

" _I hate you_ ," she mouthed at Kankuro, who had the biggest, fakest smile plastered on his face.

Shikamaru opened the cover and was instantly greeted by a large snapshot of his girlfriend at just a few days old. Kankuro pointed at the blob wrapped in cloth. "Hm, are we sure this isn't my baby photo?" he teased.

"Shut up," Temari hissed. "Besides, we all have different coloured hair, idiot."

Shikamaru smiled at their bickering while he paged through the rest of the album. Temari trying a dumpling, Temari in a bubble bath, Temari with her first fan. And in every single picture, her hair was in four spiky bunches.

"Whatever happened to the miserable childhood you always go on about?" Shikamaru asked jokingly.

"All these photos were before my brothers were born. It was a happier time, naturally," she said snidely. Then with a touch of sadness, she added, "My mother was alive, so my father wasn't as much of an asshole. I was always being taken out to experience the world."

"I can tell," Shikamaru murmured, finding a photo of Temari on the seat of a bike with her uncle Yashamaru supporting her while he pushed.

"Kankuro was born by that time," she commented, leaning over the back of the sofa and resting her head on his shoulder while she pointed. "So Yashamaru looked after me a lot while my mom was busy with him."

"And your dad?"

"He was the Fourth Kazekage, remember? So even if he wanted to be a decent dad, he didn't have the time to."

"Of course."

She grimaced at some of the photographs she'd forgotten had existed. "Wasn't I a looker?" she laughed, pointing out her baby fat and toothless grins.

"You were a cute kid," Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kankuro snorted.

Temari slapped her brother on the shoulder. "Just wait 'til he sees pictures of you eating your own snot and first discovering face paint."

"You wouldn't."

By the time they had finished arguing, Shikamaru was midway through the album when he realised there weren't any more photos. "Why does it stop after your third birthday?"

She sighed. "When our mother passed away, we didn't have anymore experiences worth photographing. And that's the shitty childhood I told you about."

"I'm sorry," said Shikamaru, with an undertone of genuine sympathy as opposed to his usual apathetic nature.

"Don't be," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and brushing her lips against his ear. "What matters is the present, right?"

"You two are gross," Kankuro muttered. "I'm going to my room."

"Aren't you at least going to help accommodate for our guest?"

"We have more than enough rooms, what else could you need?"

"Nonsense, he's staying in my room with me," Temari hissed. "Now go fetch the spare pillows."

"No way am I letting you two stay in the same room," Kankuro argued. "I'm just about okay with you two dating, let's not push it."

"It's not for you to decide," Temari said firmly.

"You don't live here anymore, Tema," Kankuro retorted. "Or at least, you haven't for the last few months. Gaara and I make the rules, and I'm sure your new boyfriend doesn't want to disturb the peace, especially not with the Kazekage of Sunagakure."

"Temari, really, it's fine," Shikamaru insisted. "A guest room is perfect, I'm lucky they're letting me stay here at all."

"Damn right," Kankuro nodded.

"Fine," Temari snapped. "But you'd better be on your best behaviour, Kankuro. If you give him a hard time, you can expect a much worse one from me."

With that, he turned to go up the stairs and retire to his room for the night.

"Sorry about that," Temari sighed. "He's just over-protective, you know? I'm the only girl left in the family, so I guess he thinks it's his job."

"Well, isn't that my job, now?" Shikamaru smirked, reaching to tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Her eyes closed briefly at this contact. Then her gaze returned to him. "Tell you what," she whispered. "Until Gaara gets home, we need to be in separate rooms. But once he's asleep, come on over."

"What's gonna happen in the morning?"

"They both leave bright and early, they won't bother us. We're quite lucky we don't have any work to be doing while we're here, we could just lie in bed all day…"

"Sounds perfect to me," he grinned and kissed her forehead gently. He could imagine nothing better than a lazy morning, afternoon and evening spent with his favourite person.

* * *

"Knock knock."

Shikamaru slipped into Temari's room silently once he was certain her red-headed brother had turned in for the night. She was sitting in bed, reading a book, her hair still up in its usual style but this time, damp and unkempt from the shower.

"Took your time, Nara," she chided.

"You know me," he grinned in response. He was dressed simply in a baggy t-shirt and the regular dark pyjama bottoms he wore to bed. He moved to sit on top of her covers to her right, leaning back against the headboard with his arms behind his head. He glanced over at his girlfriend in a state of deep contemplation.

"What are you reading?"

"A book my mother gave me as a child," she replied, turning the page. "That photo album…it made me realise just how much I miss her."

"Weren't you quite young when she passed away?"

"Age doesn't matter. I can see her face in my memories, clear as day. Her smile, her laugh, her kindness. You never forget a mother's love."

He had never taken the time to admire Temari's strength until now; he feared it, yes, but in this very moment, it became all too apparent how lonely her life must've been. She had brothers, but neither of them felt the true pain of losing their mother; Kankuro couldn't remember her, and Gaara was told she didn't care for him. Temari had Karura all to herself for a short while, and she had experienced how much Karura would do for her children. She was shunned by her father for being a woman, an unsuitable heir to the Kazekage clan; and shunned by him moreso for being incompatible with Shukaku. But worst of all, growing up, she lived each day in fear of her sociopathic brother whose violent outbursts made her feel so weak and vulnerable that one day, she decided she did not want to live that way anymore. She trained for years without acknowledgement, up until that very moment when they first met in the Chunin Exams. Even as a genin, she was a force to be reckoned with. Not long after, she had to protect her brother even if that potentially meant war with the Leaf. Her life had never been a smooth ride, but she had always forged ahead, never showing any signs of weakness. To keep up that façade must be…troublesome, to say the least.

"They say it's unconditional, after all," he finally replied.

"I believe them."

She closed the book and returned it to the nightstand. She looked over at him; his head was back, resting on the headboard, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you get under the covers?"

As soon as she said it, he wondered that too and assumed he probably thought it safer to wait for her consent. He shuffled back into the pillow, lifted his long legs and drew them underneath the duvet.

It was then he noticed that she wasn't in fact wearing a tee and shorts as she had last time; this time, she was in a pale blue nightie that reached her mid-thigh. It was a nice change; one that made her look beautifully undone, casual and feminine at the same time. Her short, spiked hair had dried quickly in the heat of the room, so that now she simply looked effortless.

She moved closer to him, and he reciprocated by putting his arm around her and pulling her into him. They lay side by side, her head slotted perfectly in the groove of his neck, her left hand resting on his chest. She could feel his heart beat underneath his shirt, relaxed and quiet, just like him.

"I could listen to this sound all night," she murmured.

"You're not gonna keep me up, are you? That'd be troublesome," he joked.

She rolled her eyes out of his view. "You are damned lucky I put up with your sarcasm. Any other girl would've dropped your stupid ass by now."

"And any other guy would've swapped you for someone with a sweeter tongue."

"Are you sure you want that, though?" she said, deciding now was the time to tease. She raised her head from his collar and let her eyes fall slowly to his lips. "Could a sweeter tongue do this?"

She kissed him before he had time to respond, and within a fraction of second he eagerly complied. But without notice, she pushed her tongue forward to find his. When they connected, he froze momentarily. It was new, an unfamiliar sensation that, as the milliseconds went by, he realised he enjoyed far too much. As the contact intensified and the kiss grew ever more passionate, Temari reached to free his hair from its regular taut ponytail. They rose from their original position slouched against the headboard, now sitting up and facing each other but never parting. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her close to him, as if by letting go he was relinquishing his coveted place as the one she'd chosen. Out of all the men with better looks, a more charming personality, a higher-class family…he was the one she wanted to be with. And he knew he could never take that for granted.

His hair fell loose as Temari tossed the hairband into a corner of the room. Eventually she came up for air, and Shikamaru used this opportunity to explore the rest of her exposed skin with his lips; they travelled along her neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of faint, purplish marks. Her breathing became heavier as his mouth made its journey, but as it began to creep below the neckline of her nightie, she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips back to hers. They continued like this, Shikamaru's hands caressing her waist and back, itching to discover more. As his fingers played their way to the hem of the fabric, she paused.

"Not tonight," she whispered.

"That's okay," he smiled. "We'll go at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

She realised he was echoing her words from when he they were first dating. For once, they were on the exact same page.

She looked into his eyes which were full of hope and admiration and gentility. She used to hate being addressed as 'Princess' as a child, but in his presence, he truly made her feel like one.

"I love you, Shikamaru."

As he heard the words for the first time, he couldn't quite believe it. Even though it was something most couples said at some point, he never imagined that sentence leaving her lips. Perhaps it was because it was the ultimate proof she was laying her heart on the line, something she wouldn't dream of doing in front of anyone she didn't completely trust. He was moved by the thought.

He gazed right back into her stunning teal irises, realising that her brothers were right; her eyes were a perfect mirror of her emotions, and he could see, reflected with the utmost clarity like the surface of still water, the sincerity in her confession. He couldn't help but melt a little at the overwhelming warmth he felt radiating from her smile.

"I love you, too."


	11. Evidence

**A/N:** Nearly 3000 words, wow! I got a little carried away with this one...anyway, mornings in the Kazekage household. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

As the sun rose and Gaara was already up to start his day, he made his way over to his elder sister's room and knocked on the door softly.

Immediately Temari shot up, unwittingly tossing a sleeping Shikamaru to one side a little too roughly, shocking him from his slumber as well. "Who is it?" she asked carefully.

"Gaara," he replied. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, hold on a second," she called. She turned sharply to Shikamaru who lay in an uncomfortable daze. "Shikamaru, you're gonna need to hide."

"Hide?" he mumbled irritably, rubbing his eyes. "What for? You said no one would bother us!"

"Clearly this is a first. Just get in the bathroom, dummy."

Too tired to argue, he stumbled out of bed and into the ensuite, accidentally stubbing his foot on the scales.

"And don't make too much noise!" she whispered after him.

Once she was certain he'd sat down on the lid of the toilet, she relaxed. "Come in, Gaara."

The door slowly opened and it was indeed the Kazekage. He moved a little further into the room.

"I wanted to talk to you quickly about Shikamaru before I leave and you head back to the Leaf," he said bluntly.

"…sure."

"Temari, how long do you think this will last?"

She looked at him in surprise. "What makes you ask that?"

He sighed. "He's from Konoha, Temari. You can't stay there forever. Do you really think long-distance will work when you return to Suna? It's a three day trip, you're both still busy after the war, and he may get distracted when you're gone…"

"He wouldn't," Temari snapped. "He's not that kind of guy. And like I said to Kankuro before, this is between him and I. We'll decide what we want to do when we're ready."

"The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, elder sister," Gaara said solemnly. "I'm reminding you of all this now because the sooner you end things, the less pain it would be for you. So if you reflect on it and realise it won't work out, why prolong that?"

"I am perfectly happy with our current situation and I don't see it changing anytime soon," Temari replied adamantly. "Now, I'd love to keep chit-chatting, but it's five in the morning and I'd rather be sleeping."

Tch, Shikamaru smiled to himself. She's even starting to sound like me.

"Fine, I'm off," Gaara nodded. "One request, however – next time, give us notice when we're having a house guest. I can't stand having people see Kankuro's mess everywhere."

"Whatever you say, little brother."

"Oh, and did you get bitten last night? There are some weird patches on your neck. Maybe you forgot to close the window in your bathroom."

Temari dropped her face to hide her embarrassment. "That's probably it. Yeah, they've been itching like crazy."

"I'll pick up some ointment on the way back from the office tonight. See you later."

"Bye, Gaara." And he was gone.

Temari exhaled deeply as Shikamaru emerged sheepishly from the bathroom. "Insect bites, huh?"

"Still so innocent, bless him," she grinned.

"Well, if they itch so bad, maybe that's because you want a few more…" he said suggestively, sitting on her bed and leaning in towards her neck.

"I don't think you know how insect bites work, Nara," she rolled her eyes, rebuffing him. "Besides, I didn't even realise the marks were there until Gaara pointed them out. Now I've gotta cover them up before I forget and Kankuro sees."

He sighed. "If you must."

She planted a quick kiss on his lips before she got up and went to the bathroom to find some concealer.

He lay back on her bed. "It's nice how much he cares about you," he thought out loud to her.

"I guess, but it frustrates me how little faith everyone has in us," she responded, audibly rummaging through her bathroom cabinets.

"And in me," Shikamaru emphasised. "It's like they don't understand my feelings for you at all."

She peered around the door of the bathroom. "What do you mean?"

He struggled to find the words, not expecting her to call him up on his statement. "Uh, well, they don't realise how much I love you."

"What was that?"

"I love you."

"I know," she snickered, walking out of the bathroom and towards him on the bed. He sat up, and she stood in front of him, playing with his loose locks. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

He rolled his eyes. "Troublesome woman."

"And yet here you are."

"Because I love you, of course."

She sat sideways on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, lucky for you, I love you, too."

Their mouths met again, but as he was about to move away from her face, she put a finger to his lips. "Not the neck, Nara."

"So you've covered it once, you can do it again…"

"You're just gonna taste skin makeup, and I promise you that's not pleasant." She gave him a little peck on the nose. "Once we're back in Konoha and out of my brothers' hunting range, you can lick all the concealer you want."

"Appetising," he murmured sarcastically.

"As sexy as this all is, I can think of a much less sexy but way more satisfying manner of spending the next few hours, and that is sleeping." She yawned and climbed into what had become 'her side' overnight.

"You really are starting to sound like me," he replied smugly, although his brain was also close to turning off. He shuffled backwards and then slid under the covers. He turned to face her back and rested his arm around her, burying his nose into her sandy blonde hair that was still tied back into four loosening bunches. "And one day," he whispered amongst her tresses. "I'm going to see what this hair looks like down, and then I'll know all your secrets."

"Ha," she chided. "If you think that's the extent of a girl's secrets, you're in for a treat, Nara."

He rolled his eyes out of sight. "Whatever." Although he soon stopped caring, sated in his own happiness at just the feeling of having her in his arms, warm, loved, protected. He fell asleep so easily with her here; while it had always been his favourite pastime, since Temari became the single point around which his world orbited, he'd been restless whenever night fell and she was away.

But here in the early hours of the morning, they were simply enjoying each other's existence; they were mentally connected, and that was all the intimacy they needed for now.

* * *

He awoke first, as he usually did. Sometimes he wondered if he automatically did that simply because he wanted to watch her as she slept; the most peaceful expression on her face, one that she never consciously wore, for that was weakness in her eyes and her face gave too much away as it was. But she was beautiful in her slumber, and quiet for a change, although her soft snoring always lingered in the background like a comforting white noise. It might as well be a lullaby, he thought.

He felt her stir, her strong yet slender body still entwined in his arms. He leaned over just enough to kiss her on the cheek. "Morning, beautiful."

Eyes still closed, she smiled. "That's a new one."

"What are you talking about? I always tell you you're beautiful."

She turned to face him, their bodies impossibly close. It was then she looked at his chest. His _bare_ chest. It took a second for her to register.

"Yes, but you've never addressed me as that, before," she said softly, brushing a loose strand of his chin-length hair away from his face. "And since when did I say you could take your shirt off?" she added playfully.

He smirked. "It's damn hot in Suna. Excuse me for not wanting to die of heat exhaustion."

"We have boundaries, Shikamaru," she teased, letting her fingers tiptoe lightly across the planes of his chest, her eyes watching them trace along the lines and grooves.

"Didn't you say 'we were never ones for rules, anyway'?" he chuckled.

"Maybe," she conceded. Her gaze returned to him, and instinctively she went in for the kiss. As their lips met, her hand moved to his face and his neck, her nails lightly scraping his skin in unspoken desperation for closeness. He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her torso into his. The contact, even through her nightie, was electric.

She pulled away briefly and smirked at him. "Does this honeymoon phase ever end?" she questioned.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not complaining."

"It's gotta get old at some point, though, right? We fall into routine. Nothing will excite us anymore. You come home to the same person everyday, have the same conversations, the same sex. I don't see us being able to put up with that kind of life, you know?"

An anxious look crossed his face, and not just because this was the first mention of the word 'sex' between them. "What are you saying, Temari?"

She laughed at how worried she'd made him. "Relax, _darling_. I'm agreeing with a view you've upheld since we first met. Marriage is a drag."

" _Especially_ if it involves pet names like that."

"Not a fan, _honey_?"

"Stop that."

"It's just a joke, _love muffi-_ "

He kissed her just to shut her up. She loved winding him up, and it was something that both frustrated him but felt entirely natural and necessary. Maybe he'd never warm to the idea of cliché spousal nicknames, but it was a chance for him to come up with his own.

When their lips parted, she threw her head back and laughed. "That was rude."

"It was for your own good, beautiful."

"Now _that's_ a name I could get used to."

"Well, it's what you are."

"Explains why my other term of endearment is 'troublesome'."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just as he was about to go in for another steamy makeout session, she sat up and stretched. "Breakfast time," she teased.

"Or we could stay in bed-"

She tugged gently at one of his dark locks. "Breakfast, Nara."

He reluctantly took her hand from his hair and she dragged him out of the covers and off the bed. She kicked his shirt from off the floor into the air where he caught it with his other hand. "You're gonna need that."

She folded her arms as he put his shirt back on and grinned sheepishly. "Let's not give anyone any ideas."

"I thought your brothers left early?"

"Well, Gaara did. Kankuro's a bit lazy, sometimes."

"It's a wonder we're not better acquainted," Shikamaru joked.

"You will be," Temari reassured him. "But just for safety, I'm going out in the corridor first. I'll let you know if it's clear, then you can trail behind as if you just came out of your room and we bumped into each other on our way downstairs."

"Specific," he smiled, smoothing his hair up into its usual slick ponytail. He loved how fearless and independent this woman was, so it amused him that her kryptonite was far closer to home than one would imagine.

* * *

Temari wandered out into no man's land, scouring the immediate area for signs of her brother. She beckoned Shikamaru out onto the landing.

As they reached the kitchen, Kankuro called, "Oh, if it isn't my beloved sister and her roomie."

Shikamaru froze at the bottom of the steps. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"How did you know…?" Temari asked slowly.

"Didn't until just now," Kankuro grinned slyly. "Gotcha."

Temari moved to sock him with her first, however Shikamaru quickly restrained her with his shadow jutsu.

"Relax, Tema," Kankuro laughed lightly. "I don't mind."

Temari's eyes widened with shock. When Shikamaru was sure she was no longer in attack mode, he released her, and her raised right arm dropped to her side.

"Then why did you make such a big deal about it last night?"

"I wanted to see if he had the guts to disobey my direct orders," Kankuro explained casually. "You always call him 'crybaby', after all."

Embarrassment washed over Shikamaru, who looked at Temari with annoyance and disdain.

"So this wasn't just you being overprotective?"

"Hell no," Kankuro chuckled. "Even I don't stand a chance against you, Tema, so I doubt he would try to wrong you in any way. This was just a little test of courage on his part."

Temari rolled her eyes. "All this undue stress."

Kankuro looked at Shikamaru, who was still standing sheepishly at the foot of the stairs. "Congrats, you passed. Do as you please, just keep it PG-13. At least when I'm in the house."

Shikamaru exchanged an apprehensive glance with his girlfriend across the room.

"Sure thing."

"I'm off. See you both later."

"Bye, Kankuro," Temari said absently.

"Later," Shikamaru added.

When the door closed, Shikamaru moved over to Temari who was hovering by the sink in a state of utter confusion. "That was odd," he finally said.

Temari nodded in agreement. "He's my brother and your senior, isn't his test of courage supposed to be beating the living daylights out of you and seeing if you flinch?"

"Why is this _always_ the assumed outcome?" Shikamaru complained. "You Suna-nin sure have a twisted understanding of how relationships work."

Temari smirked. "We live in a shinobi world, what do you expect? Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't mind. Let's make something."

Shikamaru swung open the fridge door to reveal four eggs dotted about, some butter, milk and jam. He thought for a moment. "Do you have any flour?"

"Probably," Temari answered, doing a quick search through the cupboards before pulling out a half-full jar of it. "What do you have in mind?"

"Pancakes."

"Romantic," Temari replied sarcastically.

"Just shut up and start on the batter."

As they gathered the ingredients and Temari started mixing, Shikamaru stood for a moment watching his girlfriend from behind, admiring her late morning perfection. Hair still dishevelled, nightie loose and creased all over, huge open-toed slippers on her feet.

"Too lazy to help, Nara? Or just too weak?"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her. As she was about to move aside to let him do some of the whisking, he encircled her arms from behind and gently placed his hands on hers. He leaned over, his chest pressed against her shoulder blades, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Happy now?" he whispered in her ear, stirring the mixture, his hand controlling hers.

She blushed bright red, not that he could tell. "Someone's a big cuddler," she teased.

"I'm a crybaby, after all."

She laughed. Conversation with her was always interesting; somehow, they always had this dynamic interplay that was often sarcastic and flirtatious, but never soppy and cringeworthy. Even the simple, mundane act of making breakfast would be something to look forward to if she was with him.

"Time to cook them."

She took the job of pouring the batter into the pan, while he was in charge of flipping.

He impressed her with a hat-trick of perfect pancake tosses.

"Okay, now let me try."

Temari took the handle and after some mental preparation, launched the pancake into the air. However, she used a little too much force and ended up with a hysterics-inducing pancake face mask.

Shikamaru doubled over in laughter as the pancake began to split in half while sliding down her face. "I can't breathe," he spluttered, tears forming from his amusement.

Temari knew there was no avoiding the humiliation, so she simply stood there and let the pancake sit on her nose and mouth, her face still to the ceiling from when she looked up to watch it as it flipped.

Eventually Shikamaru stood up straight and leaned towards her. Looking straight into her eyes, he said, "You look…delicious," then promptly bit a chunk off the edge.

"I'm glad it's not going to waste," she finally spoke from underneath the pancake. Then she tilted her face back to its normal position and let the pancake fall into her hands, open and ready.

"The first one's always a reject," he smiled. "Put it on the plate for now. Come on, I'll show you how to flip it properly."

He wrapped his left hand around her waist, holding her close, while his right hand took hers. "Okay, batter in. Good. Rotate it so it covers the base."

"I know all this, idiot," she muttered, but she relaxed into his embrace.

"Just checking," he chuckled. "Now we wait half a minute or so, and it'll be ready."

The time came for the first attempt. "Let's do it!" he said encouragingly, using their hands to shake the pan slightly and loosen the pancake. "One…two…three!"

The pancake was tossed forward and up, turned 180 degrees and landed back in the centre of the pan with a satisfying plop.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he teased.

"You did all the work," she mumbled.

"Just remember, other than pancakes and rice, I can't cook to save my life."

That did make her feel better. They went in for another flip together, before he let go so she could try on her own. When gravity pulled the pancake back towards the pan, it landed slightly off-centre, so that a third was caught on the edge of the pan and subsequently broke off.

"Damn it," she hissed. "So close."

"You'll get there."

"Maybe you should teach me again."

So he moved in behind her and complied.


	12. A Mother, a Daughter

**A/N:** If Temari's brothers seemed scary, could Shikamaru's mother be worse?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

It was dusk when they arrived in Konoha after another long, exhausting journey through the desert and the forest. Temari turned towards her usual apartment, plodding slowly with her eyes to the ground, until she realised no one was trailing behind her.

She paused and looked back. Still at the village gate, Shikamaru was smirking in the dwindling evening light.

"Where are you going?" he called sarcastically.

"Where do you think, idiot?" she groaned.

"I think you're mistaken," he said, enjoying her annoyance. He knew she just wanted to lie down, and he was keeping her from that very important task. "My house is this way."

Her eyes widened. "I'm staying at yours tonight?"

"Sure," he said casually. "You're gonna have to meet my mom sometime."

The implications of his offer dawned on her. "I'm going to meet…your mom?"

In a very rare moment, Temari looked scared. Her boyfriend laughed, in disbelief that Temari could be afraid of a harmless homemaker. His laughter abruptly stopped when he remembered that he was terrified of his mother, too.

"It'll be brief since you'll probably want to drop as soon as we get there. We can have formal introductions and icebreakers in the morning."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That sounds good," she smiled, walking towards him. He held out his hand and when they made contact, laced his fingers in hers.

* * *

"Shikamaru, is that you?"

The light switched on in the hallway. Yoshino appeared from her room, rubbing her weary eyes as they adjusted from the previous darkness.

"Yeah, Mom," Shikamaru smiled in the dingy yellow light. "What are you doing up so late?"

"A mother always worries about her son," she replied matter-of-factly. It took a moment before she finally noticed the woman standing just behind Shikamaru's shoulder, her hand tentatively gripping his. "Have we met?" she asked, trying to suppress the fatigue in her voice.

"Mom, this is Temari." Shikamaru let go of her hand so he could place his in the small of her back, nudging her forward so they were standing in line. Temari bowed her head before Yoshino.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Nara," she said, doing her best to sound demure and respectful. She could almost feel Shikamaru smirking at the discrepancy between how she treated his mother and how she spoke to him.

"Please, call me Yoshino," the woman smiled warmly. Temari studied her for a minute: her dark brown, almost black eyes; the hard line of her mouth when she was contemplating something; her heart-shaped face and chin that came to a soft vertex…all perfectly copied into Shikamaru. "Are you alright, dear? You look a little dazed."

Temari blinked a few times and snapped out of her analysis. "Sorry, I was just remarking how similar you and Shikamaru look."

Yoshino raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's new. Everyone says he's the spitting image of his father." Her eyes fell to the ground, sad and poignant. She quickly collected herself and added, "Sometimes he walks in and I swear it's Shikaku."

"He was a great man. And he lives on through his son," Temari nodded, treading carefully. "But there's a lot of you in Shikamaru, too."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," Yoshino beamed at her. "What about you? Do you look like your mother?"

Temari smiled to herself, lost in memories. "Unfortunately my mother passed away when I was very young. I think most people would say so. We have the same eye and face shape. But her hair was sandy brown as opposed to my sandy blonde, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of indigo. I wish I'd inherited that."

Shikamaru leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I personally prefer your teal."

Temari blushed a little, and Yoshino noticed. Slowly, she commented, "I can't believe my little Shikamaru has finally brought a girl home. My boy is becoming a man!" She reached over to pinch his cheek proudly.

"Mom!" he groaned. "Don't just make assumptions."

"Well, are you two dating?"

Sheepishly, he replied, "Yes."

"Then I assumed correctly."

"I am technically an adult, you know."

She slapped him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Don't get smart me with, mister. However old you get, you'll always be my kid."

Temari laughed. _So this was his introduction to women_ , she thought silently. No wonder he thinks they're troublesome. "I take it I'm the first?" she joked.

"Oh yes," Yoshino affirmed, much to Shikamaru's discomfort. "To be honest, I never really knew if anyone was smart enough for him, or if someone could whip him into shape…"

"Please stop," Shikamaru begged, voice strained with tiredness. "It's late, and I'm sure Temari is exhausted from the journey…"

"No, I could stay up and chat to your mother all night," Temari grinned slyly. She turned to Yoshino. "Although I wouldn't want to keep you up. You've already been awake for much longer than needs be because of us."

"Nonsense, dear," Yoshino smiled. "Are you sure you aren't hungry? I can cook up something quickly."

"Really, Mom, we're fine…"

"I wasn't asking you," she snapped at her son, who instantly retreated into a shadow of himself. She returned her attention to Temari, her face instantly lightening when facing her guest. "Temari, would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, I couldn't stomach anything now," Temari assured her, a pleasant smile on her face; Shikamaru observed her with both curiosity and cynicism. "But thank you for the offer, it's very kind."

"If you say so," Yoshino nodded. "Sleep well, dear. Shikamaru, I take it you'll prepare the guest room and show her how to use the shower?"

"Yes, Mom," he responded automatically. Temari chuckled internally; there was zero chance Shikamaru would dare suggest the idea of them sharing a bed. She found his cowardice around his mother highly amusing.

"I haven't had time to clean since Shikamaru didn't inform me we would be having a guest," Yoshino explained apologetically. "Make sure he makes everything neat and tidy. I won't have you staying in a pigsty." She turned towards her son. "Got it, Shikamaru?"

"Yes," he mumbled, taking Temari's hand and leading her towards the stairs. "I'll take care of everything."

"You'd better," Yoshino called after them. "Shout at him if he doesn't, Temari."

"I intend to," she laughed. "Goodnight."

* * *

As they lay facing each other in his bed, Temari toyed gently with his loose hair. His arm rested over her waist as it usually did.

"So," she began quietly. "My turn to ask. How come you were never involved with anyone before me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled. "I thought women were troublesome."

"You still do," Temari complained. "Yet here I am. That can't have been the only reason."

He sighed. "Fine. I didn't really understand love or romance or attraction at all until two years ago; I'd never experienced them, so I didn't actively seek them. By the time my mind had matured enough to perceive them, I'd met you."

Temari smiled halfheartedly. "How unlucky it is that you and I ended up together, even though I'm everything you never wanted."

He saw the guilt in her eyes and couldn't fathom it at all. "Funny, turns out I had no idea what I wanted at all."

"Everyone always thought that if you had to settle down, it would be with a nice, quiet girl who would do your laundry and cook your food and hold her own against you in shogi. Someone so mild-mannered and cooperative it would make love the least troublesome thing in the world for you."

"You're missing the point, though," he countered, his finger tracing her jawline. "Love isn't supposed to be easy."

"But it can be," Temari replied, her eyes dropping to his neck. "And if it can, then why would you deliberately make more hassle for yourself?"

He smirked at her. "Where is all this insecurity coming from? Aren't you supposed to be the most confident and self-assured woman I know?"

She frowned. "I'm new to this too, remember? Besides, everyone has insecurities."

"Oh yeah? What are the other ones, then?"

"Well for one, I'm nowhere near as smart as you."

"Tch, what does that mean?"

"Oh, come on! Everyone in the village knows you're a genius. Don't forget the part you played in the war, too." She paused and uttered, very quietly, "I just worry you'd get bored of hanging around me."

"Temari," he said sternly. "An IQ is just a number, it's meaningless in the grand scheme of things. You are intelligent, your rise through the ranks proves it. But what's more important is you're not just book smart. You know so much about the world, you're very witty and perceptive. When we talk, it's always on the same level. I never need to dumb myself down for you, I promise. Besides, I could never get bored of being with you," he smiled, pulling her a little closer. "You always keep me on my toes."

"How so?"

"For starters, I just found out you had insecurities. That I never would've guessed in a million years. When we were younger, I admired you, but mostly out of fear. I knew from day one this was the kind of woman who wouldn't take shit from anyone…this was someone who believed in her abilities and turned that faith into action."

"Hm…" she pondered, lost in thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I didn't really have insecurities back then. They've only cropped up recently, and they're all related to you."

"Me?!"

She chuckled. "My intellect. My power. My appearance. My general personality…all called into question by you."

He moved his hand from her waist to her face. "I'm settling this now, and only once, so listen carefully, Tem. I've already assured you of how smart you are. And how brave and strong. I don't know what you could possibly be self-conscious about when it comes to how you look, because as I've told you in the past, you're beautiful. Not just to me; it's simply fact. Maybe I say it too much and you've become desensitised, or maybe I don't say it enough and you've forgotten. But both when we were friends and when we became more, I thought you were stunning. You were stunning on our first date, and you're still stunning now in your pyjamas with no makeup. As for your personality, like I said, I never get bored of being with you. I always look forward to it, because each time, I learn something new. You always know how to keep it interesting, and if it weren't for you, I'm sure our conversations would be far more dull. And just for the record, I call you 'troublesome' for the same reason you call me a 'crybaby'…if anything were troublesome in this relationship, it wouldn't be you, it would be me trying my best to deserve you. I am a very lucky man in many ways, and as lazy as I am, I would never take you for granted."

Temari gazed at him, wonderously and incredulously. She blushed bashfully, not expecting his confession to be so detailed and heartfelt.

"Shikamaru Nara, that was the soppiest thing I've ever heard."

He frowned, not expecting that kind of reaction. Weren't women supposed to lap up compliments? He could never win with her.

Before he could open his mouth to argue, she added, "…but also the most moving thing anyone's ever said to me."

She kissed him gently, her hand laid lightly on his neck to keep his face close to hers. His arm wrapped around her waist once more, and though there was a time and place for passion, this kiss was sweet, a simple caress to show how much they meant to each other. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

" _Love_ ," she rolled her eyes. "It does weird things to you."

He smirked. "Like what?"

"It makes _me_ pleasant. And it makes _you_ romantic. How un-us."

A small laugh escaped his throat. "Isn't that the mark of a well-made couple, though?" he reasoned. "You help each other be the best versions of yourselves."

"Shut up, smartass."

And she kissed him again to keep him quiet.


	13. Doubt

**A/N:** Fair warning...most of you probably won't be enjoying this chapter very much. All the more motivation to watch this space and see what happens next!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

Three months in, and it was comfortable; they'd struck a good balance between being with each other and having their own lives. The inquisitive interest of their friends and fellow villagers had died down a little, so now they could simply enjoy their relationship in peace. Rather than Konoha's power couple, they were part of the furniture; admired and acknowledged, but never trapped in the limelight. It was almost surreal – when it came to having a girlfriend, Shikamaru never dreamed he could have everything he wanted at once: a quiet, unremarkable life with a woman who truly cared for him. His current state with Temari was like the epitome of marital bliss.

"I'm leaving for Suna."

Shikamaru added various greens and meats to his bowl of rice from the selection they had ordered. "Okay. When will you be back?"

Temari bit her lip. "I'm not coming back."

Shikamaru's head snapped up from the table and contorted curiously at his girlfriend sitting across from him. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I just need to leave, Shikamaru."

He reached across to take her hand, resting next to her plate. She flinched and quickly retracted it.

"What's the matter, Tem?"

"Shikamaru, it's been three months," she began. "We knew I'd have to go back to Suna eventually."

"I thought we were going to cross that bridge when we came to it?"

"Well, we're here," she replied quickly. "And I can't keep delaying it. I keep pretending to myself I can stay here indefinitely, but this is not my home. I don't know why I'm still paying for the rent on a small apartment here when I have a perfectly good house in Suna with my brothers. I left everything there. And now it's time for me to go back."

"What brought about this revelation?" he enquired, eyes serious, his voice growing tense.

"It was a long time coming," she reiterated. "But I don't know. I'm homesick. I don't belong here."

"Temari…"

"One more thing," she said, trying to blurt out what she had rehearsed before she became too wrapped up in his facial expression and changed her mind. "You shouldn't come with me."

His eyes widened. There was a mixture of confusion, sadness and anger in them, but all so messily blended she couldn't tell what the overriding emotion was. "What are you trying to say?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm saying…I think it's best if we go our separate ways."

"Tem, think about what you're saying here…"

"I have," she rebutted. "And it's not going to work out, Shikamaru. I've thought about it a hundred times, laid awake at night contemplating...and I realised that I don't love you," she lied through her teeth. "Maybe I did. Or maybe I was just naïve and thought it was love. But I can't give you what you want, Shikamaru. What you deserve. That's it…I can't give you the love that you deserve."

She saw the anguish in his face and tried her best to avoid looking at it for too long, fearing she would break down in tears and lose every ounce of composure she had tried so desperately to maintain for this.

"Why?" was all he could whisper in return.

"You and I…we were incompatible from the start," Temari explained. "Oil and water. For starters, I'm three years older than you. It's caused quite a stir already, and I don't want to be that cougar every young guy makes crude jokes about. We're in different places. I'll probably have to settle down soon, but you're just getting started. I'm loud and impatient and brash; troublesome to say the least. You never saw yourself having a long-term girlfriend anyway, never mind a wife. As for me…it's not like there's someone else in the picture. If anything, I think I'm better off alone. That's how I was growing up, and it's what suits me best. My brothers were the focus of my relatives, and I never had any friends to speak of. I've grown accustomed to that. I just don't think I'm cut out for this relationship business."

" _Bullshit!_ " Shikamaru snapped, standing up and throwing his chopsticks down onto the table with such force they bounced off and landed on the floor a few feet away. A few others in the restaurant turned to look.

"Sit down, Shikamaru," Temari hissed at him. "You're making a scene."

"What else did you expect?" he retorted angrily. "Did you think I would just take this lying down? Why here? Why now?"

"I told you, it's just time for me to go. I've been putting it off for a while, and only now I finally had the courage to announce my decision."

Slowly he sunk back into his chair. "Where is this 'real courage' you always preached about? What you're doing is cowardly. You won't even give me a legitimate reason."

She exhaled, exasperated. "Fine. Just lower your voice and listen, okay?"

He crossed his arms and waited, his hard eyes locked onto hers.

"Shikamaru…when I'm with you, I feel weak. Vulnerable. Like I could be blown over by a gust of wind and I'd never be able to get back up. And that's not how I should feel. When you're in a relationship with someone, that person should make you stronger. A more powerful version of yourself. I once felt that powerful. But that was alone. Now that I'm with you…I feel weak all over again."

The anger dissipated from his eyes and was instead replaced by hurt. "How can you feel weak? I thought I was the crybaby in this relationship."

"Not anymore," she replied. "All I do nowadays is let my emotions rule me. I used to be so goal-focused, I never let anything get in the way of my work. But since being with you, I can't think straight anymore. I'm half as capable as I used to be, and I can't afford to have a relationship hold me back. It's hard enough already being a woman in a shinobi-oriented society."

"But we had a system. We managed to keep our work and personal lives separate. No one for a second questioned your integrity or rationale because of us. They still respect you now as they did before. Nothing has changed besides your perception of things."

"Now that's a lie," Temari responded defiantly. "Before, when people mentioned me, it was always about my work or my dignity or my strength of character. But now, it's what I do in relation to you. ' _What's Konoha's number-one genius doing with that chick from Suna? Where are they going? Why is she so tanned?'_. I've become another generic celebrity. I'm barely a shinobi anymore, I'm just a media personality."

"Why do you even care what other people think?" Shikamaru questioned. "One of my favourite things about you is how you couldn't give two shits about someone else's opinion."

"You see? All I am is neurotic when I'm with you." She put down money for her half of the meal and pushed her chair back. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I really am. But I can't keep lying to myself anymore."

"Tem-"

She walked away quickly, needing to get out of the restaurant before she burst into tears. As soon as she was in the street, she ran for her apartment, afraid to look at other people, afraid he would follow her. She felt as thought the guilt would swallow her whole. To sit there and say all those things she knew she didn't mean…she broke her own heart, and she knew it.

When she reached her accommodation, she shut everything: doors, windows, blinds, curtains. She put the chain on, yanked her large travel bag out from under her bed and furiously started packing, throwing her wardrobe open and grabbing clothes by the armful. As she stuffed and crammed all her belongings, she could only think of his face as she left the restaurant; pained and distraught. And then she let go of everything she was holding, fell to her knees and cried.

The doorbell rang, followed by persistent knocking. She was immediately silenced, and quickly returned to her packing.

"Temari, open up. We're not done talking about this."

She couldn't respond. She _wouldn't_ respond. Any words, and she would lose it.

"Tem," he repeated. "Please."

She ran into her bathroom and grabbed everything from the cabinets. _Thank God I travel light_ , she thought, returning to the bed and piling all her toiletries on top of her clothes. She went round and emptied the apartment of everything else: her books, her paperwork, her alarm clock and her photos. As she zipped up the bag, her eye was caught on a tiny, green, prickly object on her desk.

Hurriedly, she threw the travel bag over one shoulder and her fan over the other. She opened the doors to her balcony as quietly as possible, realising this was it; no going back. Without thinking, she grabbed the cactus off the desk before closing the French doors behind her and escaping into the night.

* * *

It was beginning to get light in Konoha; Shikamaru woke up, groggy and confused from sitting slumped outside of Temari's apartment all night. He shook his head to get his thoughts straight.

"Did I really fall asleep here?" he asked himself, getting up slowly. He tried to remember what had led him to be in this position in the first place.

Then he felt his heart break all over again.

It was a wretched pain; he physically ached, not just from the lack of bed but from the stress and sadness of the evening before. He wondered if it was real, or just a terrible nightmare. He turned and banged on the door.

"Temari," he groaned loudly. "Temari, let me in."

An elderly woman emerged from the adjacent apartment and frowned at him. "What on Earth do you think you're doing? It's five in the morning, for crying out loud. The village is still asleep, you know!"

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically. "I was just leaving."

She grumbled something rude and incoherent before retreating back into her home. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in a daze before setting off for his house.

* * *

"Where have you been?!"

Yoshino had thrown open the front door and was evidently not happy with her son. Her hands were in fists rested defiantly on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said. "I just had a rough night."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You're not twenty, yet; if I find out you've been drinking, you'll never hear the end of it, mister." She looked him up and down and noticed his dishevelled appearance. "What happened to you? Did you get even a wink of sleep?"

"Sort of," he mumbled in reply. "I'll be fine once I shower." He kicked off his shoes and headed for the stairs.

"Okay, but we're having a talk about your bad habits once you're clean and awake," she yelled. "Poor Temari, having to whip someone like you into shape. I was up all night worrying…"

Although unwitting, her comments stung. He quickly made his way up to his room to get away from her words.

He collapsed onto his bed, ready to sleep it all away. He turned to his side and noticed something new next to his alarm clock. He sat up and blinked a few times, examining the item a little more closely.

Sure enough, it was a tiny, green, prickly cactus; awfully similar to the one he had had given to Temari before one of their dates. It even had the same pot, and the same colour soil. In fact, it was the same. Not just the same cactus; the same exact cactus. The one he gave and she accepted.

There was only one difference: this one had a small note attached to it. He slowly took it between his fingers and read the words: " _I'm sorry. You deserve better._ "


	14. Aftermath

**A/N:** I know I left some of you reeling after that last chapter - sorry to spoil the party! But hey, the course of true love never did run smooth. Unfortunately, real relationships aren't all the fluffy fanfics we've all read and loved. But if you'd rather experience some happy ShikaTema (warning: shameless plug), I have a few one-shots I've posted that you may want to check out (#masterofsegues).

Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. Reading them always makes my day so please keep them coming! Sorry for the silence - please know I do see every single one and smile hugely. I will start replying, promise! ^-^

Without further ado...the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

This feeling was foreign to him; it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was somewhat akin to grief, and yet it also seemed vastly different from the emotions he toiled with following the deaths of his sensei and his father. This time, he didn't have Shikaku to help him release his suffering, or friends to remind him of what was truly important. It was a terrible, overwhelming, mind-numbing sadness that both made him want to scream at the world and shut himself off from society, one that neither Ino nor Choji could understand, something only he could think and feel.

The first night was the hardest. When he hadn't come down for dinner, Yoshino marched angrily to his room. She banged on the door. "Shikamaru Nara, I can't believe you've spent all day sleeping. Get downstairs NOW or you won't be eating."

"I'm not hungry, Mom."

"Yeah, right! You haven't had anything since you got back eight hours ago. In fact, we still need to have that talk about where exactly you were last night. Don't think I've forgotten, mister."

Without a word, Shikamaru opened the door. His eyes were sunken with fatigue, his lanky figure casting a somewhat hollow presence in the wake of his melancholy.

"Temari and I broke up," he said flatly.

Yoshino's raised arm dropped to her side. She stared blankly at her son who had visibly diminished into half the man he used to be. "Oh, Shikamaru…"

"It's okay, Mom," he responded absently. "I should've seen it coming."

"You mean…she…broke up with you?"

He nodded solemnly.

She moved towards him. At first he flinched, believing this to be another one of those times when she'd chastise him with a ladle. Instead, rather unexpectedly, she threw her arms around him in a doting, parental embrace. They hadn't shared a real mother-son moment since he was ten and thought he'd gotten too old for that sort of thing, not to mention Yoshino was more often than not angry with him rather than proud or concerned. Her iron grip was full of sympathy and shared pain. He didn't know how to feel or how to begin. So he simply broke down in tears and let his heartbreak consume him momentarily.

Yoshino patted her son's back in reassurance as he sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder, gravity pressing his face into her collarbone due to their awkward height difference. She was worried she wouldn't be strong enough to support all of his weight as he leaned into her, letting every muscle in his upper body relax in agony, but she did her best to just be there for him when he most desperately needed it.

* * *

The next day he chose an alternative, equally popular coping mechanism: denial. He went about his daily life as usual, pretended he'd jumped back in time to the way his life was pre-girlfriend. He missed those days; a relationship was the last thing on his mind, and as a result, he never felt distraught at missing out. But now, even as he tried to return to that and relinquish every memory he had of Temari, it all reminded him of her.

When he reported to work that day, Kakashi greeted him with, "Good morning, Shikamaru."

"Morning, Lord Sixth," he said in his usual, nonchalant tone.

He decided to allude to the elephant in the room. "I understand that Temari chose to return to Suna," he said slowly. "She informed me of her decision only this morning in writing. Have you two made arrangements?"

He decided to put the Hokage out of his misery, not that it would put him out of his. "It won't be a problem…as we're no longer a couple."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that, Shikamaru."

"Don't worry about it. I promised you before I wouldn't let it interfere with my work, and I have no intention of going against my word."

He smiled halfheartedly. "I don't doubt it. But Shikamaru, please know I understand. You're in a difficult place right now and I wouldn't blame you if you just wanted to forget about it and move on. But take it from me: don't push it out of your mind and reject the support of your friends. I know how that one ends."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I want you to take the day off."

Shikamaru looked at him in bewilderment. "Why? I'm perfectly capable of-"

"I know you are," Kakashi acknowledged. "This is a command, not a request. Go out. Have some food with Choji or Naruto or something. Talk to someone, take it easy, and I'll assign you something tomorrow."

Shikamaru knew better than to argue with the Hokage, whether that was Tsunade or now Kakashi. "Whatever you say, boss."

* * *

He walked through the streets of Konoha, hands in his pockets, head down. He had never paid much attention to anything other than the clouds before, but now everything had lost its colour.

"Ow!"

Shikamaru looked up and saw he'd inadvertently walked into Sakura. She rubbed her shoulder and was about to retaliate contemptuously when she recognised him. "Oh, Shikamaru! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," he lied. "What are you up to?"

"Just shopping around for Choji's birthday present," she smiled, holding up a little paper bag in front of him.

 _Crap_ , he thought. _Note to self: find something for Choji before Tuesday._

Suddenly Sakura remembered something. "Hey, I saw Temari leave via the village gates last night. When's she coming back?"

He tried his best to mask his instant despair. "She's not."

"I don't understa…" she trailed off. She saw the torment in his eyes and realised her misstep. "Oh Shikamaru, I'm so sorry."

"I don't know why people keep telling me they're sorry," he replied indifferently. "It's never their fault. Besides, apologies…they're just words."

She could sense the undertone of bitterness in his conclusion. "Well, I mean mine," she insisted. "You're incredibly resilient, though. You'll be back up on your feet in no time."

He didn't know if he could believe her, but nonetheless he appreciated the sentiment. "I hope so."


	15. A Year Wiser

**A/N:** Boys will be boys. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Choji."

He set down his gift, which was bulky and wrapped in copious layers of paper and ribbon. Choji tore into it to reveal a giant hamper of his favourite foods, much to his delight, as well as some butterfly-shaped shuriken.

"Wow, thanks Shikamaru! It looks awesome."

He shrugged. "Thanks for being my best friend all these years."

Choji patted him on the back and smiled.

"Come in! The party's just getting started. Where's Temari?"

"She…couldn't make it. She sends her apologies and birthday wishes."

He was initially perplexed, but quickly forgot about it. "That's too bad. I'll catch her some other time. The rest of the guys are on the sofa trying to catch grapes in their mouths if you wanna join."

He laughed. "I think I'll grab a beer first."

Shikamaru headed for the fridge and grabbed an ice cold Asahi from the inside shelf. As he shut the door, Ino appeared.

"Shikamaru!" she cried, giving him a brief hug. "I haven't seen you around for a week. Did Kakashi send you on an A-rank mission again?"

He smiled. "No, nothing like that. Just busy with paperwork, that's all."

"Well, it still proves how important you are to the village," Ino affirmed. "I hope you still made time to see Temari. You're all she ever talks about."

His heart felt like it was breaking all over again, though it hadn't healed at all either. Nevertheless, he put on a familiar grin. "Really? I never suspected that."

"Well, it's all she ever talks about to me anyway," Ino amended. "You're pretty much the only common ground we have."

He smiled to himself. "You won't need to search for anything else. We broke up."

Ino's eyes popped. "WHAT?!"

"Shh!" Shikamaru quickly hushed her with his finger. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"But it's a HUGE deal!" Ino insisted. In a quieter voice, she asked, "What happened, Shikamaru? Are you okay?"

He sighed. "A lot of things were said, and she ended it. Her personal life interfered with her professional life, so she wanted to return to Suna. That was the gist of it."

Ino looked sympathetically at him. "Sometimes things just don't work out the way you want them to, I guess."

"Does anyone really know what they want, though?" he quizzed. Realising he would probably start ranting if he wasn't careful, he composed himself. "Anyway, now you know. Just don't tell everyone, please?"

She nodded in understanding. "I won't, promise. But when did this happen?"

"About a week ago."

"Shikamaru!" she exclaimed. "It's been a week and you didn't think to let me know? I thought we were close friends?"

"We are," he said. "But honestly, I've been trying to forget about it myself."

She looked sadly at him. "Time heals all wounds."

"Let's hope that's true."

"I just don't understand…" she whispered. "Why would she just…leave? That's not like Temari at all."

"She probably has troubles of her own to worry about," he suggested. "And involving me would've been too much."

"But…she loved you."

He was silent.

"I mean, she did love you, didn't she?"

"I don't know anymore, Ino. It's been a very troublesome week for me emotionally. But if she's going to move on with her life, so am I."

"That's a good attitude to have," Ino said encouragingly. Then she caught the eye of a particular someone walking past. "Hey, Shiho!" she called. "Come say hi."

The bespectacled girl walked in and greeted them, blushing as her gaze fell on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-san, it's nice to see you here," she said sweetly.

Shikamaru was on edge. He knew exactly what Ino had in mind and his gut reaction was to get out of the situation. But that wouldn't be socially acceptable, and Ino would probably kill him. So he simply stood there, smiled and conducted his social graces.

"I need to go refill the punch bowl. You two reminisce over your time in the intelligence department!" Ino said brightly, and in the next second, she was gone.

"So, I didn't realise you and my teammates were good friends?"

"Well, actually, neither of them invited me," Shiho admitted, fiddling with the arms of her glasses. "Sakura did."

 _Sakura?_ he thought to himself, puzzled. Then he remembered she was the first to know about his breakup. _So this is what she meant by bouncing back…_

"That was nice of her," he murmured, half paying attention.

"Yes, it was," Shiho agreed. "Although I think it was because she feels sorry for me. We first met when she was helping the Fifth after Lord Jiraiya's passing, and I confessed I didn't really have friends in my own generation since I'm not a shinobi."

"Did you ever think about becoming one when you were younger?"

"No, I let my brothers take care of that," she said innocently. "It's kind of a man's duty, don't you think?"

All he could think about was how Temari would never take that lying down. She and him had bickered a thousand times over this sort of thing, and she was always right.

"I suppose," he replied airily.

"I heard you were promoted to jonin recently," she smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah," he said. "Although it only means more responsibility."

"Wow," she said, genuinely amazed. "I always knew you were very talented, Shikamaru-san. The people who become jonin at your age or younger, they're the really impressive ones."

He had a perfect example in his mind.

"Well, I should go…I have an early start tomorrow morning. It was really nice chatting," she chimed, then quickly scribbled something on a tissue lying on the counter. "Here's my number," she said, thrusting it into his hand with a newfound confidence that she worried would not last any longer than a few seconds. "We should hang out sometime. I really enjoyed working with you, you know."

She left to say goodbye to Sakura, while Shikamaru simply stood there with a crumpled tissue in his palm. He tried to make sense of what had just happened, but thought it better to breeze past it. So he returned to the living room, dropping the tissue in the bin on the way out of the kitchen.

"There you are!"

Before his eyes was a shock of blond hair that was unmistakably Naruto's. "I was wondering where you were all evening."

"I've been here for an hour, Naruto."

"Oh," he said blankly. "Huh. Well, you've clearly been hiding from me then."

"Or you were too preoccupied catching grapes in your mouth."

"Twenty-one in a row, you know!" he exclaimed proudly. Then his smile faded as he muttered, "Although Choji managed thirty-five."

Shikamaru laughed. "What did you expect?"

Naruto shrugged. "At least I beat Kiba."

"He isn't hard to beat."

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Naruto replied irritably. "You seem to have it all figured out. Let's see how many you can catch."

"I'll pass, thanks," he droned. "I think I'm just gonna head home."

"So soon?" Naruto asked. "The night is still young!"

"The last thing I need is an alcohol-fuelled evening of regrets," said Shikamaru. "You guys have fun."

"What's gotten into you?" Naruto wondered. "Did the scary Sand lady hurt your feelings?" he teased.

Shikamaru looked at him morosely. "She broke up with me."

The colour drained from Naruto's face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Without further discussion, Naruto dragged Shikamaru towards the door and called over the rest of the boys.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked anxiously.

"The bar. We're getting you drunk."

* * *

Naruto and Choji, having essentially tied themselves to Shikamaru, plonked their lanky friend down on a bar stool and the rest of the guys surrounded him, leaving him with no escape route. He sighed.

"This is a bad idea."

"As they say, alcohol is the best cure for a broken heart."

"No one says that."

"Shut up and drink, Shikamaru."

They pinned him to his seat as Choji ordered some shots from the bartender. "Make that six rounds," he added.

Shikamaru's eyes bugged. "You guys…"

"You want to forget about her, don't you? This is how you do it," Naruto claimed.

"What if I don't want to forget about her?"

"Well, you at least want to forget about the heartache, right?"

He couldn't argue with that. So he inhaled deeply, took the shot glass from Kiba's hands and knocked it back.

"That's right," Kiba grinned. "Who needs a bitch like her, anyway?"

"Don't call her that," Shikamaru snapped. "That's not for you to decide."

"This is good, let out all those pent-up emotions," Kiba said encouragingly. "All the anger, the resentment, the frustration." He handed his friend another shot.  
Shikamaru downed it in one go. "It must be bad if I'm realising you're right."

* * *

"Thank goodness you're awake."

Shikamaru looked up and noticed he was sitting in one of the booths in the corner of the bar with Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sai and Shino eyeing him intently.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Kiba muttered. "You won't remember any of this tomorrow, anyway."

Shikamaru sighed. "I miss her."

"We know."

"I love her."

"We know that, too."

"I just can't believe she…she just left like that," he complained, his words still slightly incoherent. "I just…why?"

"I can't believe it wasn't the first thing you thought to tell me today," Choji grumbled. "I'm your best friend, man. I'm supposed to know you inside and out."

"I didn't want to spoil your birthday," he mumbled in response.

"Sit up, Shikamaru," Choji instructed him, to which he grudgingly obeyed. It took him a solid minute to muster the physical competence to prop himself up on his elbows, then actually sit up.

"Fuck," he groaned, clutching his temple. "Got up too fast."

"Too fast? You took an eternity-"

"Shut up, Kiba," Sai muttered, and for once, on cue.

"We should get him back home," Lee suggested.

"Are you kidding? If his mom sees him like this, she'll have a fit!" Choji exclaimed. "Naruto, go get him some water. He'll sober up in no time once he flushes it all out of his system."

Naruto complied, while Shikamaru continued rambling. "I don't know if she feels the same, and she said a lot of things and I'm just so confused and this is all one troublesome mess and she has no idea." He paused. "Hey Kiba, why are there three of you?"

Naruto returned with a pitcher of water and a glass. He handed them to Choji who poured and then held the water to Shikamaru's mouth.

"Drink."

"Noouhhhh," he slurred. "No more drinking. Everything is spinning. And spinning. Round and round and round and round…"

"It's water, Shikamaru. Drink some water. Everything will stop spinning once you chug down this glass."

Shikamaru sat still for a moment and eyed the glass carefully. "If this is vodka, I swear to God…"

Choji sighed and tipped the glass between Shikamaru's lips before he could protest. Shikamaru spluttered at first, but eventually the glass was empty.  
Choji wiped Shikamaru's mouth with a napkin. "Better?"

His best friend nodded. "More," was all he could cough in reply.

After draining the pitcher of its contents and a hasty trip to the men's room, Shikamaru was finally feeling stable enough to head home. Nonetheless, he was helped from the bar to his door by Naruto and Choji.

"Now remember," Choji whispered. "If you wake your mom, focus on one of her pupils and with any luck you'll stand still. But whatever the case, head straight to your bed with minimal fuss."

"Got it," Shikamaru said, although he'd already half-forgotten the advice. "Sorry I ruined your party, Choji."

"Don't worry about it, man," Choji replied breezily. "Ino's great at these things. I'm sure she had it all under control in my absence."

"Happy birthday, again. Thanks for everything."

"Night, Shikamaru."


	16. An Unexpected Encounter

**A/N:** Ignorance is bliss. Or is it?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

As Shikamaru was en route to his usual Monday morning meeting in the Hokage tower, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shikamaru."

He turned, and an apprehensive look crossed his face when he saw the Kazekage walking stoically beside him.

"Gaara," Shikamaru choked out. "I mean, Lord Kazekage," he corrected himself hastily.

"No need for the honourifics," he smiled. "This isn't a professional context, and we are old friends, aren't we, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru didn't know how to respond to that.

"I truly am sorry things didn't work out with you and my sister," he said, in as heartfelt a tone as he could muster. "I may not have said it at the time, but I thought you two could go the distance. Literally and figuratively."

"Here I was thinking you would have my head if I ever tried to make a move on her," Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

"Well, I still would've been your worst nightmare had you hurt her at all during," he teased. "But you're a smart guy. It's just a shame that the elders couldn't see that."

Shikamaru looked perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"They weren't convinced of your suitability for Temari. At their request, I spoke to her about your relationship when you came to Suna, and after that discussion you had my support. But the Sunan higher-ups continued to disagree with me."

"Maybe it wouldn't have worked out anyway, then," Shikamaru mused.

Gaara nodded. "They are always interfering with our personal lives. I'm just surprised Temari complied so easily."

"Wait…they were behind our breakup?"

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't know?"

"No," he said flatly. "She gave me many reasons, none of which included being pressured by her superiors."

"'Pressured' would be putting it lightly," Gaara said. "From what I heard, it was more akin to blackmail."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "This wasn't her choice? At all?"

"No," Gaara revealed. "And it takes _a lot_ for Temari to back down."

"I can imagine," Shikamaru said through his teeth. "But aren't you the Kazekage? Don't you have some sort of overruling authority?"

"Unfortunately, that wouldn't be much of a democracy," Gaara replied pitifully. "Believe me, Shikamaru, I tried to put in a good word for you. But it was almost microcosmic of the Uchiha _coup d'état_ all those years ago. They had talked about it among themselves, and offered her the ultimatum without my knowledge or consent."

"How did you find out about all of this?"

"When your sister returns to the village unannounced and completely distraught, one gets a little concerned," Gaara explained. "It took a while before she finally told me the truth, and not just this absurd cover story I assume she gave you."

"Absurd," Shikamaru murmured.

"Utterly absurd," Gaara rolled his eyes. "The secret is out, so I guess there is no use in damage control. But I can assure you with the utmost confidence that Temari loved you, and only acted in your best interests."

"My…best interests?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "I'm still not too clear on the exact details, but they must have directly concerned you, otherwise there would be no way my elder sister would concede such a frivolous battle. I'm only telling things you already know, Shikamaru. I have never known her to feel this way about anyone in her life. And judging by how she's coped with the aftermath so far…she still feels that way."

Hurt washed through Shikamaru again, but this time Temari was not the perpetrator. No, he only felt the deepest sympathy for her. Even nearing twenty, she was still treated like the property of the Sunan elite. He could only imagine the pain she had inflicted upon herself in order to make such a decision.

They entered the Hokage tower and walked down the long, winding corridor. After some time, Shikamaru asked, "Here for long?"

"A week or so," Gaara confirmed. "I'm very busy for the next few months, so we will try and discuss as much as we can in the brief time I'm in Konoha for."

"Makes sense," Shikamaru mumbled. As they approached the door to the conference room, Gaara paused and looked sternly at the tall, dark-haired jonin.  
"Shikamaru…don't give up on her just yet."

He merely nodded in response.


	17. That was Then

**A/N:** Hello! Quite a bit goes on in this chapter, I hope you'll stick it out.

Thanks for the reviews as always - both positive and constructive. It means a lot for you to take time out of your day to comment on my writing! FYI this whole story I wrote months ago, it was the first time I'd attempted to write fanfiction, and reading it back as I'm posting now has made me very aware of all the flaws and OOC moments etcetera so I do apologise. It bothers me as much as it bothers you haha. But I can't really go back and edit it now...anyway, I'll be posting some other stories as well while this one continues so hopefully those will be much better, both plot-wise and writing-wise.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

More than two months had passed and although the devastating impact of the heartbreak had subsided, there was still a dull ache in his chest that never really disappeared, even if he managed to forget about it at times. He knew the truth, and yet he had no idea what to do about it. He didn't know if the physical distance between them made things easier or more difficult; initially, he was relieved he didn't have to face the source of his pain for some time. But now, he was unsure if the three-day trip to Suna would change anything. He wanted to try, knowing full well she would most likely stall visits to Konoha for the foreseeable future. However, what if she wanted to be left alone? What if she had moved on? After all, she was oblivious to the fact that Gaara had inadvertently let slip the real reason for their breakup. For all she knew, he had every right to never want to see her again. Maybe she truly believed he didn't.

He was a man of logic; why was he leaving it all to chance, when he could do the smart thing and get a second opinion? A way of either confirming or disproving his rationality surrounding this particular situation.

He hated to admit it, but this meant a trip to the Yamanaka flower shop. It was nearing eight in the evening; the shop would close soon if he wasn't careful. He quickened his pace to get there.

"Ino," he called as he swung the door open. "Can I talk to you for a-"

Suddenly, he was stopped in his tracks. This was indeed the flower shop; it was definitely still open; and Ino was certainly behind the counter, but she was not alone. Leaning against the table was another familiar blonde, whose conversation with his former teammate had halted abruptly as she turned to look at the interruption with visible shock.

"Temari?" he said slowly.

"Shikamaru," she breathed, eyes still wide as she registered his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, genuinely confused at the sight before him. He looked to Ino for an explanation, or at least a way out of this awkwardness. She merely responded with a helpless raising of her eyebrows.

"I think you came in to talk to Ino," Temari said quickly to break some of the tension. "I'll let you guys have some space." She turned for the door.

"Don't be silly," Ino chimed, fixing an uncomfortable smile on her face. "I'll go. I've got to sort out some orders in the back before we close for the night. You guys probably have some catching up to do, anyway!"…and as Ino always did best, she vanished.

"Tch," Shikamaru grunted. "Typical."

Temari chuckled. "She means well."

He sighed. "I know."

"So…how are you?"

He was slightly taken aback by her question, torn between being honest and putting on a brave face to protect his own dignity. So he shrugged nonchalantly, as she remembered he always did.

"Same old, same old," he replied, smiling a little. "Still have my hands full with work. Still just as troublesome as ever."

"Welcome to the life of a jonin," she grinned. "Sorry if it's not what you signed up for."

"Like you said, it would have happened sooner or later." He looked at her, more seriously this time. As soon as he did, her gaze dropped to the floor. "You're back in Konoha? What for?"

"I couldn't exile myself to Suna indefinitely," she admitted. "Like you, I have responsibilities. I didn't want to let my own affairs affect the villages as a result. I realised I was being childish, so here I am."

He nodded. "When did you arrive?"

"Only this evening. I haven't even been to my apartment yet, actually…" she trailed off, looking around the room.

"I wasn't told you were coming, otherwise I would've met you at the gates."

"It was organised pretty last-minute. The Hokage isn't very happy with me...he's expecting you to see me off tomorrow."

"So you've been to see Lord Sixth and now you're here?"

"Turns out I'm more cowardly than you," she half-smiled. "I figured Ino would be a good person to ask about how you're doing."

He sighed. "I guess I should ask what she sai…"

"She told me you were doing better. That's all," she cut him off, trying to put him a little more at ease.

"Better than what?"

"Better than before," she responded sympathetically. Then she added, "Better than I was, probably."

He found it strange to hear her admit these things. To open herself up like this, when this was the first time they'd spoken or even seen each other after that less-than-pleasant night…did she really feel this guilty?

"I don't know if I'd put it like that..."

"Sorry guys," Ino said as she breezed back into the room. "I've gotta close up now. So, I'm gonna have to kick you out!"

Temari laughed lightly. "I'll see you, Ino."

"Bye, Temari."

"Later, Ino," Shikamaru called.

"Night," Ino acknowledged, smiling to herself as she watched the two of them walk out of the shop together.

"So," Shikamaru began as they were back out in the street. "You must be starving. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

She looked at him uncertainly. "It's not too much trouble?"

"I'm not paying for your meal. Well, you wouldn't let me do that anyway before."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she smirked.

* * *

As they chatted over teppanyaki, it was as if nothing had changed; they laughed and joked in equal measure and bickered as they always did. The months apart had done nothing to dull their conversation; talking to each other felt natural, effortless, something they both missed much more than they could have ever imagined.

Shikamaru simply listened to her and remembered how much he enjoyed every little thing she did: the musical, if not rather sardonic laugh she released whenever she found something truly funny; the way she expressed everything she was thinking and feeling through her curved teal eyes; how she would sit up straight when she was trying to make a point. All these little details that somehow became lost in his memory of her, overshadowed by hurt and heartbreak.

As he focused his attention fully on her while she recounted a story from her childhood, she noticed there was no food in front of him. "Wait, has the waiter still not brought you your order?"

"I didn't ask for anything," he admitted slyly.

She rolled her eyes. "Not this again…"

"It's a system that works," he shrugged. "You know you always order way more than you can reasonably finish, so I end up eating your leftovers, which usually amount to quite a bit. I'm still paying for my half, aren't I?"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of going out to a restaurant? We're supposed to eat at the same time, you know."

"Well, I like it," he said. "It makes the evening last longer."

She smiled, feeling all warm and sentimental. Then a crushing wave of guilt washed over her.

He frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, picking at her food with his chopsticks.

She pushed her plate towards him, indicating it was his turn to eat. "I'm full up. Have at it."

He complied, but knew she was still mulling over something. "Tem, what's wrong?"

Tem. He was the only one she allowed to shorten her name in that way, and she loved it. Kankuro had always called her 'Tema', but that was different. This one, 'Tem', was reserved solely for him, and to hear him say that to her for the first time in what felt like forever only tore at her heart even more.

"Aren't you supposed to be angry with me?"

His eyebrows furrowed for a minute, then he shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"No, what I did and the things I said…it was all awful. I didn't handle it in a very tactful or mature way at all...you should be calling me rude names and storming away angrily, you shouldn't even be talking to me. I don't know what we're doing eating together, of all things."

"Tem," Shikamaru looked at her seriously. "Really…it's fine. You had your reasons..."

"Damn it, Shikamaru, react the way you're supposed to! If it were me, I'd be livid!"

"FINE!" he snapped. "I'm angry. I'm _furious_. I'm not over it, and it was stupid of me to pretend I was over it. What the hell, Temari? What ridiculous thought process did you undergo that led you to this conclusion? The idea that dumping me and slapping a bold-faced lie on it was the way to go?"

Everyone was looking at them. It was like the break-up all over again.

"You...know?"

"I don't even know what I know anymore," he fired back. "The truth is so twisted by this point. Who knows, maybe you're just using the elders as an excuse to get me off your case. After all, you're hardly the kind of person who's gonna listen to anything those old geezers have to say."

"Don't make assumptions, you-"

"I'll assume whatever I want! _You_ don't get to be the scorned one, here. _I'm_ supposed to be angry at _you_. All this bullshit you've put me through, did you really think you could drop everything and run and I could talk to you now like we're _friends_?"

"Well, you gave me that impression at first, Nara! Hell, if I didn't prompt you, would you even have discovered this anger within yourself? Maybe you would've just continued to pine after me."

"I wouldn't bet on it," he hissed. "So? Do you have another excuse ready as to why you broke up with me? Are you gonna 'confide' in your brothers, or lie to them as well?"

"You know what? I'm glad I ended it when I did. Clearly you're still the cocky, immature kid you were when we first met."

"I could tell you the same thing."

"God, you're an ass," she spat out, then stood up to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna pay your half? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you like to dine-and-dash."

She tossed a few bills into the air behind her and stormed out.

* * *

 _Sorry, Gaara_ , Shikamaru thought to himself as he wandered home afterwards. _I think I'm giving up_.

"Shikamaru!" a voice chimed. He turned to spot the other troublesome blonde woman in his life.

"Ino, I'm-"

"How was it?! Are you back together?"

He merely resumed walking. He cursed his luck when he heard her footsteps quickening behind him.

"Hey, don't ignore me," she griped, catching him on the shoulder with her hand. "That's rude."

"Leave it, Ino!" he said, his tone more malicious than he intended. He shook her off. "It's none of your business."

"You're my friend, and you're clearly upset. It _is_ my business."

" _Why_ did you do that, then?" he snapped. "Why'd you have to push us together the minute I walk into your shop? You knew we'd broken up. It wasn't exactly on good terms. God, you just made things worse."

"Don't blame your shitty love life on me," she retorted. " _I_ wasn't the person behind your break-up."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. It never would've worked, anyway."

"Hey, don't say that-"

"Bye, Ino."

He strolled further away from her. She crossed her arms indignantly.

"Don't you have to escort her to the gate tomorrow?"

 _Shit_. It was just his luck.


	18. If and When

**A/N:** So sorry for the wait! This chapter is longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto._

* * *

"That eager to avoid me, eh?"

He'd foiled her plan; well, did she really expect anything less? He was the village genius, after all. Here she was, thinking if she just got up early enough, she could leave Konoha without having to see him at all. But if there was one thing she'd learnt about him over the years, it was that when push came to shove, he'd step up and see it through.

"You didn't have to see me off."

He was leaning against the open gate, hands in his pockets. "Believe me, I didn't want to. Just carrying out a mission."

"You've been pretty lax with your escort duties as of late."

"I was waiting outside your apartment at six. You must've been pretty desperate to escape me if you were already up and out by that point."

She rolled her eyes. "And yet it didn't work."

He assumed a normal standing position and walked a few steps towards her. She didn't dare move.

"Sorry for exploding at you last night. I don't know what came over me."

 _That_ surprised her. The last thing she expected was an apology; she knew deep down that she was in the wrong here. "No, I'm the sorry one. You were right about everything. Well, not everything, but most of it."

He raised an eyebrow. "This is new."

"Huh?"

"You. Apologising."

"Don't make me take it back."

He sighed. "I stand by what I said. I want the truth, Temari."

She shook her head. "The truth wouldn't change anything."

"Well, I'm not letting you run off again without an explanation."

"Gaara's told you everything you need to know." She turned to move past him.

"That-", he caught her by the arm, "-is not the truth. Or at least, it's not the whole truth."

"Let me go, Nara."

"No."

"I'll tell the Hokage you're-"

"How old are you, six?"

"Your mission was to see me off, so carry out your damn mission and see me off."

Exasperated, he released her from his grip. "You shouldn't have come back."

Hurt flashed in her eyes, though she kept them fixed on the path ahead of her. "It wasn't up to me."

He watched her walk away into the slow dawn. Every other time this situation arose, he'd wanted to chase after her and tell her to stay. But this time he could tell himself he honestly didn't care if he ever saw her again. It became clear that just seeing her was like a trigger. If they were apart for long enough, maybe he'd forget eventually. But she was like an unresolved plothole, where each time he was reminded of her, he became confused and frustrated and obsessed over it, all over again. He didn't want to deal with that anymore.

She walked away into the slow dawn. _None of it was up to me_.

* * *

"Lord Sixth, may I speak with-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. They were not alone.

"Gaa...I mean, Lord Kazekage."

"Good morning, Shikamaru."

Well, this was a turn of events indeed.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh...I can come back later."

"No, stay," Gaara insisted. "I was just giving my thanks to your Hokage before I leave."

"Really, it's not important..."

"Please, Shikamaru, go ahead," Kakashi nodded.

He sighed. "I wanted to speak with you about my escort duties."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"As I imagine preparations for the next Chunin Exams are fast approaching, I need to consider this in addition to the rest of my workload...and I believe in order to manage everything effectively, I'll need to drop my escort duties."

Kakashi rested his chin on his interlinked hands. "Are you sure about this, Shikamaru? It only makes sense for you to be the escort for the Suna ambassador, since both you and Temari-san will be involved in the organisation of the Chunin Exams."

"I just don't think I'll have enough time to do everything else; that's all."

"Interesting," Gaara murmured. "It isn't like you to shirk your responsibilities nowadays, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru frowned. He was about to counter that point, when he realised Gaara was right.

"Very well, Shikamaru," Kakashi muttered, completely aware of the real reason behind Shikamaru's decision but choosing not to comment on the matter. "I'll find another escort for Temari-san. However," he held up a finger, "I _will_ need you to escort Lord Kazekage to the gate when he leaves."

Shikamaru was somewhat taken aback but quickly readjusted. "What about the Kazekage Guard?"

"I sent them on ahead to the border," Gaara replied.

"I see," Shikamaru murmured.

"Shall we get going, then?"

"Of course."

* * *

"I haven't heard anything from my sister."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Is there a reason you should have?"

"You tell me, Shikamaru."

He sighed. "This is what you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm just confused as to why you're dropping your escort responsibilities," Gaara murmured. "I hope you're being professional about this."

"Like I said, I just don't think I have the time anymore."

"Very well," the Kazekage said simply, before veering off to the right.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru questioned. "The gate's this way."

"I'd like to take the scenic route," Gaara replied without looking at him.

 _Troublesome. Looks like it runs in the family._

"Listen, Shikamaru," Gaara finally spoke. "I've spoken with the elders."

The jonin said nothing.

"I've made an agreement with them," he continued. "I'll be getting married next spring."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations."

"So...you and my sister haven't worked things out yet?"

"Were you expecting that to happen?"

"I thought it was a possibility, since the question of a suitable heir is out of the window."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you before that the elders didn't approve of you together; the reason for that is because if you were to marry and live in Konoha, any children you'd have would have a claim to the Kazekage position."

He paused. " _That's_ why they didn't approve?"

"Did you not work that out?"

"I thought it was just a simple case of 'he's from another village'."

"No, they were thinking further ahead."

"Huh," Shikamaru nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who thinks further ahead?"

"I suppose. I just don't understand why she was so evasive about it. Surely if someday we married and I moved to Suna rather than the other way around, there would be no issue?"

"You're the heir to Konoha's Nara Clan, Shikamaru, that wouldn't be plausible."

"Right." He looked down at his feet as he walked. "Still, that's not scandalous enough to hide from me."

They were fast approaching the border. Gaara turned on his heel and looked Shikamaru squarely in the eye.

"Do you still love her, Shikamaru?"

He was silent.

"Then just trust her."

* * *

"Oh God, I'm sorry," the man apologised profusely.

Shikamaru's drink was all over the floor and the glass was very much broken.

"Really, it's fine," Shikamaru assured him.

Suddenly a woman emerged from the toilet, ready to usher out the glass-breaker. "Right, I'm ready to g-"

They froze, staring at each other.

"Temari?"

"Shikamaru..." she mumbled.

"You know each other?" the man asked.

"You could say that," Shikamaru nodded. He turned to her. "What are you doing here?"

"The first of the Chunin Exam meetings is tomorrow. I'm not proctoring so it's just paperwork and formalities on my end. Explains why you won't be sitting in on it. Nothing important."

"Still, I'm surprised I didn't know you were around."

"Well, it's become apparent that you're not my escort anymore," she said, eyes hard. "That's what Ren here is for. Ren, this is Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice to meet you," Ren nodded towards Shikamaru. "Sorry about your drink again."

"No worries. This is Choji, by the way."

Choji grinned at them. "Hey. Nice to see you again, Temari."

"And you, Choji." She looked at her company. "We should get going."

"There's no hurry," Shikamaru insisted. "Sit. Let's catch up. Ren and I can get to know each other, too."

"I'm sure Ren has better things to-"

"I'm fine with it if you are, Lady Temari."

 _He calls her 'Lady Temari'?_ Shikamaru thought. _What a kiss-ass._

"Fine. We'll stay for ten minutes, but then we're going," she muttered curtly, taking a seat next to Choji. Her escort followed suit, sliding in next to Shikamaru.

"So Ren, you like yakiniku?" Choji said to break the ice.

"Well, Lady Temari enjoys it," he explained. "I'm just accompanying her as her escort."

Awkward silence.

"I'm going to the men's room," Choji said abruptly. "Back in a sec." Temari got up briefly to let him out.

When she sat back down, she crossed her arms in frustration. "Why, Shikamaru?"

His eyebrows quirked. "What?"

"Last time I saw you, you made it pretty damn clear you didn't want to see me again. In fact, you went out of your way to ensure you weren't my escort next time I came to Konoha. What's with the sudden hospitality?"

"Should I leave you two-"

"No," they said simultaneously. Ren kept his mouth shut.

"Just trying to be civil, that's all."

"Bullshit."

The expression on Ren's face made it seem as though he had been personally attacked by her profanity.

"Why do _you_ deserve the truth and I don't?"

"Don't be an ass, Shikamaru."

"Seems I keep bumping into your brother these days, and learning second-hand information from him."

"You should be glad. It means less face time with me, doesn't it?" she shot back.

"Just tell me the goddamn truth and I'll leave you alone. You won't hear from me; I won't pester you. No grudges, no secrets. Just the truth."

She considered this ultimatum; her escort, meanwhile, shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Before she could make a decision, Choji reappeared.

"Don't worry about getting up," he assured Temari as she made a move to let him in the booth. "I need to get going," he said, giving his best friend a knowing look as he slid a few bills onto the table. "That should cover it for my meal. It was nice to meet you, Ren. Good to see you again, Temari. Shikamaru, I'll chase up Ino and we'll hang out as Team 10 again soon, okay?"

He nodded, gulping his water. "Later, Choji."

"Bye, Choji," Temari smiled.

"Pleasure meeting you," Ren shook his hand, then Choji vanished. The man turned his attention to the blonde. "Lady Temari, it's getting late. Shall we call it a night?"

Shikamaru growled internally. _How audacious_...he thought bitterly. _His tongue's practically dragging along the floor._

"Not until I get my answer," Shikamaru interjected bluntly.

"Ren's right. We should be off."

"Well, he can go on ahead. We're not done talking."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Ren countered politely. "As her escort, I'm responsible for accompanying her to her accommodation."

 _He's gotta be doing this deliberately_ , Shikamaru thought. _No one is_ this _suggestive by accident._

"Hm, don't you remember, Shikamaru?" Temari said pointedly. "You were once my escort, no? Same rules apply." She stood up to leave and gestured for Ren to follow.

"In that case," Shikamaru said, also sliding out of the booth and putting down his half for his meal with Choji. "I think I'll take her home, if you don't mind. We have a few things to discuss about the upcoming exams which are confidential, and I'm sure I can get her back in one piece."

"Technically it's not-"

"We can make an exception for tonight," Temari conceded. "Don't worry, I will make it clear to the Hokage that you're doing a very proper and thorough job of escorting me. Shikamaru and I just need to confirm something about the exams with each other."

"Of course, Lady Temari," Ren said, defeated. "I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time. Goodnight, Nara-san."

"See you around."

When Ren was out of sight, they started towards Temari's apartment. It was odd walking side-by-side with her now; they maintained a distance that hadn't been necessary since they were fifteen and eighteen respectively.

After some time, she spoke. "You're already aware of the elders' views."

"Yes."

"I'm sure Gaara told you why."

"Mm."

"What he may not have mentioned to you is...it could mean war, Shikamaru."

"Eh?"

"They were threatening to cut off diplomatic relations with Konoha if we were to continue our relationship and potentially have children. _Konoha-born_ children."

His eyes bugged. "That's a little dramatic, isn't it?"

"What's a hidden village government without some drama, right?" she sighed. "They would never accept a citizen of Konoha as a Kazekage, even if the possibility is slim. They couldn't take that risk."

"But your brothers could have children, and that would settle their worries."

"Like I said, it's the risk. The elders need certainty, security, something I couldn't promise them."

"Well, they have it now."

"What?"

"Gaara told me he'll be married in the spring."

" _What?!_ " she repeated incredulously. "To whom?"

"He didn't say. I assume the elders are scouting a spouse out for him."

"He's not the type to-" she paused when the realisation hit her. " _Oh my God_. That...that was...so _selfless_ of him."

"But I guess the truth won't change anything, huh?" The way he reiterated her words hurt her, and he knew it.

She shook her head. "I can't let Gaara do that. I can't let him make that kind of sacrifice for me. And it's not like that's the only reason we broke up; him getting married wouldn't equal us being together, anyhow."

"Care to clarify the other reasons?"

"You know as well as I do why it didn't work out."

"No, please enlighten me, Temari."

She sighed. "I truly _am_ sorry about the things I said that night, Shikamaru. The night we broke up, I mean. I meant none of it at the time. But now that we've been apart for a little while...I've come to think, maybe we _are_ incompatible. We're very different people, leading different lives. The timing was never right."

He stopped walking. She noticed and turned to face him, anticipating his response.

"Thank you, Temari."

She was confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I told you, all I wanted was the truth. I appreciate you finally telling me."

She smiled to herself. "I see."

"I still don't get why you had to hide it from me."

"Did you not hear my mention of 'war', Shikamaru? It may seem dramatic, but it would have caused many more problems had you found out about what the elders thought from the get-go. We have never wanted our relationship to cause a big storm of any sort, and I wasn't going to create one where it wasn't necessary."

"So you thought our own personal Cold War was better?" he mused.

She shrugged. "If keeping the peace between our villages and our governments meant bearing the brunt of your hatred, it had to be done. I belong to Suna before I belong to anyone else. Dragging everyone else into my personal affairs would have been unbearably selfish of me."

He exhaled slowly. "I could never hate you, Temari."

She smirked. "Didn't you just drop your escort duties?"

His face flushed slightly in embarrassment. "I'm busy these days...and petty, apparently."

"It doesn't matter. You _are_ being handed more responsibility all the time. You couldn't be my escort forever, even if you wanted to."

"It wasn't the _worst_ of my duties."

"I'm glad to hear that."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, glancing at the moon and the houses and the ground but never at each other.

When they reached her door, he said, "We were friends before we were together, you know? Surely we can make it work the other way around, too?"

"Are you asking if we can be friends?"

"Something like that."

"I don't see why not." She smirked at how innocent the suggestion was. It reminded her of how he awkwardly first asked her out, and although this was far less monumental a step, it seemed just as intimidating for him.

"So, how long are you here for this time?"

"Just tonight, then the meeting tomorrow."

"Then back to Suna?"

She nodded.

"You belong to Suna before anyone else, huh?"

"Mm," she smiled, unlocking her door. "Home is where the heart is."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped back. "Night, Temari."

"Night, Nara."

As he walked away, he couldn't help but feel the slightest trace of disappointment that her heart wasn't with him.


	19. Food for Thought

**A/N:** The Konoha gang walk into a bar...

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"Friends? That's bullshit, I tell you."

The guys were all at the bar again on a Friday night. The girls had joined them as well, and they sat in a large booth with cocktails and mixers strewn over the table.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm with Kiba on this one," Ino added. "I don't understand. You two had dinner together. I was certain you were going to get back together that night."

"She made it pretty clear she just wanted to leave it at friendship. She went back to Suna the next day, after all," Shikamaru explained.

"Ouch," Naruto responded. "Friendzoned. That's never fun." His eyes flicked to Sakura jokingly. Meanwhile, Hinata looked shyly after him.

"What an idiot," Shino muttered under his breath.

"If that's what she wants, then I'm fine with that," Shikamaru insisted. "It might even be good for me."

" _She's_ good for you, Shikamaru," Choji reminded him. "I've never seen you more engaged and interested in life than when you're around Temari. So I can't believe you're just letting it be."

"Well, we parted on good terms this time," he elaborated. "I felt as though I'd broken through a wall. These last few weeks…it's like I've been able to just live properly again."

"You're lying to yourself," Ino said bluntly.

"Temari's probably lying to herself, too," Tenten added.

"Come on, guys," Lee interjected. "The man's just rediscovered his youth. Why are you all trying to spoil that?"

"Because this is just a waste of time," Kiba barked. "They clearly both still love each other. What's the use in stalling?"

"Kiba," Shino hissed. "That's enough."

"He has a point, Shikamaru," Sai suggested. "The more you put it off, the harder it will be in the end. At least, that's what all the books point to."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the entire table. "It's been a month and a half since we last saw or spoke to each other. Why is this still the main topic of conversation here?"

" _Please,_ " Ino snorted. "You two are gonna remain Konoha's hottest gossip until Naruto starts dating someone."

Hinata nearly choked on her drink. Naruto looked at her, puzzled.

Sakura laughed. "Sorry, Shikamaru, but when Ino's right, she's right."

"You can't tell me you're totally fine sitting here and minding your own business, while she's in Suna probably hooking up with other gu-"

"Will you just shut up for once, Kiba?!" Tenten snapped at him. "Talk about speaking out of turn."

Choji looked at his best friend sympathetically. "We're not saying you should fly to her tonight on one of Sai's ink birds and propose," he began. "But keep an open mind, okay? It's getting cooler over there now that September's here. Maybe you should ask Kakashi-sensei to send you on a mission to Suna, and visit her while you're at it."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Shikamaru!" Naruto insisted. "You guys were meant to be. I called it years ago; back when you pretended you were merely 'work colleagues', organising the Chunin Exams…"

"We were!"

"Whatever," Naruto chuckled. "Even though you two were in denial, I was rooting for you."

"Shikamaru-kun," Hinata spoke for what seemed to be the first time in the entire evening. "Temari-san has great admiration and respect for you. From what I've seen, you're one of the few people she truly cares about. When the timing is right, I think she will come back."

Shikamaru smiled at his friends' words of support and encouragement. He hadn't expected them to be so invested in this matter, but if it was this important to them, maybe he had some things to think about.


	20. Surprise

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! My WiFi has been out of action for the last week, hence the lack of update and minimal online activity in general. But I'm back, and excited to share with you this next chapter! Keep the reviews coming, lovely people, it amazes me that some of you have stuck with the story for this long. Plenty more on the way, enjoy!

Shikamaru's twentieth birthday for the twentieth chapter. Total coincidence, but it worked out nicely, huh?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when Shikamaru realised he'd slept all day. _So this is what it's like being twenty,_ he thought to himself. _Happy birthday to me._

He stumbled out of bed and changed into some regular clothes. It felt odd not wearing his usual flak jacket and track-pants that had become his go-to attire ever since he made chunin, but at least Kakashi had given him a day off on his birthday.

"You're up!"

He swung around and saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"That was fast."

"You always make a lot of noise when you get out of bed."

"Sorry."

"Happy birthday, Shikamaru."

They hugged briefly. For once, Shikamaru reciprocated, realising that although she was one of the most troublesome women he knew, she had always been there for him.

"Thanks, Mom." He looked at his watch. "How come you didn't wake me up in the morning?"

She laughed. "It's your birthday, so if you wanted to spend it on one of your favourite pastimes, so be it," she replied. "Besides, you're twenty today. I should be so lucky if you sleep through it instead of going out."

"I don't think it's going to be a wild night, Mom."

"Tch," she huffed, and Shikamaru remembered where he got that quirk from. "It's good that you're awake, now. Any longer and it'd be Ino's birthday already."

He always found it scary how she remembered more about Ino and Choji than he probably did.

"And your friends can't celebrate Ino's until they've celebrated yours…"

Right on cue, a crowd of familiar faces burst in behind Yoshino. "Happy birthday, Shikamaru!"

Bewildered, Shikamaru looked at his mother who simply smiled wryly at him and left. His friends stormed into his room, with Naruto leading them.

"Shoes on, Shikamaru. We're going out."

"Out? Out where?"

"Where do you think, idiot?" Ino rolled her eyes. "It's your twentieth birthday. Of course we're going to the bar."

* * *

"I can't believe we're technically adults now," Choji said as they all sat consecutively around the bar. "Soon I'll have little genin calling me Choji-sensei. How crazy is that?"

"You'll need to become a jonin first," Ino reminded him.

"Well, Shikamaru's always getting a headstart," Choji mumbled. "I'm nowhere near as smart or responsible as him."

"And yet the law let you drink before me," Kiba muttered.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Kiba," Shino said flatly. "Of course Choji should be able to buy a drink before you can. You're an idiot."

"Hey! You're talking to the future Hokage, so I'd watch your mouth!"

"Ha!" Naruto laughed. "Like I'd let that happen."

Kiba grumbled something inaudible and retreated into his pride.

"Lee, didn't you turn twenty last year?" Sai asked with his signature indifference.

"Yes, Sai-kun."

"Why is it that we have never seen you consume an alcoholic beverage, then?"

"In order to stay at the peak of my youth, it is best for me to abstain from alcohol altogether," Lee explained.

"Guys, being able to drink doesn't make you an adult," Shikamaru reiterated. "Remember that time you guys got me stupidly drunk after Temari and I broke up? Technically, that was pretty illegal. It's a good thing I'm tall, I guess. But that was a stupid thing to do. Who knows what could've happened."

"No one ever gets called out for underage drinking," Kiba said casually. "Besides, Choji bought you the alcohol."

"That's not what I meant," Shikamaru continued. "I was off my face the whole night. Imagine all the bad decisions I would've made had I not been surrounded by you guys."

"Well…" Naruto began.

" _Naruto!_ " Sakura snapped.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, eyes growing apprehensive.

"Nothing," Naruto said quickly.

After that exchange, the girls looked at each other and nodded out of Shikamaru's sight. Tenten pushed back her chair and announced, "We're going to the bathroom."

"All of you?"

"Girls always go in groups," Ino insisted.

"Please excuse us, Shikamaru-kun," Hinata smiled as they all stood up and walked away.

He sighed. " _Women_. I'll never understand them."

"You had a girlfriend, didn't you?" Kiba scoffed.

"Yeah, and look how great that turned out."

"Let's not get him down, now, shall we?" Lee said cheerfully. "It's his birthday. A round of drinks on me!"

As they sat and started their evening off lightly, the girls returned. "So, Shikamaru," Ino began, spotting the empty pint glasses on the table. "Now that you've had a beer, it's time to get your real buzz on. What are you thinking?"

"It's barely seven, Ino," Shikamaru hesitated. "Don't you think it's a little early for something stronger?"

"Wow," Ino laughed. "One day out of adolescence and that's your response. Is this what we can expect from a responsible, adult Shikamaru?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll take a rum and Coke."

"How original."

"Just go get it, Ino," Sakura hissed, causing her best friend to abruptly disappear from the booth.

"So," said Shino out of nowhere. "Is this how you expected to celebrate your twentieth birthday?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I can't imagine it any other way. It's pretty customary to have your first legal drink when you turn twenty, is it not?"

"Yes, but it's your birthday," Shino continued. "We should celebrate however you want to celebrate it."

"Really, I don't mind," Shikamaru replied casually. "It means a lot that you guys even came over to take me out in the first place. If you hadn't I probably would've stayed in and eaten my mom's cooking. Don't get me wrong; I love her, and I love her food, but it's too weird commemorating special occasions with just the two of us. It's...lonely."

"Well, I think your night's about to get a little more interesting…" Tenten trailed off.

"Huh?"

"Did someone order a rum and Coke?"

Shikamaru turned to look at the waitress who stood beside him sitting on the edge of the booth, holding a black circular tray with a single highball glass in the centre. She wore a slim black cocktail dress with chunky suede heels, and her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into two ponytails with her sweeping fringe parted to the right. His eyes widened in shock.

"Te…Temari?"

"Happy birthday, Nara."

* * *

He still couldn't comprehend what was happening. His mouth hung open in utter disbelief; with her index finger, Temari gently raised his jaw back to its normal position and laughed.

"Still just as dense as ever, I see."

"W-w-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

She set his drink down in front of him and let the tray drop to her side, held loosely between her fingers. "Aren't you glad to see me?" she teased.

"Well, sure, but…" he trailed off. He couldn't take her eyes off that. Damn. Dress. Or rather, her in that damn dress. Here his eyes could appreciate every line, every angle, every curve; it was as if every time he saw her, she became even more womanly.

"Surprise," she smirked, then put the tray on the table as well.

"For your birthday, we asked for Temari-san's company," Hinata clarified politely. Then she added, "That is our present to you."

"Lame," Kiba yawned. "What a cliché."

"What are you trying to say, mutt?" Temari retorted. "I can still kick your ass any day."

"Kiba, don't be rude," Shino hissed at him.

"We thought it was romantic…" Ino muttered quietly.

Temari chuckled. She leaned on the side of Shikamaru's chair and looked at him momentarily. "The effort they went to was sweet, so I couldn't disappoint them now, could I?"  
Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess not."

"Maybe you two can catch up afterwards…" Sakura suggested.

"Oh, I shouldn't hang around that late," Temari replied. "It's a special birthday for him, the least I can do is make as little trouble as possible."  
Shikamaru sighed internally. Even now, was she really so quick to believe he would rather do anything other than be around her?

"You've come all this way, though," Naruto complained.

"Well, if you're my present…" Shikamaru reasoned.

"Actually," Tenten interjected. "The gift of Temari is from us," she emphasised, indicating the other girls. "We have no idea what they've prepared."

The guys looked at each other, startled. "I don't think it's going to be anywhere near as thoughtful and heartfelt as what they did…" Naruto whispered worriedly to Lee.

"All the drinks tonight are on us!" Choji declared hurriedly, causing the women and Shikamaru to erupt into cheers while the males around the table looked nervously at each other.

"Has Choji gone nuts?!" Kiba exclaimed in a hushed voice to Shino.

"It's actually quite a smart idea," Shino replied in a hushed voice. "He knows the girls don't like to drink much in front of us; they're quite reserved consumers of alcohol, probably because they don't want us to see them in a rather unladylike state. So I doubt it will cost much at all, even though the offer is very generous."

"Anyway," Temari announced. "Now that I've got you your drink, Nara, I think I'll go get one myself."

"Allow me," he said, rising from the table.

"Sit down, lazy ass," she laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back into his seat. "It's your birthday. Wouldn't want to exhaust you now, would I?" she smirked as she turned and walked away.

"Get a room already," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said absently, his eyes never leaving Temari who had crossed to the bar.

"You two might as well still be dating," Naruto giggled.

"There is no better time than now, Shikamaru-kun!" Lee announced, pumping his fist in the air. "You must go for it!"

"Go for what?"

"Don't play dumb, Shikamaru," Choji said, gripping his best friend's shoulder. "It may have been the girls' idea to invite Temari, but she wouldn't have come here if she wasn't interested in the idea of you two again."

"And to say you are still in love with her would be stating the obvious," Shino added.

"Yeah, so don't give me any of that 'we're just friends' crap," Ino said adamantly. "Her coming here tonight is our gift to you. Make the most of it."

Suddenly something caught Shikamaru's attention. A man had sat down on the stool next to her and, while she never gave him the slightest hint of attention, he continued edging closer to her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing drinking alone?" he asked her, a sly smile across his face.

"I'm with friends," she replied bluntly. "And I'm waiting for my drink, so while I would love to stay and chat, I'll be returning to them in a minute."

"What's the rush?" he asked. "We haven't even gotten to know each other yet," he grinned as he grabbed her waist and tried to force himself on her.

Everything happened so fast, she resisted manually rather than thinking to use a jutsu. Temari was confused when suddenly the struggle had ceased, the man had let go of her and he stood frozen two inches away from her face; she got up from her stool and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Shikamaru with his hands interlocked and his shadow extended towards the stranger. Slowly, Shikamaru walked towards the bar, concentrating on his jutsu as he looked at the perpetrator dead in the eyes.

"Don't even think about touching her again," he hissed with a surprisingly venomous edge to his voice. Temari was taken aback.

She quickly recomposed herself. "You didn't have to do that, you know," she smirked. "I can handle a creep like that myself."

"Let me go, you bastard," the man said through gritted teeth. "Who are you anyway, her boyfriend?"

"Something like that," Shikamaru grinned. Before Temari even had time to register what he'd said, he asked her, "Would you like to do the honours?"

She smiled and proceeded to kick the pervert as hard as she could in the balls.


	21. Sentimentality

**A/N:** Reading back these chapters as I upload them makes me cringe a little. I wrote them all so long ago it's like seeing the story for the first time all over again...there are _so_ many ways this could be improved but for a first fic, it'll do. There are now other - probably better - ShikaTema stories on my profile for those of you getting bored of this one! And quite a few more in the works ^-^ I can never get enough of this pairing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk with me to my apartment, Nara," Temari mused as they strolled leisurely together in the dimly lit streets.

"It's good for me," Shikamaru said lazily. "The fresh air and exercise is sobering me right up. It may be my twentieth birthday, but my mom will still have a go at me if turn up on the doorstep half-drunk."

"Tch," she chuckled. "You always complain about how troublesome she is, but maybe you're the troublesome one after all."

"Maybe."

"So, how have things been work-wise?" she asked. "Busy?"

"No more than usual," he answered. "By which I mean, of course."

"No time for dating then, I suppose?" she teased.

He loved how she made him feel so at ease discussing anything, even the prospect of seeing other people. "Not just any random person, that's for sure," he played into it. "I don't have the time to get to know someone all over again. Perhaps it'd work if we could just skip those introductory stages and start somewhere in the middle."

She smiled, then sighed. "About that comment you made earlier…"

"Mm?"

"To the man at the bar…"

"When I told him not to touch you?"

"Well-"

"Sorry if I was being overprotective," he apologised. "I know you can take on pretty much anyone, whether they're a shinobi or not. In fact, I should know; you're always the one saving me. But this situation just threw me, for whatever reason."

"Actually, I was impressed," Temari smirked. "That was quick thinking on your part. Not to mention, we made a great team as he squirmed in your shadow control whilst I rendered him impotent."

Shikamaru laughed, then looked at her curiously. "So, what's the problem?"

"It's just that…when he asked if you were my boyfriend, and you-"

"Heard that, did you?" he interrupted quickly, chuckling to himself to cover his embarrassment. "Don't worry, I was only joking. I wanted to rile him up."

"Makes sense," Temari nodded. "Maybe dropping the 'L' bomb would've really messed with his masculine superiority complex."

"It usually does," Shikamaru murmured.

"What was that?" she asked, unable to make out what he'd said.

"Nothing," he replied as they reached the front of her apartment. "Thanks for coming tonight, Tem."

That simple contraction of her name made her heart melt every time. Not that she'd ever let him know that. So she chuckled and said, "Don't thank me. Thank your odd but endearing cohort of friends."

He smiled. "Even so, it took you three days to get here. It means a lot that you'd go to all that trouble just to be here for my birthday." Then he teased, "Are you _sure_ you're not still in love with me?" as he leaned next to her door.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then she quickly looked away and crossed her arms indignantly. "In your dreams, Nara. Maybe you're not that sober after all."

"I'm happy to beat you at shogi right now if that proves I am one hundred percent sober."

She rolled her eyes at him and took out her key. Unlocking the door, she said, "That reminds me. Come in; I haven't given you your gift yet."

 _Is she hearing the innuendo?_ he wondered as his gaze followed her slender figure in that cocktail dress. He walked in after her.

She switched on the light as he stood in the hallway. "Wait here."

He complied, leaning against the wall of this familiar space. Everything was much barer than it used to be. "I thought you were selling this place when you moved back to Suna?" he called.

"I was going to," she replied, the sound of her rummaging through drawers and cupboards echoing throughout the empty rooms. "But I decided to rent it out from time to time instead. That way I still have a place to stay here in case I need one, but I make a little pocket money the rest of the time."

"So the last tenants just moved out?"

"About a week ago," she answered. "Ah!"

She returned to the hallway with a small envelope. "I was worried they'd thrown it out," she laughed. "I hid it in the sugar jar in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you just take it with you when you went back to Suna?"

"I forgot I had it," she explained. "I actually bought your gift a while back, when we were still dating. It was going to be a very late present for your promotion to jonin, but we broke up before I remembered to give it to you." She handed him the envelope.

"Better late than never," he grinned, opening it to find two tickets for a hot air balloon ride.

"The ultimate cloud-watching experience," she chuckled. "Granted, you'll have to stand, but I can't imagine you'll get a better view of either land or sky any other way."

"Thank you, Tem," he smiled. "Really, it's perfect."

She quickly added, "You don't have to take me, by the way. Ask one of your friends or your mom. It comes with a picnic, which I think Choji will appreciate."

He smirked. "Scared of heights?"

"As if," she snorted. "I'm heading back to Suna tomorrow, so even if I wanted the pleasure of accompanying you, I probably wouldn't be around anyway."

He looked down at the tickets and scratched the back of his neck, the way he often did when confused or disappointed. "Maybe next time you're in Konoha, then."

"Are you really so desperate to be suspended in a basket with me?" she laughed. "Wow. Even Choji won't do. Maybe _you're_ still in love with _me._ "

Without thinking, he pulled her towards him with his hands on her waist and kissed her, hard. At first she was shocked, but soon reciprocated, hooking her arms around his neck. They were pressed against the wall of the hallway, lips moving against each other with burning desire.

Shikamaru was the first to interrupt, breaking briefly to rest his forehead on hers. "I am," he breathed, eyes closed.

"What?" she murmured.

"I am," he repeated. "I am so in love with you, Tem."

His lips brushed with hers again, but only momentarily. "You and I…this probably isn't a good idea," she mumbled.

He stepped away from her. "You're probably right." He avoided her eyes, trying to suppress the anguish in them. "You usually are."

"I don't want to be," she said sadly. "I just can't let Gaara throw away his chance at a happy relationship for what I want."

He smiled a little. "What you want?"

"Shut up, Nara."

He sighed. "We'll find a way, Tem."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's iron out the details tomorrow morning."

"What's happening then?"

"We're going hot-air ballooning," he smirked, then leaned in to press his lips softly against hers once more. "I'll pick you up at seven."


	22. Love is in the Air

**A/N:** Hello lovely people! It's been a while, I know. This is one of the few chapters I didn't write months in advance (I skipped over this scene altogether in the initial story), so I've been taking my sweet time writing and rewriting it until I'm satisfied because I didn't want it to disrupt the flow, yet I still felt it was an important one to include. Plus, how could I _not_ take the opportunity to write about a hot air balloon ride with the two of them?! As Temari said in the last chapter, it's "the ultimate cloud-watching experience"...

My other ShikaTema stories/collections are being updated slowly but surely - I've recently started a new one, _Cause for Concern_ (a high school AU no less), so do check that out if you're interested. I try and get around to all of them but some will inevitably fall behind while I work on others and have a life in between lol. And my _Chihayafuru_ fic is definitely still in-progress - my attentions have been directed at the _Naruto_ fandom as of late but it will be finished one day soon, I promise!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

A familiar knock sounded on the door.

"Seven o'clock; right on time, Nara."

"I usually am these days."

She pulled on her sandals; he presented the crook of his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"You're not escorting me to the ball," she joked. "I'm not going to take your hand, don glass slippers and ride in a pumpkin carriage, if that's what you're scheming."

"Would it _kill_ you to play along, woman?" he rolled his eyes. "This is technically my birthday present, remember?"

"Whatever floats your boat, _my good sir_ ," she curtseyed, slipping her arm into his. "Or should I say, whatever floats your balloon."

"Sounds about right." He closed the door behind them.

* * *

When they emerged onto the street, Temari let go of his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"People might think we're on a date."

"Oh, this is _definitely_ a date."

"What?!"

"Was the intention not clear?"

"Excuse me for being a little sceptical after the Shiho incident," she teased.

" _Touché_ ," he said sheepishly, remembering how that almost altered the course of their relationship altogether. "But hey, people thought we were dating when we were just walking _next_ to each other."

"I don't think Naruto is the most accurate representation of how our relationship has been perceived over the years."

"Tem, we were essentially dating for _years_ ; we were the only ones who didn't realise it."

"Even so, we haven't figured out what we're doing at the moment. That was the agenda for this morning. Until we resolve that, we're just going up in a hot air balloon as friends, okay?"

"Fine, troublesome woman."

* * *

"Wow," Temari whispered as they drifted above Konoha at three-thousand feet. Everything that had become so familiar seemed so new, so exciting: villagers dwindled into mere dots and eventually disappeared altogether as the balloon reached its peak altitude; the neat arrangement of houses was suddenly apparent, as if she were looking at a blueprint; the land extended beyond her wildest imagination, tiles of grass mapping out an impossibly large area like a mosaic. "It looks so...beautiful from here. There's so much _green_."

"No forests where you come from?" the pilot asked.

"No," she sighed. "I'm from Suna. Only desert and sand for me."

"Have you visited Konoha before?"

"Many times," she nodded. "I serve as Suna's ambassador. I'm also part of Gaara's guard, so I accompany him on his visits occasionally."

"' _Gaara_ '?!" the pilot repeated incredulously, shocked at her informality. Then the realisation hit him. "You're the Fourth Kazekage's daughter?"

She laughed. "I suppose. And the Fifth Kazekage's sister, if we're being pedantic. But I prefer 'Temari of the Sand'."

"I do apologise," the pilot mumbled. "Thank you for your service to our village, Lady Temari."

"Tch," Shikamaru grumbled. "All she brings to Konoha is trouble."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm leaving today, then," she snapped right back.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing," he shrugged. "Look."

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn and just take a look, would you?"

Reluctantly her eyes followed his finger which was pointing at a particular patch of dark green just below them.

"What? It's just a field, isn't it?"

"That's the Nara Clan Forest," he explained. "Only members are allowed in, otherwise the deer will attack."

"It's quite secluded," the pilot commented. "Right on the outskirts."

"Yeah," Shikamaru confirmed. "As such, it's one of my favourite places to watch the clouds from."

"Typical," Temari rolled her eyes. "I will admit, Konoha is even prettier from above."

"I guess," he mused, eyes sweeping across the landscape vacantly.

"You _guess_?" Temari said irritably. "Shikamaru Nara, don't tell me I wasted all this time and money finding you the _perfect_ present-"

"Jeez, Tem, relax," he interrupted. "You know how much this means to me."

She sighed. "You could sound a little more enthusiastic, idiot."

"It's a beautiful view," he agreed, then turned to face her. "But the most beautiful one is right in front of me."

She crossed her arms and examined him sceptically. "I didn't think you had this much cheese in you, Nara."

"I'm serious."

"Is _now_ really the best time to do this, though? We're not even alone, for crying out loud," she hissed, eyes flickering over to the pilot who was now quite uncomfortable in the far corner of the basket.

"What can I say, the whole hot air balloon experience has brought out the romantic in me."

"Damn it, Shikamaru! Do you have to be such a melodramatic asshole? _This_ is why I didn't want to do this with you. I'm not going to humour your mind games. No amount of mid-air sweet-talk is going to change my mind about us or about Suna."

"Ease up, Tem. We'll talk about this when we're on the ground."

"That's if I don't throw you out of this balloon," she warned him.

"Hey, we've still got a picnic to get through, remember? I'd like to be in one piece for that."

"Then shut up and enjoy the view."

He glanced at the warm orange sky, then his gaze returned to her. _I am_ , he thought.

He subconsciously placed his hand on hers as they held the edge of the basket, looking out into the distance.

She didn't flinch.

* * *

"Thank you for the hot air balloon ride, Temari," he said as they settled onto their picnic blanket. They'd found a spot on the hill overlooking the river; between them sat a woven basket filled with speciality foods and fine wine, courtesy of the generous people at Konoha's gourmet market. "Honestly, that was one of the best experiences I've had in my life. Waking up early isn't so bad after all."

"I'm glad you liked it," she smiled. "I thought it was pretty cool, until you nearly ruined it by talking," she teased.

"We've gotta talk at some point, Tem."

"I know." She uncorked the wine and poured them a glass each.

"I'm supposed to be Konoha's number-one strategist," he muttered. "Why is this such a difficult problem to solve?"

"It's not so much about strategy as it is about morality," she reasoned. "We could let Gaara take the fall and live happily ever after, but we both have too much integrity to do that."

"You really think it could end in war otherwise?"

"It's an extreme scenario," she murmured. "But however slim the possibility is, it's there. We endured the worst war to date, and that was only two-and-a-half years ago. Suna suffered terrible losses, more so than many other villages. They want security and stability; it's understandable."

"What if we got married?"

She nearly choked on her wine. " _What_?!"

"Last time you couldn't give them a sure answer. What if you could now?"

"I think you're suffering from some sort of altitude-related hypoxia," she rolled her eyes. "Did you not learn _anything_ from that conversation? A Konoha-born heir is a big no-no. An engagement is a start towards some form of security for the village, but that doesn't solve the problem of a suitable heir to the Kazekage seat."

"Dual citizenship exists, you know. Our children wouldn't have to pledge allegiance to one or the other. Times are changing; they could well live in Suna for half the year and Konoha for the other half, going wherever your ambassadorial duties take you."

"And not see one of their parents for six months at a time? I don't think so."

"It's just a hypothetical, Tem. Chances are it wouldn't even happen. I'm just throwing possibilities out there to appease them."

"It won't be enough."

"Then we'll give them everything we've got," he insisted. "If we informed them of an engagement and subsequently posed the dual citizenship idea regarding children, I'm sure they'd be far more lenient in terms of Gaara's situation. In fact, rather than arranging an entire marriage, the most they could do would be suggesting potential partners. No binding contracts, no blind weddings. Just laying out some options but ultimately leaving the choice up to him. If we assured them of our future together, they'd have no leverage to manipulate Gaara with. There's no logic or justice in that."

Only then did it dawn on her that they'd just discussed a future of marriage and children together, rather openly at that. It surprised her at first to see him so committed to this crazy idea; it was the last thing she expected from him. But as she listened to him argue his way to a potential solution, she realised that it stopped being hypothetical some time ago. He was _serious_. He wanted her, he wanted their future - wanted it enough to go against the odds and fight for it with the sheer superiority of his mind.

She smiled. "I think you may be onto something, Nara."

He raised his glass. "To the possibility of us."

She clinked hers lightly with his. "To us."

He raised an eyebrow as he registered how she'd altered his toast, but sipped his wine with a restless excitement for the long road ahead.

"By the way," she smirked. "When you propose for real, you've gotta do better than _that_."


	23. Settlement

**A/N:** I probably sound like a broken record right now, but sorry for the lack of updates - exam season is here so I've been focusing on putting out shorter/one-shot content where I can, as I want to be able to give this story my full attention when I come back to it. As you may know, most of the story was written a loooong time ago, but it's in a long document that I've been very lazy at uploading chapter-by-chapter to my Doc Manager. _That_ and I'm also making adjustments as I go along to fit new ideas I'm weaving into the plot. Bear with me!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

He'd chosen to accompany her on her return to Suna that evening. Prior to this, they'd stopped by the Hokage's office to brief him on the plan. He'd been less-than-impressed at the last-minute nature of Shikamaru's three day trip, but had otherwise given them the green light.

"Let me get this straight," Kakashi had said after an agonising minute of deliberation, during which Shikamaru and Temari had exchanged nervous looks and silently communicated their apprehension over the Hokage's silence. "You're faking an engagement?"

"Yes, Lord Sixth," Shikamaru nodded. "And we need your help to do it."

"For the last time, Shikamaru, you can drop the 'Lord'," Kakashi muttered.

"You haven't said that to me as of late."

"That's because I was saying it so often to everyone that I had no energy left to stop people anymore."

"With all due respect, Kakashi-sensei, can we get back to the issue at hand?"

"Right, right," he replied. "Honestly, I don't know how comfortable I am with lying to the Sunan council. They already don't trust me as it is."

"That's not true, Lord Hokage," Temari interjected. "It's Shikamaru and I that they don't trust. Hence why we need both you and Gaara on board for our plan to work."

"I see. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm requesting a week's leave so that I can travel to Sunagakure with Temari this evening. We intend to run our strategy past the Kazekage and then meet with the elders to announce our 'engagement'."

"I'm afraid I can't just let you take a week off out of the blue, Shikamaru," Kakashi responded.

"But Lord Sixth-"

"...there may, however, be a D-rank mission I can send you on that would require travelling to the Land of Wind," he finished, grinning at the two of them. "Let me see what I can do." He shuffled through some manila folders sitting on his desk and pulled one out, lying it flat in front of him. "How convenient - there are some important documents that need transporting to the Kazekage immediately, and their confidential nature means I can't entrust them to a messenger summons or the postal service. How would you like to take on the task, Shikamaru?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Sixth," Shikamaru smirked.

"Very well," Kakashi said nonchalantly, dipping his brush in ink, signing and dating the document before him. "You may leave tonight for a prompt arrival in three days' time. Don't be late, now."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Temari replied on her companion's behalf. "We're sorry to cause you so much trouble on such short notice."

"It's no problem. I'm counting on the success of your strategy, Shikamaru," Kakashi nodded towards him. "As I've said from the beginning, we're all rooting for you two."

"We won't let you down," Shikamaru said affirmatively.

* * *

When they finally arrived in Suna, Kankuro and Gaara were already waiting for Temari to join them for dinner.

"Surprise," she half-smiled as her brothers noticed the extra person sitting down at their table.

"I'm getting an overwhelming sense of déjà vu," Kankuro murmured, arms folded sternly across his chest.

"Don't tell me," Gaara began, eyeing the dynamic between the couple opposite him. "You two are back together?"

"Yes," Shikamaru confirmed, just as Temari said, "Not quite."

They looked at each other, bemused at their conflicting responses.

"Gaara, you know I could never do that to you," Temari explained. "That said, Shikamaru has a plan."

"I'm listening," her youngest brother said plainly.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, steeling himself to recall their solution without faltering. "Both of us agreed that we didn't want to put you in the position you had suggested, Lord Kazekage," he clarified. "We realised that if we could offer the Suna Council the security they so desire, they would be much more likely to accept our relationship as well as give you more freedom regarding your personal life. Therefore, we will be announcing our engagement to them at the domestic affairs meeting tomorrow."

"You're _ENGAGED_?!" Kankuro exclaimed, choking on his water. "Nara, I swear to God, I will _kill_ you-"

"Nice going, genius," Temari rolled her eyes. "You forgot to mention the part where the engagement is just a façade. Way to jump the gun."

"Calm down, Kankuro," Gaara said. "He knows that if he actually planned on marrying our sister, he would have to ask for our blessing first. Isn't that right, Shikamaru?"

"Absolutely," he said quickly, eyes darting to the sister in question. She merely chuckled at the fear that had suddenly appeared on his face.

"I don't see how the so-called 'engagement' solves our previous problem," Gaara continued.

"The engagement would assure them of our commitment to one another," Shikamaru elaborated, trying his best to maintain an even and steady voice. "It would also signify the commitment between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Furthermore, we would explain our plans to have any hypothetical children adopt dual-citizenship. They would - hypothetically - split their time equally between the two villages. Therefore, the council shouldn't have any qualms about our - _hypothetical_ \- children having a claim to the Kazekage throne, as they would have equal rights as a citizen of both Konoha and Suna."

"Like I'd let you so much as _touch_ my sister after this stunt..." Kankuro grumbled under his breath.

"Do you really think they'll believe you'd keep moving your children back and forth between villages?" Gaara questioned.

" _Hypothetical_ children," Kankuro emphasised. "Essentially non-existent."

"They don't have to," Temari answered, ignoring Kankuro's disgruntlement. "We've sifted through the fine print, and there's little they can say or do to justify any opposition. If they _really_ needed more proof that the potential heir would be legitimate, loyal to Suna and accepted by the people, we would promise to have the child born here."

" _Hypothetical_ child."

"Get over it, Kankuro!" Temari snapped. "So Shikamaru omitted a major detail, it doesn't change the fact that we're together in real life regardless. One day, when we _do_ get engaged, you'll be the first to know. Okay?"

He recoiled in his seat and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"I see," Gaara nodded. "You've thought this through."

"You were our biggest consideration," Temari insisted. "We're almost certain that if we propose the above to them, they'll lay off you, safe in the knowledge that a suitable, _Sunan_ heir _is_ on the cards. Combined with this, our imminent 'marriage' will assure peace between the villages, rather than driving us to separation and war."

"It's thoughtful," he mused. "This was Nara's thinking?"

Shikamaru gulped. "That's right, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara laughed. "I know you're a little intimidated right now, Shikamaru, but you don't need to be so formal all of a sudden."

"Right. So you'll help us?" he posed hopefully.

"Of course," the redhead smiled. Then he added, rather playfully, "After all, for the sake of appearances, we _are_ going to be family soon, aren't we?"

* * *

"Lord Kazekage, what's the Nara boy doing here?"

 _The 'Nara boy'?_ Shikamaru sighed internally. _They dislike me enough to demote me to 'Nara boy'?!_

"He has an announcement to make."

All eyes were on him. Slowly, Shikamaru rose from the table and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Members of the Council of Sunagakure, I am here today to inform you that I have asked for Lady Temari's hand in marriage."

Eyes widened around the room.

"Lady Temari, is this true?" One member asked. She was visibly uncomfortable sitting next to Shikamaru, who was on his feet.

She nodded. "I accepted his proposal yesterday."

A few hushed gasps were heard here and there. Muttering began between some of the members.

"Lady Temari, are you _sure_ this is what you want? We, as the Council, have spent the last few months tirelessly looking into potential suitors for you. There are still many options available that we would like you to consider. We have your best interests at heart."

"I've made my decision," Temari replied flatly. "Both the Kazekage and the Hokage have agreed to our plans."

"Artifice!" one of the members shouted. "Lady Temari, I should hope you haven't forgotten the serious discussion we had with you a few months ago. Do you understand the consequences of your actions? Lord Kazekage, how could you agree to this-'

"Shikamaru is an important figure in Konoha; he is officially taking over Kazekage's Temari hails from the Kazekage bloodline. Their union is key to maintaining Konoha-Suna relations."

"Exactly, Lord Kazekage. She hails from the Kazekage bloodline, therefore any _children_ she and Shikamaru Nara have-"

"...will be citizens of both Suna and Konoha."

* * *

They couldn't believe it. They had walked out of the meeting having _achieved_ something, together.

They were _together_.

Of course, it took a very calm and patient Shikamaru to iron out all the details for the Council, answer their every question and cover every loophole; and with Temari standing her ground with her usual independence and tenacity, they made for a wall of logic and force that couldn't be broken by whatever stones they had to throw at them. They were still gritting their teeth at some of the old-fashioned thinking and the occasional sexist comment, but they had reminded each other beforehand to keep the common goal in sight.

As they walked out of the building, Shikamaru's hand found hers.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey yourself," she said softly. "Thanks for, you know, being a genius and everything."

"Is that all I am to you?" he chuckled. "Just a giant brain for you to take advantage of and boss around?"

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "If you really _were_ a giant brain, you'd know not to push it."

"Did I mention how much I love you?"

"As one would expect from a _fiancé_ ," she smirked.

"Don't even get me started."

"THERE'S my favourite pretending-to-be-newly-engaged couple!" a booming voice resounded behind them.

They soon felt Kankuro's sweaty palms on their shoulders.

"Nice to see you too, Kankuro."

"How'd it go?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru said quizzically, holding up his and Temari's interlinked hands for him to see.

"Wonderful, wonderful. So, when's the wedding?"

"We're not actually engaged, Kankuro."

"Oh, sure, but if you tell them you are, they're gonna expect some planning, aren't they? You can't just leave them hanging for years on end."

They looked at each other apprehensively. "We'll figure something out," Shikamaru said quickly.

"Well, let's celebrate!" Kankuro exclaimed, giving them both a push towards their usual restaurant. "I'll grab Gaara."

"He's probably busy-"

"His sister is finally allowed to be with the person she loves and _he_ doesn't have to go along with some ridiculous arranged marriage anymore. He can find some spare time."

Temari blushed. She looked at Shikamaru with a hope in her eyes that she hadn't fully realised until just now.

"You're right. Let's celebrate."


	24. A Night to Remember

**A/N:** To everyone still following along, thank you, it truly means a lot. There's still more to come, so I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto._

* * *

"Who'd've thought Nara's plan would actually work?" Kankuro laughed, downing the rest of his pint.

"I did bag a smart one," Temari smirked. Shikamaru grinned sappily at her.

"How about we all go get a drink this evening?" Kankuro suggested. "It's a big day, after all."

"You've already had a few beers over this meal," Temari said sceptically. "I don't think you'll make it to the bar in a few hours."

"Temari's right," Gaara nodded. "You should take it easy, Kankuro."

"My poor, unfortunate little brother," Kankuro cried dramatically, clutching Gaara's shoulder. "You haven't lived yet! Always so sensible and Kazekage-esque. Temari, I think it's time we showed him the world!"

"Well, I _would_ like to see Gaara drunk..."

"Temari!" Shikamaru interjected.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get the Kazekage hammered," he mumbled. He was being partially truthful, but for the most part he simply wasn't sure whether he was ready to witness both of Temari's brothers intoxicated in one go.

"I've told you before, Shikamaru, call me 'Gaara'," the redhead insisted. "And anyway, Kankuro is right. It's an important day."

Shikamaru looked at him with confusion and surprise in his eyes. "You're going to drink?"

"Not to excess," the Kazekage clarified. "But it is good practice for me to get used to some sake every now and again. After all, it's customary, for me to share a drink with important figures during events and after meetings. Turning twenty in the last year has somewhat disadvantaged me when it comes to our occasional Kage dinners."

Temari rolled her eyes and whispered to Shikamaru, "He's gonna get smashed." Shivers shot down her boyfriend's (apparently fiancé's) spine.

* * *

"Man, your standard drinks here are so boring, Nara. Where are the million-combo cocktails?"

"I'm sorry our alcohol isn't exotic enough for you, Kankuro-san," Shikamaru smirked. "Although I think you should hold off on the strong liquor for everyone's sake."

"What's with the stick up your ass, Nara?" Kankuro laughed. "Drop the '-san', we're practically family now. Or at least, we will be soon. Har har!"

"You're the worst kind of drunk," Temari grumbled. She turned to her other, much more sober brother. "Anything take your fancy, Gaara?"

He was examining the drinks list carefully. "If I'm honest, I don't know what any of these beverages are."

"That's alright. Let your dear elder sister get you started," she grinned. "Bartender, can we get a round of tequila shots please?"

"Tequila?!" Shikamaru hissed, exasperated. "That's your starting drink?"

"I don't know what the protocol is for you pretty boys in Konoha, but in Suna, it's go hard or go home," she retorted smugly. "Besides, at the end of the day, he's only twenty. He's already grown up too fast, becoming the Kazekage at fifteen and all that. Tonight is when he gets back those years of stolen youth and blackout drinking."

He shook his head in defeat. "Thank God we're not siblings."

"Very fortunate indeed," she grinned. "Otherwise we wouldn't be able to do this."

She pulled him by the collar and kissed him passionately, until they were both out of breath and Gaara's face had turned bright red.

"Sorry," Shikamaru coughed. "Momentarily forgot we had company."

"And he's not even drunk yet," Temari chuckled in Gaara's ear. "This guy's pretty hilarious when he's gone. Doesn't help that he's a bit of a lightweight, too."

"Oi," Shikamaru cut in. "Just because you're a raging alcoholic!"

"Nara!" Kankuro snapped, his body language wild and exaggerated thanks to his very apparent intoxication. "That's my SISTER you're talking about!"

"Right, my bad," he muttered. The tequila couldn't get here fast enough.

Temari smirked. "This is great. We should do this more often."

* * *

"Yep," Shikamaru affirmed as he observed the drunken states of both of Temari's brothers. Kankuro had just fallen off the bar stool and Gaara was clumsily helping him up, only to half-collapse on top of him. "I am _so_ glad not to be your sibling."

"Remember when Kotetsu told us we seemed like brother and sister?" Temari giggled, then made a gagging noise. "I can still recall the brief look of horror that flashed across your face. Now I know why!" The ebullient cackle that escaped her throat was evidence of her own descent into inebriation.

Shikamaru grumbled, though his mouth couldn't help but break into a grin. "Well, I have _no_ idea. Who'd ever want to date such a troublesome woman?"

Her jaw dropped in mock offence and she set her drink down on the counter. "Don't lie, Nara. You were obsessed with me since day one."

"Mm," he murmured, fumbling to pull her onto his lap. "Mm...maybe." He kissed her hungrily, nipping at her ear, jawline and neck in the process, although she kept teasing and shifting so that he never made any satisfying contact.

"Tem," he growled, gripping her waist in an effort to stop her games. "I want you."

Somehow, alcohol had made him ten times more direct than usual. It surprised her, and she felt her face grow hot with embarrassment and self-consciousness.

"I've wanted you since day one, and I want you now." His eyes connected with hers, and she saw not lust in them, but a deep, genuine love for her.

"Don't look at me like that," she mumbled, dropping her head so that her hair brushed against his chin and shirt.

"Why?"

"Because I'll believe you," she said simply. "And we both know what you just said is a lie."

He frowned. "Eh? I've never said anything closer to the truth. Don't people get more honest when they're drunk, anyway?"

"Shikamaru," she said sternly. "We were twelve and fifteen when we first met. You don't really expect me to believe you thought of me in that way, at that age?"

"Well, maybe I didn't want you, but I did want to get to know you," he corrected himself. "Although a few years after that, the wanting started," he winked.

She raised an eyebrow, hooking her arms around his neck. "Is that so?"

"Not that I'd ever admit it to myself or anyone at the time," he mused. "But I wanted you then. And I want you now. How much clearer can I be?"

"You're drunk and incoherent," she laughed. "Tell me that again when you're sober, and maybe I'll take you seriously."

"Fine," he muttered, trailing kisses along her neck.

"NARA!" Kankuro boomed from a few feet away. "Get the hell off my sister!"

* * *

"Easy does it," Temari said softly, lowering her drunken boyfriend onto the guest bed. "And that's number three," she exhaled, reflecting on how troublesome it was that she ended up taking care of the idiot men in her life tonight.

"Tem, you're so _pretty_ ," Shikamaru smiled, eyes wide and unfocused. "Do people tell you how pretty you are? Because they should."

"Shh," she hushed him. "And yes, I get it all the time from guys," she said casually, anticipating his reaction.

"What?!" he sat up suddenly, nearly headbutting Temari in the chest. "No. Not allowed."

"So you want me to know I'm pretty, without anyone ever telling me?"

"It's about the intention, Tem," he said emphatically. "Any suitors should know that you're _mine_."

"Now that's where you're wrong," she replied matter-of-factly. "I am everyone's and no one's."

"Yeah, yeah, Temari is an independent woman," he almost sung. "Even so, I hope one day you _do_ actually agree to marry me, troublesome woman."

"Play your cards right and it may be a possibility," she chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hands-on, I like it," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her. She rolled her eyes and moved one hand to slap it over his mouth.

"I'm just getting you ready for bed, idiot," she said. "Don't get any ideas."

"Hmph," he frowned, but caught her eyes wandering to his toned chest as she gradually exposed more of it with each undone button. "I just hope you have some self-control."

She blushed madly, then scooted away from him to the end of the bed. "You know what? You can change your own clothes, asshole."

"Don't be like that, Tem," he cooed, reaching an arm pathetically towards her. "Help me, please? Pleeeeease?"

"Just shut up and cooperate," she grumbled, pulling his arms out of the shirt and tossing it to one side. She took a deep breath before undoing his belt and sliding his trousers off. He's drunk, you're helping him out. He should be the embarrassed one.

"Like what you see?" he winked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a spare t-shirt and some sweatpants. She threw them towards him and said, "Put these on."

"Aren't you gonna do it for me?"

"Not a chance."

She turned towards the window, opting to concentrate on the few stars that were scattered across the sky so to keep her mind from wandering. She knew if she stared at, or even thought about, his half-naked body for more than a few seconds, she would turn bright red. Then she heard muffled complaints and the restless tugging of fabric and knew she'd have to look at it sooner or later.

He'd gotten his head stuck in the t-shirt.

"You're an idiot."

She went and sat on the side of the bed, twisting her body so she could face him and tug the shirt over his head. As he successfully slotted his arms through the correct holes and his ponytail emerged through the top, his eyes caught hers. And within a moment, his lips had done the same.

"You taste like cheap alcohol," she mumbled against his mouth.

"So do you."

She pulled away from him and stood up. He tried fruitlessly to hold onto her, but he lacked both the energy and mental capacity to do so.

"When you're sober, Nara," she reminded him, moving over to the window. "See you in the morning."

"Stay," he insisted.

"No," she refused. "I'm not taking any risks." It had become apparent to her after this whole fake-engagement fiasco that they were both prepared to take their relationship even further, but not like this. Not when he was in this condition and her head was also a little hazy.

"I'm gonna fall asleep in five minutes," he reassured her. "I'd just rather you be next to me when that happens."

She smiled. Even smashed, he could still be somewhat sweet.

"Whatever." She slid under the covers and curled up against him. He pulled her close and breathed in her scent: hot, musky, perfectly Temari.

"Together at last," he murmured into her hair.

"About damn time," she whispered triumphantly.


	25. Hangover

**A/N:** ...because real relationships require honest and awkward conversations. But that's all part of the fun! Enjoy the chapter (N.B. I noticed a few mistakes I'd made in the last chapter so I went back and corrected those. Just to clarify, they are currently in Suna).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto._

* * *

" _God_ ," he groaned as light filtered into the room. "I feel _awful_."

"I'm not surprised," she murmured against his chest. "You drank a stupid amount last night."

"You say that as if I remember last night _at all_ ," he muttered. "How embarrassing was I?"

"You weren't so much _embarrassing_ as just extremely clingy."

"That's probably worse," he added. "I didn't...you would've kicked me off, right?"

She initially didn't understand what he was grasping at, then it clicked. _Ah_. "Yeah, I pressed pause on that. I didn't really fancy going down that path while you were completely out of it."

"Good call," he nodded. Still, whatever he'd tried last night had probably been the manifestation of his honest desires. He could keep passing it off as part of his drunk personality, but at the end of the day, he was a twenty-year-old man in very close proximity to a dangerously alluring woman. He only had so much patience left after all the unforeseen interruptions in their relationship.

"Just so you know," she continued, inhaling deeply. "I probably wouldn't have pressed pause on it, had you been sober." She let her eyes wander around the room as he took some time to take in her words.

"As in...?"

"You may not remember anything you said or did yesterday, but it's all crystal clear in my mind," she said. "Honestly, I kinda liked how forward you were. It was...hot."

"That's a relief," he mused. "So long as I wasn't groping you incessantly."

"You were pretty handsy," she smirked. "But the good kind. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"So...are you saying you're ready to..."

"Shikamaru, you're _twenty_. Are we really gonna walk on eggshells about sex?"

He sighed. _Trust Temari of the Sand to spit it out so unceremoniously_. "Sorry. I just didn't really know where we stood with it, what with the breakup and all..."

"So we lost a little time. That doesn't mean we need to move backwards, right?" She rolled on top of him and folded her arms underneath her chin. "After all, _I_ _want you_ , Shikamaru Nara."

Suddenly the fog from last night cleared a little as he remembered the way he held her, looked at her, loved and lusted for her. He gulped. "I want you too, Tem."

"That's reassuring to hear," she laughed, raising herself over him a little more so she could press her lips to his. "A part of me was worried you were only saying that because you were drunk and horny," she added teasingly.

"Never," he retorted. "I've wanted you in this way for a long time."

She felt something grow distinctly stiff under her, and her eyes became sly and mischievous in response. "I believe you," she smirked. She leaned forward to kiss him once more, feverishly this time, pressing the length of her body against his as she did so. He reciprocated, his tongue never tiring as it connected with hers, his hands sliding all over her sleepwear before proceeding to slip underneath.

Then, without warning, she shot up and clambered off the bed, picking up yesterday's clothes from the floor and changing into them quickly. Shikamaru, bewildered, sat up and leaned against the headboard in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I just needed to confirm what you told me last night," she grinned. "Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?"

"To sort out some birth control for myself," she said simply, then looked pointedly at him. "Shikamaru, you didn't think we were gonna have sex right off the bat, did you? Some precautions are necessary, you know."

"I just thought since I had condoms..."

"You do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I carry some on me."

" _Wow_. You _really_ were anticipating this, huh?"

"Like I said, I've wanted you in this way for a long time," he shrugged in reply.

"Well, as the woman, I'm definitely not taking any chances," Temari said firmly. She saw the disheartened look that he tried to hide and smiled, adding, "Don't worry your pretty little head. It'll be ready for the next time I'm in Konoha." Before he could interject, she was out of the door.

And then it hit him that he'd have to go back soon, and he would be that much further away from the woman who drove him crazy. But until then, while he was still in the comfort of the guest bed, he had to take care of the... _problem_ she'd created for him only a moment ago.


	26. Soon

**A/N:** An interlude. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"This is strange," she commented as they reached the border. "It's so rare for me to walk _you_ to the gate, rather than the other way round."

"Guess that's a hint for me to visit you in Suna more often," he smirked at her.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that," she grinned in reply. They paused right by the edge.

"Come back soon," he whispered as he crushed her to him. It was an unusually overt display of affection even for him, and it took her by surprise, though she quickly melted into his embrace.

"And vice versa," she added, head pressed against his shoulder. She thought she might cry, but she wasn't that kind of person. The physical distance between their villages hadn't changed, so there was no outward reason to be any more or less affected by their parting; that said, the usual physical distance between their _bodies_ had dwindled significantly, awakening a new sense of longing that she hadn't recognised within herself since she'd begun seeing Shikamaru as a man, rather than the boy he once was. In his arms, she felt the unmistakable firmness of well-trained muscles; the comfort of his taller, sturdier figure; the warm, welcoming scent of fresh pine mingled with salt and sweat that, to her, was the essence of him, and by association, Konoha. These small yet significant details that made him _real_ , a person of her present, not just a fantasy her once-18-year-old self might've entertained.

"The sooner, the better," he murmured into her hair. "I'm still yet to see you with your hair down, troublesome woman."

She blushed madly, hiding her face in his chest so he would be none the wiser. "Maybe next time, you'll get lucky." She lifted her head and met his eyes with a devilish grin, smirking in satisfaction at her double entendre. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him softly, suggestively. "I love you, Shikamaru Nara."

"You should already know how I feel," he replied simply, his unwavering gaze leaving little unsaid.

"It's nice hearing it, all the same."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Somehow, being apart from her seemed a far more daunting task than he'd previously imagined. Their conversation in the confines of the guest room had intimated that a certain progression in their relationship was to be expected the next time they met, and frankly, Shikamaru didn't know whether to feel nervous, excited or feign apathy altogether. He figured that overthinking it would almost definitely spell disaster, but it was a hard subject to keep off his mind nonetheless; whether he was sifting through paperwork or just lying in bed at night, the thought of her stirred up surprisingly powerful emotions and urges that he'd once suppressed with relative ease. He supposed that now the possibility of a physical relationship had been explicitly approved, it only exacerbated his impatience - not necessarily to get in her pants, per se, but just to hold her close and feel the way her form fit perfectly against his as they lay in their own world and forgot about the rest.

* * *

He found himself sitting in a restaurant far too expensive for his taste, across from a familiar blonde who observed him with impatience and irritability.

"Hellooo? Earth to Shikamaru?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Sorry, Ino."

"Damn right you are! Not showing up on my birthday and then spacing out during the make-up dinner two weeks later. What were you even _doing_ that day for you to not even send me an email?"

"You know I don't trust all this new technology," he muttered. "Besides, I had to go to Suna."

"Suna? Did the Hokage-" she paused. "You went with Temari, didn't you?"

He remained silent.

"Are you guys back together?"

He nodded slowly.

"Ah, Shikamaru, that's great news!" she beamed, her sudden change in demeanour all too confusing for him. "What changed? Tell me everything."

"Jeez, Ino, have you ever heard of privacy?" Shikamaru grumbled. "We just talked it out and settled things."

"Right. She came to Konoha for your birthday, and then you left for Suna the next day...did you two...?"

"Huh? What are you...oh, no! _No, no, no_. Nothing of the sort," he said quickly, feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

"Then in Suna...?"

"No! Worry about your own sex life, Ino."

"Hey, don't get all cranky just because you're still a virgin."

"My God, do you have _no_ filter at all?" he hissed. There were a few disapproving murmurs from the surrounding tables. "We're back together, that's all you need to know. Okay? Now hurry up and decide what you want to eat."

"Am I allowed to tell people or is this a secret?"

"Be my guest. For all intents and purposes, we're engaged."

" _What_?!" she exclaimed. He clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Lower your voice, will you? It's just a cover to appease the elders."

"Interesting. Sakura will be shocked to hear you're engaged and still a virgin-"

"Not that part, you idiot!" he said, flustered. "I can't believe I let you interrogate me. You Yamanakas are dangerous."

"Well, it's the least you could do for completely missing my birthday, even though it's the _day_ after yours and we went through _all_ the trouble of getting Temari back here..."

"I'm telling you again, I'm sorry. Have I suffered enough?" He brought his glass to his lips and took several slow sips.

Her eyes glinted devilishly. "Not quite." She beckoned the waiter over to their table and practically sang, "Hi, I'd like the lobster and caviar as well as a bottle of your finest, most _expensive_ champagne."

He choked on his water.

* * *

After Ino had finished stuffing her face with the world's most overpriced seafood and then an even more indulgent dessert, Shikamaru prepared himself for the heart attack that would surely happen when he saw the bill. He knew he deserved it, but he was _starving_ nonetheless; he'd resorted to a side salad for his meal, since he was genuinely fearful that he lacked the funds to cover Ino's spiteful gluttony.

"Relax," she laughed, raising her glass. "It's cheap champagne. I had them switch it out straight after we ordered it, while you were in the bathroom."

" _Eh?_ "

"Even I'm not that cruel," she chuckled, taking a sip. "But the rest of the meal is full price, mind you."

"Your bill, Sir."

Tentatively, Shikamaru opened the slim leather holder and scanned the total. Two individually wrapped mints fell onto the table, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The sum was steep, as he expected when he first selected this restaurant to dine in, but not devastating.

"Out of curiosity, how much was your most expensive champagne?" Shikamaru queried.

"About four times your total, Sir."

"For _that_ alone?!"

"Yes, Sir."

Shikamaru blinked a few times in disbelief. Across the table, he mouthed, " _Thank you_."

* * *

"Sorry, Shikamaru," Ino smiled. "That was a little immature of me."

"No, it's okay. We've been friends since we were kids, and you've always made a fuss over my birthday. I screwed up this year, especially since it's an important age."

" _Twenty_ ," Ino murmured. "Can you believe that? We're adults, now. Before we know it, we'll all be married with kids." She then snorted and added, "Well, _some_ of us will. Others don't know how to make them, yet."

He rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

"But you guys seriously haven't broached the subject?"

"Well, we have, but it was all very recent. After all, we only just got back together, really."

"It feels like you've been dating forever, though."

"Technically, only three months. Five if you count the break."

"Yeah, but you were into each other and going on dates well before then. Even prior to the whole Gengo fiasco, I knew you had a thing for her."

"Ino, I of all people am well aware of how long I've liked her for. You don't think the idea of...taking the next step...crosses my mind all the time, too?"

"I'm kidding, you know. Take your time. Do it right." She gazed up at the stars that had begun to appear in the evening sky. "If you really care about her, and she really cares about you, then you'll know when you're ready."

He smiled. "I suppose. I'm assuming you speak from experience?"

She blushed, but didn't elaborate. It was his turn to tease.

"Sai?"

"M-maybe..."

"Was it good? Bad? Painful-"

"Stop it!"


	27. Correspondence

**A/N:** I don't know why, but I really like this chapter. Maybe it's the slightly different format I've chosen. I think the idea of sending handwritten letters is beautiful and I wish more people did it. There's something quite intimate about it, even though ironically, distance is the usual reason for sending letters in the first place. _Anyway_. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm working on all my other stories too - I've just started uni so my life is a bit of a whirlwind right now, but I'm very excited to finally update everything as I know some of you have been waiting a while for it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

 _Shikamaru,_

 _I don't know if you've realised, but it's the modern age. Email exists. Why do you still insist on sending letters? To use your own catchphrase, it's 'troublesome' having to pay for postage or send a messenger summons. Not to mention, it takes a good few days either way, when we could be receiving messages nearly instantly if you just took the time to log into your damn email account._

 _Aren't you the Sixth's assistant? Surely you need to use email for work, anyway?_

 _Anyway, in reply to your last letter, things are good here in Suna. The council keep making thinly-veiled efforts to enquire about the wedding, or more specifically a date for it, so we should probably figure out our game plan soon. With any luck I'll be visiting Konoha for business in three weeks. I'll try and stall until then._

 _To summarise, just switch to email, lazy ass. I'll keep this short and sweet. I miss you._

 _Temari_

* * *

 _Temari,_

 _You know I don't trust any of this 'email' technology. I'm sure it doesn't take a genius to expose some holes in the system. Besides, aren't handwritten letters supposed to be more romantic, anyway? You should be impressed that I'm taking the time and effort to get out a pen and paper to bare my soul to you._

 _Okay, maybe not 'bare my soul'. But you know what I mean._

 _Sure, I have to use email for work, but that's different. Wouldn't you consider our conversations a little more private? If anything, the wait keeps me on my toes. It gives me more time to miss you._

 _I'll bet you just rolled your eyes at that last comment, right?_

 _Sorry I can't be there to help keep the council off your back. If it makes you feel any better, Lord Sixth's on my case about it too, since he's also getting pestered by them and needs me to appease them. I'll have a think about it and when you return, we'll sort something out._

 _Leave it to me, Tem. Just focus on getting here safely, okay? This crybaby misses you, too, you know._

 _Shikamaru_

* * *

"Another letter from Shikamaru?"

She looked up from the piece of paper between her fingers. "How'd you guess?"

"He's the only one who still sends letters these days," Gaara replied. "Why is that?"

"He's a little old-fashioned in that way," Temari smiled fondly. "He's been wary of this kind of technology ever since it was introduced."

"Well, he's a smart man. He must have his reasons. But why don't you just get him to send letters to the house, at least? It doesn't seem logical for personal correspondence to pile up in your office. _That's_ a real risk of a security breach."

"You know all of our mail has to be checked anyway, no matter what address it goes to. We have a surprising number of enemies, even in this day and age," she chuckled. "Might as well have it directed to the office, where I definitely won't miss it, and you and Kankuro won't snoop through it."

"I'm offended you think so lowly of me," Gaara mused. "I understand your concern regarding Kankuro, but me? That's cruel, Temari, even for you."

"Old habits die hard," she shrugged, but came to smile at him with that warm, face-splitting grin she knew a certain someone would love right now.

* * *

 _Shikamaru,_

 _An eye roll would be an understatement, you weird, romantic dork._

 _I still think you're making life harder for both of us by refusing to switch over to email, but at least it means by the time you receive this letter, I'll already be on my way to Konoha. Ironic how time flies when you're using snail mail._

 _Honestly, the thing that surprises me about this whole wedding ordeal is not the fact that we're being chased endlessly by our superiors, but that they weren't at all fazed by how quickly our relationship 'progressed'. Think about it; to be engaged after around four months is pretty fast for any couple. Or six or whatever, if we're including the...break. It makes me wonder why that wasn't the part that initially turned heads. Did they expect a snap engagement from us? Are we those kinds of people? Or maybe they're so used to arranging marriages that a wedding weeks into a relationship is totally normal. Who knows? Maybe it all points to glaring impatience. Hence why I have people knocking on my door day and night, asking about when I'm going to become 'Mrs Nara'._

 _Oh, that's another thing. If you think I'm taking your surname if and when we do get married, you're sorely mistaken._

 _Just thought I should let you know before you commit to anything/spout your men-and-women drivel._

 _Love,_

 _Temari_

* * *

He could barely contain his confusion and frustration as he read the last two sentences of her letter. Just as he was about to pick up a pen and begin his strongly-worded response, he remembered she'd be arriving in two days' time, where he could simply confront her about it in person. That woman always knew how to rub him the wrong way and keep him on his toes.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Shikamaru," Kakashi greeted him casually. "Do you have that planning document signed and ready? I need to send that off to the contractor today."

Immediately, Shikamaru groaned. "Sorry, Lord Sixth," he mumbled. "I haven't gotten around to it yet."

Kakashi smirked. "Too busy reading all of Temari-san's letters?"

Shikamaru felt his face turn an unlikely shade of red. "W-what makes you think that?"

The Hokage looked at him knowingly. "Shikamaru, you've done nothing but sigh every time you sit down at your desk or look out of a window."

"That's because work is troublesome."

"Sure it is," Kakashi chuckled, undeterred. "Only for the last three weeks, of course."

He sighed, defeated. "Nothing gets past you, does it, Lord Sixth?"

"How many more times will I have to say it? Stop with the 'Lord' already." Kakashi glanced at the piece of paper in Shikamaru's hands. "Bad news?"

Quickly, Shikamaru folded it and replaced it in its envelope. "No, no. She's just being difficult as always." He shook his head and covered his face with his hands. "God, why am I even telling you this? I'm sorry. I'll get back to work."

The Hokage laughed. "I'm sure you'll work it out. But anyway, do get that document sorted when you can. This next week will be a busy one for building."

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mm?"

"Will I be needed much during the construction process?" He paused and mumbled, "After all, I'm on escort duty already..."

"Oh, you don't remember?" Kakashi replied, a teasing edge to his voice. "You asked to be taken off escort duty for Temari-san. Ren-san will be greeting her at the gates in two days' time."

 _Ren_. Just the thought of that uptight, overly-polite buffoon coming within a five-metre radius of his girlfriend made his stomach churn. What's worse, he brought this plague upon himself.

"Uh, about that..."

"Let me guess, turns out you _do_ have the capacity to be Temari-san's escort _and_ carry out your duties as my assistant?" Kakashi queried mockingly.

Shikamaru hated every second of this. "Y-yes, looks like it."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm a compassionate person," Kakashi said, eye-smiling all the while in that kind yet potentially facetious manner, since the mask revealed nothing. "I'll see if I can reshuffle the assignments. Make sure that document's good to go," he reminded him, before breezing out of the door.

Needless to say, Shikamaru kept his head down and completed his paperwork.

* * *

She walked towards him, eyes sharp, a playful smile spreading across her face.

"Well, well," she grinned. "Where's Ren- _kun_?"

He tried his best to suppress a growl, though the tail end of it managed to escape his throat in spite of his efforts. " _Ren_ ," he said emphatically, indicating how less-than-impressed he was by her choice of honorific, "...was busy. So I hate to break it to you, but I'll be your escort while you're in our village."

"Taking control," she raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

That caught him off-guard. "Y-you do?"

"Don't you remember that night we were out with my brothers?" she teased. "Oh, wait. Of course you don't," she chuckled. "But you probably remember the conversation we had afterwards. I liked how assertive you were that night. It was nice to see a lazy ass like you make an effort." She leaned in towards him, as if she were expecting a kiss or embrace of some sort, and he was ready to meet her halfway; until he felt an iron grip on his chin. "But if you think I'm gonna submit to you all of a sudden, then we should probably end this...' _engagement_ '...here."

He swallowed slowly. "Understood," he nodded, then she released him with a sly grin.

"Otherwise, I'm happy to _frolick_ around Konoha with _Ren-kun_..."

" _Don't_ ," he said sternly. "I don't want to hear that guy's name at all, let alone when you're customising it with your damsel-in-distress idea of a joke."

"Relax," she laughed. It wasn't a cute laugh, or one that sounded like bells; her laugh was loud, clumsy and what most would probably consider unladylike, but it was genuine, and that was what he loved about it. "I'm all yours, Nara."

His heart stopped for a second, he was sure of it.


	28. Temari of the Sand

**A/N:** It's been a long wait (uni, assessments, the usual) - I hope it's worth it! A nod to B99 for some much-needed inspiration.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"So," he began when their food arrived at their chosen restaurant for lunch. "Tonight..."

"Before you get any ideas, Nara, I should let you know that the girls invited me to catch up over dinner," she smiled half-heartedly. As he opened his mouth to interject, she added, "No, I can't cancel on it. Ino emailed me a little while ago and I promised her I'd be there."

"Typical," he grumbled. "I'll bet she did it on purpose, just to annoy me."

"Oh, she definitely did. Pretty sure she mentioned it in said email."

"Let me guess, something along the lines of: ' _Can't let Shikamaru have you all to himself, can we?_ '"

She chuckled. "Pretty much word-for-word."

"Next time, you're pretending your arrival date is a week later than it actually is."

"A _week_?" she raised an eyebrow. "That's a long time for you to...have your way with me," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Have I _ever_ gotten my way when it comes to you?"

"What do you know, Shikamaru Nara _has_ learnt a thing or two," she grinned. "But if 'your way' was to have me, then yes."

He smiled at her wordplay, looking at her with such love in his eyes that Temari's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't mistake 'having' me for 'owning' me, though," she said quickly, trying to recover from the way his eyes caught her off-guard. "I think you're smart enough not to confuse the two."

"I wouldn't dare," he smirked.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

Streamers and balloons were flying as the lights flicked on and the Konoha gang appeared in front of her, grinning stupidly.

"What's all this?" Temari laughed.

"We're celebrating your engagement!" Ino practically sung. "Who would've thought Shikamaru of all people would propose?" Then, the man in question emerged from behind the sofa.

"You told them?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"They were gonna find out sooner or later," Shikamaru shrugged. "Both the Konoha and Suna councils were likely to make announcements once we'd finalised some more details. Besides, once Ino knew, it spread like wildfire."

"So you were in on this little stunt?"

"Did I know it was happening? Yes. Did I know exactly what Ino had in mind? No. But there was no stopping her either way."

"Shikamaru Nara, soon-to-be bachelor no more. How does it feel to have the rest of your single life stripped away from you?" Kiba teased, messing up his friend's ponytail in jest.

"Kiba, always a charmer," Temari rolled her eyes, though she looked expectantly at Shikamaru.

"Well, considering _I_ was the one to propose, it wasn't so much stripped away from me as it was me volunteering to be married," Shikamaru replied smoothly.

"Oooh, tell us the story!" Sakura cooed. "How did you propose to Temari-san?"

 _Yeah, how_ did _you propose, lazy ass?_ Temari thought to herself, intrigued to see how just far he was willing to go with this elaborate cover-up.

"Uh, I think we'd rather keep that to ours-"

"Go on, Shikamaru. Tell them. You have my blessing." _This should be interesting_.

Anxiety flashed in his eyes as he quickly generated some fictionalised tale in his head. "Well, I took her to the top of the Hokage Rock."

"Aw, man!" Naruto huffed. "You couldn't have waited until my face was on it, first?"

"Naruto, you only recently became a jonin," Shikamaru shut him down. "It's gonna be a good few years before your stone face makes it into anyone's proposal story."

"But I practically set you guys up!" he complained. "Guess I'll just have to settle for being best man at your wedding."

Both Temari's and Choji's eyes bugged a little at the sheer audacity of him.

" _Anyway_ ," Shikamaru continued. "The sun was setting over the village, and it just felt right."

" _Wow_ ," Ino said sarcastically. "Spare us all the juicy details, Shikamaru."

"What else do you want me to say?" he grumbled. "There was a soft breeze blowing, and her eyes were like emeralds in the orange glow of the sky, and I got down on one knee and professed my undying love for her?"

"It would've been a start," Ino nodded.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"Wait, is that _actually_ what happened?" Sakura asked, looking pointedly at Temari for confirmation.

She merely smirked in satisfaction and tapped the side of her nose twice.

There was a universal sigh of frustration as Shikamaru and Temari exchanged amused glances.

"Well, I for one am nothing but happy for you two!" Lee cried. "A wonderful union of our two villages. The springtime of youth continues!"

"Don't remind us. We still have so many logistics to sort out."

"Save that for another time," Tenten smiled. "Tonight, we drink!"

 _This can't end well_ , the couple thought in unison.

* * *

She stirred, and it didn't take her more than a second to realise that she was not alone.

A pair of strong arms were around her, thus she turned around to face their owner slowly and cautiously.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they were both fully clothed; although he had 'PROPERTY OF TEMARI' written in red permanent marker across his forehead, which elicited a chuckle from her.

He awoke at the light vibrations her laugh made.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Too loud," he groaned. "Shhh." Suddenly, his eyes popped open as the reality of the situation occurred to him and he immediately sat up.

"Argh!" he winced, clutching his temple. "God, how much did I drink last night?"

"Your face was like a tomato," she laughed. "But that's about it for my memory."

He blinked a few times and scanned the room and themselves. "Well, by the looks of it, nothing beyond sleep happened in here."

"And we're all grateful for it," Kiba interrupted, letting the door swing open and hit the wall on his way into the room.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru grumbled. "Get out!"

"Hey, I would show some hospitality, if I were you!" he fired right back. "I'm the poor soul who had to put both of your drunken asses to bed."

"Who'd've thought _you'd_ be the one to make the sacrifice?" Temari mused.

"I'm the unsung hero of Konoha," Kiba proclaimed. "Anyway, after that, I was exhausted, so I just crashed on Ino's sofa."

"When did everyone else leave?"

"About two in the morning." He paused and eyed Shikamaru curiously.

"What?" The man in question asked irritably.

"Nothing," Kiba snickered. "I'm gonna head home now. See you _lovers_ later."

"Ugh," Temari groaned in disgust at the word, flopping back onto the pillow.

"What she said," Shikamaru said, proceeding to throw a pillow in Kiba's direction, which he blocked with the closing door.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home, Nara," she smiled, although on this occasion, there was something off about it. It seemed as though she had been desperately trying to suppress her signature smirk since the morning.

"Tem," he said emphatically. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Have I?" she wondered out loud, putting a finger to her chin dramatically. "I didn't realise."

"Could you stop being so damn _troublesome_ for once and just tell me?" he grumbled.

"It's probably better if you come in," she suggested, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'll make some tea."

* * *

As soon as he shut the door, she was on him.

Her mouth moved feverishly over his, and he'd be damned if he said he minded at all. His hands snaked around her waist; her fingers clawed at his hair, eventually tugging it out of its ponytail so that dark locks fell over his shoulders and entangled themselves in her own. He gasped for air against her lips.

"What about the tea-"

"Fuck the tea."

She grabbed him by the collar and steered them both into the bedroom, lips still connected. He didn't plan on letting her have her way so easily, however; in a second, he'd spun her around so her back was against the wall, practically knocking her into it in the height of his lust. She was caught between his arms, moving to his rhythm, bending to his will. She loved it when he took control. Not that she'd let it stay that way.

"Shikamaru."

"Mm."

"Look to your right."

He was confused. Opening his eyes, he slowly craned his neck and found himself staring straight into a full-length mirror. He still had Temari pressed up against the wall, but here, he observed his own reflection, and his arms fell to his sides as he crept closer to the glass, jaw dropping at the sight of himself.

" _Temari_ ," he whispered, hands coming up to touch his face. "Has _this_ been on my forehead the _whole_ day?!"

She couldn't help but snicker. " _Maaaybe_."

" _You_ ," he exhaled lowly, almost as if he were angry, but his mouth broke into a grin before he could even pretend to be a little mad. He chuckled to himself. " _That_ explains why people were giving me odd looks when we were walking back."

"Ino picked up a copy of today's paper when she went to buy us breakfast. I read it while you were still sleeping," she said. "They made the engagement announcement."

"So you thought you'd leave this little notice on my forehead for all to see, in case word hadn't already gotten out," he rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. Last night's antics worked out quite nicely." She moved towards him again, sliding her arms around his torso.

She turned to look at the two of them, entwined, standing in front of the mirror. He followed suit. "Do you think we make a good couple?" she wondered.

"That's a loaded question."

"Well, you're the genius."

He looked at their reflections, which stared back at him with equal curiosity. "I think we _look_ good together," he surmised. "Otherwise Naruto wouldn't have had his suspicions all those years ago."

"But are we _actually_ good together?" she reiterated. "The world thinks we're getting married soon. They'll accept it as if it were old news, welcome the idea of our villages being bound in matrimony. But in truth, we're very different people, and though I know this is all just a cover, what that really means is we're stalling our actual wedding. It's as if we've made that commitment already...but are we really _ready_ for it? Has it occurred to you that maybe you'll miss out on something else?"

"Tem," he said sternly. "You've seen my forehead. Hell, you were probably the one who wrote it. I know you'd have probably kicked my ass all the way to Suna had I done the same to you, but honestly...I don't care. Everyone knowing I was somehow lucky enough to be yours...sounds good to me."

"So if I had a last name, you'd be willing to take it?" she hypothesised, eyes lighting up in anticipation of his reaction.

He immediately looked uncomfortable. "Well, uh, that's different..." he mumbled. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hey, what were you saying about not taking my name?" He stopped in his tracks. "Ah...I see."

"A double standard, is it not?" she winked. "Like I said. _Forget it_."

"But Tem-"

"No buts."

He slid out of her grasp and flopped onto the bed in frustration. "You're impossible."

"You're unbelievable," she retorted. "How can you expect me to throw away my lineage, my individuality, in favour of people referring to me as your wife? When you wouldn't even do the same for me?"

"You didn't have surname to begin with. I'm not asking you to throw away anything, but to add something instead."

"I don't have a surname because I'm of Kazekage blood. Everyone knows our family and our history in Sunagakure," she explained. "The fact that everyone knows who I am without a surname at all indicates my status."

"...and you're worried a surname will tell people you're a commoner?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"It's exactly what you mean. Taking my surname reduces you from royalty to a regular villager. It's not like you'll be leading one of Konoha's most renowned and valued clans with me, or anything."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "Co-leader would be sugarcoating it, to say the least. I'll just be the Head's nameless housewife, making him dinner and doing his laundry so he can get a good night's sleep, ready for a big clan meeting the next day."

"Is that really how you feel?" he said quietly, sitting up to look her plain the eye. "Do you really think the clan would treat you that way? More importantly, do you think that's what I want or expect of you?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "You know how some of the older generations are. No matter how hard I might try, there will inevitably be people who see me as Mrs Nara, not Temari."

"Who cares about them?" he said defiantly. "We've come this far, created this elaborate ruse, in order to be together. And honestly, it sounds like you're rethinking it entirely."

"Shikamaru Nara," she said lowly. "Don't you dare believe for even a _second_ that that's the case. You might think I'm being stubborn, or petty, but did you ever consider how hard it might be for me? I've grown up my whole life in the shadow of my father and my brothers. If I wasn't the Kazekage's daughter, I was the Kazekage's sister; if I wasn't the Kazekage's sister, I was the future Kazekage generator. Only existing to serve the men in my life and produce the next generation of Sunan leaders. And even now, being pseudo-engaged to you, _I'm_ the one expected to leave my home; _I'm_ the one having to ingratiate myself with a new clan, to fit into a foreign village. To me, taking your surname is like sacrificing the last piece of my identity."

He exhaled slowly. "I understand, Tem. Really, I do. But the way I see it...your name would show your bonds by both blood and marriage. Like you said, everyone knows who you are by 'Temari' alone. You wouldn't be _swapping_ your affiliation. You'd be extending it."

She leaned against the wall in defeat. "I guess I can't really picture you with the moniker 'Shikamaru of the Sand'," she half-laughed.

"It sounds pretty badass, though," he grinned. " _Way_ cooler than just 'Shikamaru Nara'."

"We could try and get it to stick, if you moved to Suna."

"You know I would, if I could," he reminded her. "I'll always be sorry about that."

"Don't be. I make my own choices, and I live with them," she said firmly. "It doesn't mean I won't miss Suna, but hey, my brother's the Kazekage. That's a pretty good excuse to visit if any."

"Kankuro will be less than pleased to hear that."

"Kankuro used to stick gum in my hair and throw boogers at me. If he expects me to travel three days for him after all that childhood trauma, he's an even bigger narcissist than I thought," she chuckled.

"Gum and boogers still seem a lot less traumatising than a bloodthirsty jinchuriki."

"So Gaara made some mistakes. He's a cacti-whisperer now, and you can bet I'll walk thousands of miles to see that because it's fucking _adorable_."

The thought of Suna's Fifth Kazekage tending to a windowsill of plants did amuse Shikamaru to no end. Temari sighed against the wall, closing her eyes in reflection.

"I love them both."

"I know."

"I love you, too."

"I know."

"Being fake-engaged is exhausting."

"Would being real-engaged help?"

She opened her eyes in confusion, only to find him down on one knee in front of her.

"W-where did that come from?" she whispered as her shocked gaze fell upon the ring in his hand.

"My pocket," he smirked.

"W-when...?"

"When did I put it in there? Before I left to greet you at the gate. When did I get it? During my trip to Suna."

She stood there, speechless.

"Ideally, I wouldn't have this branding on my forehead, but in a way it's foreshadowing everything I want to say...I know we're not on top of the Hokage Rock, and there's no soft breeze blowing, but I'll have a go at professing my undying love for you. Maybe not as dramatic as that, but I've never been a flashy guy..." he prattled on nervously. "Our relationship has always been something that just _happened_ , without all the pomp and circumstance, something that was ours and ours only. I know for a fact that if I'd pulled some grand, romantic gesture out of my ass, you'd have met it with cynicism and mockery, and I'd probably agree with your reaction. We're not grand, romantic people. I can't call upon some life-changing epiphany that led me to this moment...it just _happened_ , as is often the way with us. It felt right. It feels right when we talk about work when we're 'on a date'; it feels right when we argue about stupid things because you're stubborn and I'm lazy. When you talk about the things you love, your eyes become all soft and wistful. They do that when you're thinking about Suna, about your brothers, and I hope they do that when you think about me. Because I'm seriously, hopelessly, _troublesomely_ in love with you - and even if that's not a word, it _is_ one now, because that's all this genius can think of to describe the way he feels about you. You're difficult and beautiful and inexplicable, but you're worth every second, Tem...every three-day trip to see you, every early morning to greet you, every late night to eat with you. I wouldn't give up the chance to pull out your hair ties for the world," he snickered.

"You were so damn poetic up until then," she smiled, half-laughing, half-crying. Tears of happiness and disbelief streamed down her face as she added, "Way to kill the mood with your dumb humour, Nara."

"Sorry," he offered in jest. "It's kind of a package deal." He held the ring towards her, breath catching her throat as her attention was drawn to the simple, yet utterly perfect piece of jewellery.

"Marry me, Tem," he whispered.

"No 'will you', Nara?" she chuckled, though she barely managed to choke it out. "That's lazy, even for you."

"I'm being assertive. Isn't that what you like?" he grinned.

"You're not being _assertive_ , you're just being an _ass_."

"An ass that loves you with every lazy bone in his body. So, Temari of the Sand, will you marry me?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Is that even a yes?"

She rolled her eyes, but then they settled into something soft and wistful. "If it's you, Shikamaru Nara, then of course it's a yes."


	29. Lucky

**A/N:** Happy New Year, everyone! I can't believe it's been over a year since I started posting this story online. For those of you still following along, I really, truly appreciate it - your reviews mean the world to me, and it makes me so happy to hear that my updates make your days or are something for you to look forward to. I've been sent some wonderful prompts as of late, so stay tuned for more ShikaTema stories outside of this one!

This one has been some time coming...I hope I've done it justice. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

"I'm glad to hear it." The ring was on her finger before she could even blink away the tears that were spilling down her face.

He rose and smiled at her, warmly, gently, with a love in his eyes that made her melt.

She felt his face close in on her; his cool, heady scent intoxicating as they now shared the same space, breathed the same air.

Her eyes closed in anticipation, in preparation, in trust.

His forehead tapped hers.

The tip of his nose slid against the side of her own.

Their lips brushed.

His hands came up to hold her face.

He kissed her; she kissed him.

It was delicate and sweet and so damn wonderful.

* * *

She never thought it would be like this.

Honestly, she didn't know what she'd imagined it to be...but this, somehow, was entirely different.

It was slow and breathtaking and intense and magical, all at once.

They'd fallen backwards onto the bed, lips never allowing any sort of release as he caressed her face and she tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

His hands roamed over her waist, her hips, her back, her breasts.

She didn't mind. In fact, she craved it.

She craved every part of him.

And, as was often the case with them, she would have her way.

Her eyes fluttered open momentarily to strip him of his shirt; it snagged one of his earrings on the way up over his head, eliciting a chuckle from her that he immediately silenced once he was free from the fabric. She delighted at the feeling of her hands running along his bare skin: over his sculpted shoulders; the planes of his back; the slight dip at his waist and the curve of his neck. When his mouth moved to kiss along hers, she licked her thumb and swiped it across his forehead.

He paused and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 _Is this part of the foreplay?_

She couldn't help but grin at his confused expression. "Wait a minute." With one hand she held his face, and with the other, she rubbed at his forehead with a little more vigour.

"Ow! What is this, morse code?" he grumbled.

"Calm down, you big crybaby," she laughed. "This is a special moment, and I don't want some drunkenly scrawled marker ruining it."

 _Ah_. He forgot that was there. "You already ruined it," he muttered, although the corners of his mouth curved up into a smile.

"You're ruining it _now_."

He rolled his eyes. She _had_ to win, didn't she?

Not that he particularly minded in this very moment.

She silenced him with her lips before he could think of some witty comeback, and he gave into her without hesitation.

Tentatively, his hands slid under the hem of her tunic.

She raised her arms, giving him permission. _Sub_ mission.

When her layers lay in a mess on the floor, he took a moment to simply admire her.

She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"What are you doing? Stop _staring!_ "

He laughed. "Can you really blame me when you're looking like _that_?"

"Like what?"

He paused to think.

"Beautiful."

A smile crept across her face. "You know, you called me that the first time we shared a bed together."

"How fitting," he grinned, leaning in to mould his lips to hers once more.

She wrapped herself around him, only wanting him impossibly closer. He kissed her everywhere, navigating her body as if it were a map of the world and he needed to explore every corner and crevice, remember every route, uncover all of its secrets. Every touch made her weak, wondering if they could always be like this. Always together, with all the time in the world.

But hell if she was going to be weak through all of it.

She hooked her arms around his neck and flipped them over without warning, now hovering over him like a predator stalking its prey. She could tell he was about to protest, but a hand on his belt made him think twice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you just let _me_ be the selfless one tonight?" he teased. "You knew I wanted to give you-"

"Tough," she quipped. "Now shut up and enjoy it."

He knew by now not to argue with her when she'd set her mind on something.

* * *

He never thought it would be like this.

Physical intimacy wasn't something he'd paid much mind to...until he met her.

He'd always been regarded as wise beyond his years, much too mature for his age, more of an old man than his old man was. And yet, when she walked into his life with those sharp lips and curvaceous hips, he was reduced to a teenage boy once more. Except now, he was twenty, and he'd been curious about sex for sometime now; he wondered if he'd have ever thought about it this much if it weren't her. But he figured that was irrelevant.

It was always her.

And it seemed her kindness extended beyond her smile.

A groan escaped his mouth. He exhaled shakily.

"Temari..."

"Shh," she said softly, rising to meet him and kissing him gently, lips lingering. A smirk crept across her face as she whispered, "You're welcome."

Once he'd regained some form of coherency with his thoughts, it occurred to him that they were here, together, naked bar one piece of clothing. The sheer sensation of her skin against his, smooth and warm, was enough to wear down his patience.

His hands fell to the waistband of her underwear.

"Can I?"

"You don't have to ask, you idiot."

"There are a number of sexual misconduct laws that would argue otherwise."

"Now who's ruining the moment?" she raised an eyebrow.

 _Right, right. 'Now's not the time to be a smartass, Nara'_ \- he could practically hear her snap at him.

As he finally uncovered the last piece of her puzzle, he questioned whether or not he was in a dream, and silently pleaded with himself not to wake up if that were the case.

He always liked puzzles.

With one hand, she gripped his hair, pulling out his hair tie in the process so that his dark hair fell around his face and over her body.

The new sensations never seemed to end.

Everything felt like beginning.

After all, they had to start somewhere.

* * *

And so it happened.

Time seemed to drag on forever as she waited for his response.

When only a breathless "I love you" was uttered, she looked at him curiously.

"But it's so... _messy_."

He twirled her hair between his fingers. "It's _unpredictable_ ," he corrected her. "Just like you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I had many ideas of what it might be like, but as always, you surprised me."

"So it's good? Bad?"

"It's beautiful. Also like you."

"Clichés don't become you, Nara." She kissed him nonetheless. "But I love you, too."

* * *

They moved together, like a dance.

Just one they hadn't rehearsed before.

It was funny and intense and awkward at times, but they were experiencing it together, and any reservations or inhibitions soon melted away as they found their rhythm and became attuned to each other's bodies. It was by no means shy and innocent, but there was a warmth and a closeness to it that suggested to both of them that they weren't having sex; rather, making love. There had always been a physical attraction, a sexual tension between them, but it had manifested itself in ways other than intimacy - and they thought about just how lucky they were to have found each other, because it would take a damn long time and a whole lot of risk to find something like this again, and Shikamaru was almost definitely too lazy for that.

When they finally came to rest, wrapped up in each other, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"I was just thinking that it's good to know we're compatible on _all_ fronts, now. Would've been unfortunate if I'd married you, only to find you're terrible in bed."

"Har har," he said grimly. Then, he added, "You're not _actually_ reconsidering it, right?"

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course not, you moron."

"Just checking, beautiful," he chuckled, kissing her hair softly.

They lay like that, in silence, for a while. At first, she thought he'd fallen asleep, but when she looked up at him, she realised he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am," he murmured. "Guess I got lucky in many ways."

She rolled her eyes, but her lips curved into a smile. "We both did."


	30. Wedding Fever

**A/N:** An update! I'll keep this brief: I've always thought Naruto and Shikamaru had one of the most genuine and supportive friendships ever. (Also, this was written before I knew what happened in The Last and the Naruto wedding arc etc., so deviates from canon slightly but I've since adapted it so it fits better).

* * *

When he woke up in the afterglow of last night's activities, his bliss was cut short when he realised his arms were wrapped around a bundle of sheets, and not his girlfriend.

 _Wait_ , he thought to himself. _Fiancée. Sounds about right._

"Temari?" he groaned, throwing the covers aside and struggling to force his body out of bed.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead?" a familiar voice called from the kitchen.

He appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, hair roughly pulled up into a ponytail, eyes creased with fatigue. "Why are you not in that bed?" he complained, his arm lazily indicating over his shoulder.

She laughed, stirring the pot on the stove. "I'm making breakfast. You might not be much of a morning person, but this is what I'm used to. I spent many early mornings travelling here to see you, so I wouldn't make a fuss," she winked.

"You couldn't just let me wake up with you?" he mumbled, moving towards her.

"I could've, but you'd never learn, would you?" she grinned. "This way, not only do you get out of bed, but you'd never take me for granted."

"I wasn't going to do that anyway," he grumbled, arms encircling her waist as she stood by the stove. He kissed her wild morning hair softly, and felt completely content with her supple curves and strong back pressed against his chest.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly, not turning around to look at him.

"That the last twenty-four hours have been perfect," he said earnestly. "You don't regret anything, do you?"

"No, of course not," she reassured him. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me, too."

"Well, it's too bad," she practically sung, breaking out of his embrace and retrieving two bowls from a cupboard. "We've got wedding planning to do!" she smiled brightly, although they both knew she was just as unenthused by the idea as he was.

"Do we _have_ to?"

"Of course we _have_ to," Temari rolled her eyes. "We've had our elders on our backs about this for long enough. Not to mention, you _did_ kind of propose to me last night."

"Ah, that," he nodded. "My bad."

She chuckled. "No. Far from that." She divided the contents of the pot between the bowls and placed a spoon in both. "Breakfast is served, Sleeping Beauty."

"I think we can all agree that you're better suited for that nickname."

"Agree to disagree," she fired back with a sly smile. "Now eat up."

* * *

"You realise there's no point in either of us discussing this, since the elders will force their own way anyway?"

"It's the modern age, Shikamaru," Temari rolled her eyes. "Sure, they'll try, but ultimately, we're the ones who live with this decision. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, shouldn't we get to decide how it begins?"

She had a point.

"Although," she continued. "The idea of making decisions whilst also trying to fend them off gives me a headache, and we haven't even started yet. If _only_ we knew someone who _loved_ getting involved in our business..."

"No," he said firmly. "No way, Tem."

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru! You _know_ it would make our lives way easier in the long term. We're both so busy as it is."

"In the long term, sure. That's if I live through the short term as it is."

"You're exaggerating..."

"Am I? I barely get a minute of peace anyway. Throw the prospect of _wedding planning_ in there..."

"It's the best option we've got, Shikamaru."

He sighed. There was no winning either way.

"Fine. I'll talk to Ino."

* * *

"Ino, you in?"

"Oh, hey, Shikamaru!" the blonde appeared from the back of the shop. "What's up?"

"Uh, I was wondering if...uh...maybe..."

"I have customers sometimes, you know."

"Sorry," he said. "Temari and I just wanted to ask if you...would help us plan our... _wedding_."

Her face instantly lit up. "Oh, Shikamaru, I thought you'd never ask! I'd love to help. There's just one problem..."

"Oh, if it's too much hassle-"

"Don't be silly! But between you and me, Naruto's planning on proposing to Hinata soon. Sakura and I are helping him pick out a ring."

" _What_?!" he nearly choked. "Has it even been a good minute since they started dating?" He retraced the timeline in his mind. "They got together during my break with Temari, right?"

She nodded. "I still remember the look on your face when you found out, you'd gone off the grid for that long. It was hilarious. Anyway, you know Naruto, he's an impulsive guy...besides, Hinata's been in love with him before he even knew what love was, and it's not like you and Temari have been together _that_ much longer..."

"Not officially, but we were heading in that direction for years."

"Aha! So you admit it!" Ino grinned wickedly. "I _knew_ there was something between you two when you were just 'escorting' her."

 _Shit_. _Well, nothing to lose, now_.

"There wasn't!" he insisted. "Well, even if there was, it's not like either of us knew it at the time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said breezily, unconvinced. "Shikamaru Nara, king of the Slow Burn."

"Forget it, I'm leaving-"

"No! Wait! I'll help you."

"Once you've finished picking out the ring for Hinata?"

She rolled her eyes. " _How_ are you so _smart_ yet so _stupid_? If he's proposing, that means a wedding is on the cards. Which means they're totally gonna still your thunder, idiot."

"But Temari and I were engaged first-"

"It's _Naruto_ , Shikamaru. If life was fair and people were rational, _of course_ you guys would be front page news. But that guy's credited with ending a _war_. The news of his engagement will almost definitely break the internet, not that the internet's particularly advanced yet anyway."

He sighed. "You're right."

"Damn straight I am. Seriously though, I would be honoured to be your wedding planner. Just say the word and I'll be there with an organiser and a megaphone."

He smiled. "Thanks, Ino."

* * *

"So Naruto beat you to it, huh?" the Sixth smirked as his trusty assistant walked in.

"Don't remind me," Shikamaru grumbled, placing a pile of documents on the Hokage's desk. "It's all the village seems to be talking about these days."

"Can you blame them?" Kakashi shrugged. "But don't worry about him. Just focus on your own nuptials."

"I wish I could, but there's not really much point until this particular bout of wedding fever blows over. He saved the world, after all."

"Shikamaru," the Hokage addressed him sternly. "His wedding might be showy and subject to a lot of attention, but if anything, yours is the more important. Your marriage to Temari-san will solidify the peace between our two villages; villages that were once at war with each other. Now _that's_ something for the headlines."

He groaned. "There's a part of me that wishes it weren't such a political affair. It's so troublesome, figuring out the logistics and the paperwork."

"Surely the elders are handling most of the formalities?"

"Yeah, but Temari and I have to rein them in from time to time, read the fine print, all of that. Checking they're not legally binding us to this, that or the other."

"Well, it will all be worth it in the end."

"Yeah," he nodded. _She's worth it_.

* * *

Once the sex started, it never really seemed to stop.

That's what Shikamaru realised after that night's particularly athletic session; they were both aware that their time together was limited until she had to go back to Suna and tend to some wedding business on that end, so more often than not, they found themselves tangled up together. Mostly in private, occasionally in not-so-private when the urge overcame them; they came pretty close to being caught sneaking out of the men's bathroom of the Hokage Residence together, but luckily Shikamaru had the sense to distract his colleague with an "urgent request from the Hokage" while Temari slipped away and returned ten minutes later, casually "bumping into" them.

He was kind of amazed his colleague didn't catch on; if it had been the Hokage, Shikamaru almost definitely wouldn't have heard the end of it for weeks.

"What are you thinking about?" Temari asked him, her head resting on his chest, fingers playing with the strands of hair lying across his collarbone.

The corners of his mouth turned up. It was a question that indicated a genuine curiosity, something he didn't need to exercise when it came to her emotions, since her eyes gave them away in an instant. "I'm wondering what to wear to Naruto's wedding."

"It's Hinata's wedding too, you know," she frowned. "I'm not all that close with the girl, but I feel bad for her; everyone's leaving her out of her own big day."

He couldn't help but smile at the compassion and hard-as-nails morality, traits that often caught him off guard but made him fall all the harder for her. "Sorry. I'm closer with Naruto, so it was an instinct. But it's as much Hinata's wedding as it is his."

"Mm. Glad you agree. Because if we get to the altar and some geezer announces us as 'Mr and Mrs Shikamaru Nara', I'm gonna divorce you _and_ this village _so hard_ ," she chuckled. He could feel the way her breath hitched as she laughed, the vibrations that transferred from her chest to his.

"I love you," he said simply. Happily.

"I love you, too." She pressed her lips to the hollow of his jaw for a brief moment, then returned her head to his chest. "So, your wedding outfit?"

"Uh..." he had to think fast, since the thought hadn't actually crossed his mind at all. "You know me, something simple. Just a black suit over a shirt, maybe a smart turtleneck if it gets chilly."

"What an elaborate train of thought," she mused mockingly.

"Well, it's not like I have many options as a guy," he defended himself. "Tell me what you're going to wear. I'm sure it'll be much more interesting."

She propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at him. "You'll have to wait and see," she said seductively.

"Seriously?" he queried, frustrated. "Don't tease me, woman."

"Careful what you wish for," she practically purred, then added, "My foreplay game is pretty strong."

"That'd be an understatement."

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru," a familiar voice sounded as the door opened.

He looked up from his desk. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I have a favour to ask."

Immediately Shikamaru groaned. He reached into his pocket and muttered, "Alright, fine, but this is all the cash I've got on me and you'd better treat me to ramen next time we eat out-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Naruto said hastily. "Man, Shikamaru, do I really borrow money off you that often?"

"It's not borrowing if you spend it and don't pay it back," Shikamaru sighed.

"Heh...sorry about that. I promise, when my mission wages come in this month, you'll get your cut!"

"You say that every time."

"Well, hopefully what I'm about to ask will repay some of the debt," Naruto grinned. "How do you feel about being my best man?"

At last, Shikamaru's head shot up from his paperwork. "What?"

"I want you to be my best man."

"Eh? Why me?"

"We're close friends, aren't we? And I trust you."

"It's because Sasuke won't be around, right?"

"Even if he was, I don't think he'd be all that willing. Too sappy."

"And I'm your guy for 'sappy'?"

"Do you want to be my best man or what?"

He finally broke into a smile. "Of course, Naruto, it'd be an honour."

"Great! I'll count on you, then." With a sly smirk on his face, the blonde added, "By the way, should I book another room at the inn for Temari or will she be staying with you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "She has her own apartment here, you know, since she comes for business regularly."

"Not because it means you have a place where you can't disturb anyone...?"

"What? No, you pervert! Tch, just get out of my office."

* * *

"Shikamaru! You made it," Choji grinned.

"Is that surprising?"

"You're not exactly known for being on time, you know."

"I'm on time when it counts," Shikamaru shrugged, which was true. He was never late to mission checkpoints; he was never late in coming up with a crucial battle strategy; and he was never late when greeting Temari at the gates. _Except for that one time_ , he thought to himself, _and she nagged at me about it for months._

"Where's Temari?" Choji asked, as if reading his mind. "I thought she'd be with you."

"She's staying with her brothers while they're in Konoha for the wedding, so she'll arrive with them."

"I see. Have you two figured out when _your_ big day's gonna be?"

"Not really. We don't even know if it'll be here or in Suna."

" _Suna_?!" Choji exclaimed. "You're not gonna make all of us travel out there, are you?"

"Considering she'll probably be moving here permanently and leaving behind her friends and family, it's the least we could do, don't you think?"

"Wow. The prospect of getting _married_ in a land full of _sand_ , and the word 'troublesome' doesn't even come up once? You really have grown up, Shikamaru."

"Well, some things are worth the trouble," he shrugged.

* * *

He struggled to refrain from looking at his watch every ten minutes. _Where is she_ _?_ he thought, already dreading an entire evening of mingling with people he didn't really know or care about. Sure, all of his friends were there, but he could hang out with them whenever he wanted, whereas every moment with her fell through the hourglass and they only had so many grains left before she had to go back.

 _Damn_. She really did have him on a leash.

He found himself staring at a group of guests taking photos, realising he had no idea who they were. Were they villagers? Shinobi? Whatever the case, none of their faces rung a bell in his mind at all. That bothered him. _Hell, does Naruto even know who these people are?_ he wondered. _It's possible, I guess. He's the village hero, after all._

For the first time he let his mind wander to his own wedding, and how _he_ envisioned it - not the elders, not his friends, not his mother, not even Temari. If it were entirely up to him, what would he want?

 _Just the two of us_ , he mused. _That'd do quite nicely_. _But Mom would lose her mind._

The thought of it amused him.

"What are you smiling about?"

Her voice was low and teasing as usual, but when she came into his line of sight, it took more than he expected to retain his usual, unaffected composure.

"Who said I was smiling?" he countered, trying his best not to let the blood colour his cheeks. Or flow to other areas, for that matter.

She was in a white collared tunic and a purple skirt; it was simple, modest, nothing particularly flashy, but it was something else.

It was beyond beautiful.

"Don't men go to wedding receptions to meet the friends of the bride?" she smirked, eyes flicking over to the guests he still hadn't identified.

"Tch, that's not it," he retorted quickly. She of all people would remember his lack of interest in any female specimen until he met her. Sure, she was joking, but how could she even _suggest_ that he was thinking about anyone other than _her?_ Especially when she was looking like _that?_ He sighed. "What a drag. Let's go over there."

He grabbed her hand and led her to a more secluded part of the reception area.

"W-wait!" she stuttered as he did so. She seemed unsure of herself when he didn't let go of her hand after they were somewhat alone. "Shikamaru," she whispered. "This is a public place."

"So?" he challenged. "Everyone knows we're a couple. What's the point in hiding it?"

She blushed furiously. "The point is I don't like PDA."

He lowered his head a little to get in close, so that their foreheads were almost touching. "Are you _ashamed_ of me, Temari?" he said dramatically. "Are you _embarrassed_ by me?"

"Yes, you idiot!" she hissed, but there was no malice in her voice. He could tell she simply wasn't used to this kind of attention in front of others.

"That's unfortunate," he murmured, leaning in more. Their lips were almost touching. "You know, since we're about to spend the rest of our lives together and all of that."

"Shikamaru, wai-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence. Although she let him finish his kiss.

"Sorry," he smiled, pulling away. "I don't think I've ever seen you _nervous_ before. It's...dare I say it... _adorable_."

"Shut up," she grumbled, moving in this time, bent on proving him wrong.

"Gladly."

* * *

"When I first met Naruto, I thought he was an idiot."

A strong start: Shikamaru had already gotten a laugh out of the audience as he stood, fairly composed, with his best man's speech in hand. Sure, he knew that he was ultimately Sasuke's stand-in, but he also knew that Naruto truly valued their friendship, and so he would try his damned hardest not to mess up his big day.

"…but I was an idiot too back then, so needless to say, we were fast friends." He looked straight at the blond goofball to his left who grinned back at him.

"Unlike me, however, Naruto was ambitious: since the Academy, he's been claiming he would become the Hokage, and while none of us believed him at first, he's surprised us many times over the years. Seeing him go from strength to strength, watching him overcome every obstacle in his path – it motivated me to change my own lazy ways. So I set my sights on something even greater, even more valuable than Hokage: the Hokage's _assistant_."

Cue more laughter. Shikamaru added, "I'm happy to report that it's been almost three years since I beat him in the dream job race."

"While he didn't win in that respect, he somehow managed to one-up me and expedite the marital process, making him and Hinata the first from our Academy class to get married." He waited for the chuckles to subside, then more seriously said, "But truthfully, I could not be more honoured to stand beside him today as his best man. It seems the days of skipping or sleeping through Iruka-sensei's lessons are long gone, and it's time we became responsible leaders like our fathers before us. However," he paused, his eyes flickering to a different blonde with fierce teal eyes, "They say that behind every great man is an even greater woman; and I know that no matter what happens from here, Naruto will enjoy every success and happiness, because now he has someone to share it with." He turned to the bride, "Hinata, I know your dream has always been to be by Naruto's side; you've waited a long time for this day, but now you have the rest of your lives to spend together. That's why I've decided to give you a honeymoon as a wedding gift, to celebrate your new married life. I only have one last request...take care of him, because nine times out of ten, we men have no clue what's best for us," his eyes focused in on his fiancée, "...and all it takes is a smile to remind us that it's you. To Naruto and Hinata," he smiled, raising his glass.

" _Cheers,_ " Temari mouthed, the corners of her mouth upturned.

* * *

As the sun went down and the evening brought music, laughter and fond memories to the fore, Temari made her way onto the dance floor and tapped on a certain someone's shoulder.

"Well, that was quite a speech," she smirked.

He turned and grinned when teal eyes met his own; gently he held her by the waist and pulled her into him as she let her right hand rest lightly on his shoulder. Connecting their free hands, he led them in a slow waltz. "I was inspired," he said simply. "Oh, I'm having this dance, by the way."

"I figured," she chuckled. "You didn't tell me you had _moves_ , Nara."

"I don't," he shrugged. "Ino's ballroom dance partner bailed on her just before a big competition when we were seven. My mom forced me into stepping in, you know, pulling the 'family friends' card and all that."

"Wow, that was noble of you. Did you win?"

"Of course not," he laughed. "I was seven; I dreaded nothing more than twirling a girl on a dance floor in front of a huge crowd of people. I just felt bad for Ino...she worked really hard for that competition, only for her original partner to take off and for her replacement to be the most disinterested, unrhythmic person in the universe."

"...yet here you are, nearly three times that age, twirling a girl on a dance floor in front of what appears to be the entire village," Temari mused, nodding her head slightly towards the rest of the guests seated at their tables. "And you're not so bad, Nara," she added, smiling to herself.

"Eh?"

"As a dancer and as a person. Maybe you found your rhythm with age, but you've always had a good heart. I've always admired that about you."

"I could say the same for you, Tem."

She shook her head. "Don't you remember? There was once a time when I nearly destroyed your village. I can't even reconcile who I am now with who I used to be. I've still got a long way to go but honestly...it scares me. Being here, in Konoha, knowing what I did before. What people think of me. If they can ever truly forgive me-"

"Temari," he said lowly. "You need to stop blaming yourself. What happened in the past wasn't done out of hatred; it was out of love, for your brother. Your desire to stand with him, defend him, protect him at all costs. Everything you ever do is always for someone else, or with someone else's best interests in mind. You're the most selfless person I know, Tem - and that alone means the rest of Konoha will love you as much as I do."

When she didn't react, he quickly back-pedalled. "Uh, that's not to say you're not your own person, because you are, and your independence is _another_ thing I've always admired you for-"

She buried her face in his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Tem?" he whispered. "Are you crying?"

"N-no..." she said, though her voice cracked as she hid her telltale eyes. When she regained her composure, she looked up and muttered, "Damn it, Nara, you're a smoother talker than Lord Sixth."

He laughed at that. "We'll see. With any luck, my vows will have the whole room in tears."

That caught her attention. "Have you thought about them already?"

"I haven't written them, per se. But I have a few ideas knocking about in my head."

 _Damn_. Who'd've thought Shikamaru Nara would be the romantic in a relationship?

She looked around the room, observing the sheer number of guests and how it overwhelmed her. She knew the spotlight wasn't on her in this case, and she felt better knowing there was an abundance of people around them on the floor, but she knew this wasn't _them_. It was a big and beautiful wedding, just not the one she wanted for herself and Shikamaru. As the music transitioned into a slow, romantic ballad, she hooked her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his collarbone.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. Because of the politics of our marriage, you'll have to endure a lot of pomp and circumstance...you'll be talking to a lot of ancient idiots, forced to invite people you don't know or care about, probably bothered with a million troublesome questions from Ino and both councils. Considering you didn't think you'd ever get married, I'm sorry you can't even have the kind of wedding you probably wanted."

He sighed. "I've never really been sure of what I wanted. But if there's anything I'm certain I want now, it's you, Tem. Any wedding where I get to marry you at the end of it is pretty much perfect, if you ask me."

"You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Undoing me."

"But I can keep doing you?"

That made her laugh out loud; only he could make her feel every possible emotion on the spectrum in the space of five minutes. "Yes, Shikamaru. Do me all you want."

"Jeez, woman, you don't have to be so crude."

She smacked him playfully on the ear.

"Alright, alright, I deserved that."

Looking at him, the way he was looking at her, made her feel so happy she almost didn't want to admit it. She never knew she could be on the receiving end of such love, such loyalty, and the very thought dusted her cheeks with a faint blush.

"Thanks for loving me, Shikamaru," she smiled quietly.

He could tell she really, truly meant it, so he simply kissed her hair and held her close to him.


End file.
